El hombre que me odia
by FFAD Twilight
Summary: De tres cosas estaba absolutamente segura.(Summary Completo Adentro) ADAP
1. Summary

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: El Hombre Que Odié de Kelly Hunter**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 _De tres cosas estaba absolutamente segura._

 _1: Mi madre tuvo una tórrida aventura con el padre de Edward Masen. ¿Te imaginas lo incómodo que resultaría eso de conocer a la familia?_

 _2: Su arrogancia me irrita profundamente. Tal vez sea un guapo multimillonario, pero odio el hecho de que sea tan consciente de ello._

 _3: Cada vez que me toca, me consumen las llamas del deseo. Esto me resulta completamente aterrador._


	2. Prólogo

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: El Hombre Que Odié de Kelly Hunter**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

.

.

¡Alice, espera! Bella Swan salió del jardín de su casa y cerró la puerta de la verja a sus espaldas. Entonces, echó a correr para alcanzar a su amiga. Normalmente, Alice la llamaba cuando pasaba por su casa, o ella la esperaba en el escalón. No había reglas fijas, pero llevaban yendo juntas al colegio desde la guardería y, a menos que una de ellas estuviera enferma, la rutina se repetía día tras día.

—¡Ali! Sin embargo, Alice no se detuvo. Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. Siguió andando sin mirar atrás.

Aquel día la acompañaba Edward, lo que resultaba algo extraño. Edward era el hermano mayor de Alice. Mayor, con su diecisiete años, alto y su fuerte y ya en el último año de instituto. Guapo y muy popular. Tenía el cabello negro, algo largo, piel olivácea y ojos verdes enmarcados por negras pestañas. Edward superaba a cualquier estrella de Hollywood con su físico. Alice adoraba a su hermano. Y Bella lo adoraba también, aunque su adoración había empezado a teñirse de un sentimiento que no era capaz de describir. Había empezado a notar que le faltaban las palabras cuando él estaba delante y no sabía ni dónde mirar ni lo que hacer. Alice se había dado cuenta y había empezado a gastarle bromas a su amiga por las estúpidas reacciones que tenía cuando Edward estaba delante.

¿Era ésa la razón por la que Alice no se volvía? Bella sabía que Edward era demasiado mayor para ella, demasiado todo para ella. Además, él jamás la miraría de aquella manera. Era tan sólo una fase por la que estaba pasando. Eso era lo que su madre le había dicho cuando Bella le había contado, más o menos, lo que le pasaba últimamente cuando estaba con Edward Masen. Esme Swan había sonreído y le había dicho que ya se le pasaría.

La atracción que sentía por Edward Masen no era nada por lo que debiera preocuparse. Era tan sólo una fase.

—Alice, espera...

Tras colocarse más firmemente la mochila sobre el hombro, echó a correr para alcanzar a su amiga.

—Sigue andando —le dijo Edward.

—Pero, ¿qué le digo? —preguntó Alice—. Edward, es mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué le digo?

—Nada.

—¿Crees que lo sabe?

—¿Y cómo voy a saberlo yo?

Edward ya no sabía nada. Había pensado que el matrimonio de sus padres era sólido. No era maravilloso, pero sí al menos sólido. Había pensado que su padre era un santo. La realidad lo había golpeado con dureza. Su padre llevaba más de un año teniendo una aventura con la madre de Bella Swan. Lo había admitido la noche anterior, después de una acalorada discusión, y quería divorciarse. Él y Alice estaban arriba, en sus dormitorios, pero lo habían oído todo. Las acusaciones, la admisión y, luego, las lágrimas.

Alice se volvió a mirar a su amiga y Edward siguió andando.

La pequeña Bella Swan era sólo una niña, pero ya era una belleza. Tenía el cabello del color del fuego y unos enormes ojos grises que parecían captarlo todo. Su madre era una de las mujeres más hermosas que Edward había visto y Bella no le andaría a la zaga. Sólo necesitaba tiempo.

De repente, Bella apareció junto a ellos en el sendero. Los grandes ojos grises le relucían y llevaba recogido el rojizo cabello, se movía como un muelle.

—Alice, ¿has hecho los deberes para el examen?

Alice no respondió. Suplicó a su hermano con la mirada de tal manera que él deseó estar en otra parte, en donde fuera menos allí.

Bella había entrado y salido de su casa desde que era muy pequeña. No era pariente de Edward, pero formaba parte de su vida, una parte que había dado por sentada, una parte a la que había estado acostumbrado. Era la mejor amiga de Alice. Divertida. Inquieta. Siempre escribiendo en una pequeña libreta que jamás le mostraba a nadie. Él le había preguntado en una ocasión que era lo que contenía. Alice le había respondido que dibujos, por lo que, entonces, él había tenido que preguntarle lo evidente. ¿Qué clase de dibujos?

Alice había respondido que eran dibujos de todas clases. Animales, personas, colores... Lo dibujaba todo.

A Edward aquella respuesta le había resultado fascinante.

—Ali —volvió a susurrar Bella—. ¿Has hecho los deberes?

Alice negó con la cabeza. Entonces, la bajó y siguió andando. La noche anterior no se habían podido hacer muchos deberes en la casa de los Masen.

Edward miró a Bella y vio la expresión de asombro y sufrimiento en los ojos de la muchacha. Con tristeza, bajó la cabeza y siguió andando. Rápida. Silenciosamente. Tratando de fingir que la pequeña Bella Swan no avanzaba a su lado, tratando de mantener el paso con ellos y preguntándose qué demonios les ocurría.

Así fue como los tres llegaron al instituto. Edward odió cada paso que dieron.

Ocurría algo. Algo terrible. Alice se negaba a hablarle. Edward no le había hecho ni caso y había desaparecido en cuanto llegaron al instituto. Bella había esperado que, cuando él se marchara, su amiga pudiera tener más que decir.

Sin embargo, Alice ni la miraba.

—Alice, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? —le preguntó Bella—. Dime algo.

—Ya no puedo ser tu amiga —respondió ella con voz ahogada. Bella se acercó un poco más y vio que estaba llorando.

— ¿Cómo? —repuso Bella. Los latidos del corazón se le habían acelerado—. ¿De qué estás hablando, Alice?

Alice se marchó corriendo sin responder en dirección a la clase. En el recreo, Rose tampoco hablaba a Bella.

A la hora de comer, ni una de las chicas con las que Bella y Alice solían juntarse le dirigía la palabra. Bella no comprendía nada. Fue a buscar a Edward y, por fin, lo encontró saliendo de la biblioteca. Afortunadamente, iba solo. Él la vio y trató de darle esquinazo.

—Edward —dijo ella andando tan rápido como él—. A Alice le pasa algo. No me habla. Está llorando, Edward. Está muy disgustada. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —añadió. Le colocó la mano sobre el brazo para detenerlo y se quedó atónita al ver que él lo apartaba violentamente—. Por favor... Yo sólo quiero saber qué es lo que pasa.

—Pregúntale a tu madre —replicó él con voz dura y defensiva—. Y no me toques.

Bella se sonrojó vivamente y se colocó la mano a la espalda.

—No te tocaré. Lo siento. No quería hacerlo —susurró. Cuando él la miró, ella volvió a suplicar—. Por favor, Edward, yo sólo... Alice me odia y no sé por qué. Alice, Rose y ahora también Evie y Bree. Ni siquiera me hablan.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? —repuso él por fin—. ¿Por qué tendrías que importarme lo más mínimo tú y tus problemas? Sólo quiero que te mantengas alejada de Alice y de mí.

—¿Por qué? —susurró ella conteniendo los deseos de salir huyendo—. Edward, no sé qué es lo que pasa. Edward, por favor... ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?


	3. Capítulo Uno

**.**

 **.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: El Hombre Que Odié de Kelly Hunter**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Diez años más tarde...**_

 **Bella**

Por lo que se refería al nivel de dificultad, era como si Bella Swan estuviera cargando con un cadáver. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más, por lo que tiró y tiró hasta que, por fin, consiguió colocar la caja sobre el trineo y atarla para que no se moviera. ¿Qué importaba que las cajas de cartón no estuvieran diseñadas para un tratamiento tan brusco? Aquélla no tenía elección.

Había llegado el momento de marcharse, pero Bella se volvió hacia la cabaña. Sus pesadas botas de nieve se agarraron al resbaladizo escalón y, entonces, ella agarró la puerta y la cerró con llave. En la cabaña todo estaba en orden. Limpio, ordenado y completamente impersonal. Misión cumplida.

Se subió al asiento de su vehículo de nieve y se dirigió al teleférico.

Entonces, al llegar allí, detuvo el vehículo y bajó de nuevo la caja del trineo. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando no tuvo más remedio que volver a golpear duramente la caja. Después, volvió a montarse en el vehículo y se dirigió a la torre de control para aparcarlo en su sitio, al lado de la puerta.

El vehículo de nieve era de Jacob. También lo era el pesado abrigo que él había insistido en que ella se pusiera antes de que le permitiera dirigirse a la cabaña. La radio que llevaba en el bolsillo le pertenecía a él también. Había cobrado vida hacía unos minutos para permitir que Jacob, desde su puesto de jefe de pista, le dijera que se diera prisa porque el tiempo estaba empeorando, el último teleférico que bajaba de la montaña iba a salir en cinco minutos y esperaba que ella estuviera dentro.

Tras dejar todo en su sitio, desató el trineo y lo guardó en el compartimiento correspondiente. Jacob insistía mucho en el orden a todos sus empleados. Si todo no estaba en su sitio, corrían el riesgo de que él los despidiera de Silverlake Mountain y que tuvieran que trabajar en los bares, restaurantes y albergues de esquí de Queenstown.

—¿Está hecho todo? —le preguntó Jacob cuando ella entró en la sala de control y cerró la puerta.

—Todo hecho —respondió Bella tras dejar las llaves del vehículo de nieve en el llavero que había al lado de la puerta y la radio en el cargador. Se sacó las llaves de la cabaña del bolsillo y se las ofreció a Jacob. Que ella supiera, aquéllas no se colgaban en ningún sitio—. Mi madre me dijo que te diera éstas también.

Jacob se limitó a frotarse uno de los brazos en vez de tomar las llaves, por lo que Bella las dejó sobre la mesa. Francamente, no quería volver a verlas. Y no podía culpar a Jacob porque le ocurriera lo mismo.

—Francamente, eso que hacían, jamás me pareció bien —musitó Jacob.

—Sí, bueno, no eres el único.

Una verdad por otra y sólo porque se trataba de Jacob. Todos los demás se encontraban con un silencio hostil y desafiante, un mecanismo de defensa que había desarrollado en su adolescencia.

—Pero ya ha terminado todo—añadió.

La muerte solía terminar con muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —le preguntó Jacob—. ¿Está en el entierro?

—No —respondió Bella muy cansada—. Por supuesto que no. Ha ido a darse un paseo por las orillas del lago Wanaka. Creo que se va a despedir de él allí.

—¿Va a trabajar esta noche en el bar? —quiso saber Jacob. Bella asintió.

—Sí. Estás invitado a pasarte y a tomarte una copa en honor al muerto esta noche. Discretamente, por supuesto, pero paga la casa. Es la única manera de despedirse cuando uno no se puede despedir oficialmente.

—Ella lo quería mucho —dijo Jacob—. Eso hay que admitirlo.

—Lo sé. Es que...

La amargura no le sentaba bien. Bella trataba de evitarla a toda costa. Sin embargo, se había pasado toda una tarde retirando las pistas del paso de su madre por la vida de James Masen y recordando exactamente todas las cosas a las que su madre había renunciado por él y lo que había recibido a cambio.

—Lo sé.

No era culpa de Jacob, sino del pésimo estado de ánimo de Bella. No era culpa de Jacob que él hubiera sido el desgraciado empleado encargado de cuidar a la joven Bella aquella primera vez que Esme Elizabeth Swan había subido a la cabaña para estar con su amante casado. No era culpa de Jacob que hubiera tenido que cargar con Bella todas las veces subsiguientes, hasta que Bella había sido lo suficientemente mayor como para no necesitar canguro.

Jacob la había enseñado a esquiar, a amar la montaña y la había mantenido a salvo de todo a excepción de la amarga realidad. Nada hubiera podido mantenerla a salvo de eso.

Las cosas habían cambiado para Bella después de que la aventura de James Masen con Esme hubiera salido a la luz. Sus amigas habían dejado de serlo y ella jamás había aprendido a hacer amigas nuevas. Cuando los chicos comenzaron a fijarse en ella, había descubierto que sus anteriores amigas se convertían en celosas y furiosas enemigas que sabían exactamente golpearle donde más le dolía.

—¿Vas a quedarte en Queenstown durante un tiempo para ayudar a tu madre a sobreponerse a la nueva situación? —le preguntó Jacob.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Me puedo quedar un par de semanas. Luego, tendré que regresar a mi trabajo en Christchurch.

—He oído que has encontrado un trabajo de diseñadora allí.

—Así es.

Efectivamente, su testarudez y su talento la habían ayudado a conseguir un trabajo como diseñadora gráfica para una empresa de efectos especiales para películas. La testarudez y el talento la habían mantenido allí. La recompensa era que no tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad a diario. La realidad estaba demasiado valorada.

—¿Podrías hacerlo desde aquí?

—¿Y por qué iba a querer hacerlo desde aquí?

—No lo sé —dijo Jacob rascándose la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño—. Podría ser diferente para ti ahora que James no está.

—No veo por qué. Alice sigue aquí. Edward sigue aquí. La viuda de James sigue aquí. Y siguen siendo los dueños de la mitad de esta ciudad. Jamás han sentido la inclinación de hacer que nada le resulte fácil a un Swan.

—No fue fácil para nadie —dijo Jacob—. Podría ser un buen momento para olvidarse de las antiguas rencillas.

—Estás comportándote de un modo racional —comentó Bella—. La interacción entre los Swan y los Masen no es nunca racional.

—No tiene por qué ser así.

—Claro que sí —murmuró ella. Se abrió a Jacob porque el hombretón siempre se había mostrado amable con ella y sabía más de la verdadera Bella Swan que la mayoría—. Jacob, no quiero regresar a Queenstown. Lo único que he hecho aquí siempre es esconderme de otras personas. Ponerme máscaras para que la gente viera lo que esperara ver. Una chica que se encuentra completamente a gusto en un bar lleno de desconocidos. La desafiante hija de la amante de James Masen. Una sirena en mi propio derecho, completamente cómoda en mi papel. Todo máscaras. Por el contrario, en Christchurch... —añadió Bella encogiéndose de hombros—. Allí, por fin he reunido el valor de quitarme la máscara para ser sólo yo.

—¿Estás haciendo amigos?

—No es eso. Todavía no, pero, al menos, no tengo enemigos. Eso ya es algo, ¿no te parece?

Bella comprendió que lo había avergonzado. Y había dejado demasiado en evidencia. La situación no le resultaba cómoda. Había llegado el momento de escapar.

—¿Vas a enviar ese teleférico ya colina abajo? —Estoy esperando a otro pasajero.

—¿A quién?

Las pistas de esquí llevaban cerradas desde la hora del almuerzo a causa del cambiante tiempo. Bella se había imaginado que todos los esquiadores y todos los empleados habían bajado hacía mucho tiempo. Todos a excepción de Jacob, que vivía en la montaña en una cabaña a medio kilómetro de distancia del complejo principal.

—Edward.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué Edward? —preguntó ella. Jacob no respondió. Tampoco la miró a los ojos. El estómago de Bella empezó a retorcerse de dolor—. ¿Me estás diciendo que Edward Masen está aquí arriba?

—Subió hace un par de horas. Está en el mirador. —¿Haciendo qué?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Pero... ¿Cómo puede estar aquí? —preguntó ella. Había planeado su excursión en un momento del día en el que ningún miembro de la familia Masen estaría cerca de allí—. ¿Por qué no está en el entierro de su padre?

—No se lo he preguntado. Además, no estaba buscando conversación, Bella. Estaba buscando soledad.

Edward Masen iba a bajar con ella de la montaña. Sólo Edward Masen, Bella Swan y una caja llena de pruebas de la relación que la madre de ella había tenido con el padre de él durante doce años.

—Genial —musitó ella—. Simplemente genial. ¿Podrías bajar otro teleférico para que él pudiera ir solo? El teleférico consistía de varias cabinas que realizaban un trayecto de subida y bajada de veinte minutos.

—No. Hay aviso de ventisca. Tienes suerte de que yo esté dispuesto a hacer bajar uno más —replicó. Entonces, miró a través del grueso cristal de la ventana de la cabina de control y asintió—. Hora de marcharnos, muchacha. Ahí está Edward.

Bella miró en la misma dirección que Jacob. Efectivamente, ahí estaba. Edward Masen. Bajaba por el sendero hacia el teleférico con el cabello negro revuelto por el viento y su hermoso rostro contraído por el empeoramiento del tiempo. Un hombre tan imprevisible y tan sexy que a ella le había provocado una extraña sensación en el vientre. Pero eso había sido antes de que Edward conjurara su odio por todo lo que estaba relacionado con los Swan.

—Genial —susurró ella—. Simplemente genial.

Agarró un viejo sombrero de piel de oveja con orejeras del surtido de objetos perdidos que había detrás de la puerta y se lo puso encima del que llevaba puesto. Ya se encargaría ella de devolverlo. Añadió una gruesa bufanda negra y unas gafas de esquí mientras Jacob la miraba completamente asombrado.

—Supongo que también te vas a llevar mi abrigo.

—Sí. Te lo devolveré mañana.

No por primera vez aquel día, Bella dio gracias por haberse puesto su ropa de esquí más vieja. El mono unisex que se había comprado hacía años durante un breve periodo de tiempo en el que trató de ocultar su figura, su feminidad. Las botas de esquí eran negras, grandes, muy usadas. Botas que no tenían nada de femenino.

—El cabello —le dijo Jacob.

—Es verdad.

Se quitó el gorro y las gafas y se retorció el cabello una y otra vez hasta poder colocarlo debajo del gorro de lana. Luego, se volvió a poner el que se había quitado y las gafas. Su cabello pelirrojo era un legado de su madre y resultaba muy distintivo. A los hombres les fascinaba. Los peluqueros querían conservarlo. Bella no se quejaba del color de su melena, era cierto, pero, en aquellos momentos, lo quería escondido. Se bajó las orejeras del gorro de piel de oveja.

—¿Mejor?

—Pareces la prima esquimal de ET —dijo Jacob—. Supongo que de eso se trata.

—Así es —afirmó ella mientras se colocaba las gafas sobre los ojos.

—O podrías ser tú misma.

—Eso no. Te presento a JT. La J es de Josh. Trabaja para ti.

—Vete —dijo Jacob con una expresión de desaprobación. Entonces, cuando Bella se inclinó para besarlo, se retiró hacia atrás—. ¡Eh, no me beses!

—Como quieras —replicó ella dándole un masculino manotazo en el brazo —. ¿Vas a ir al bar esta noche?

—Si mejora el tiempo, lo que no creo que ocurra. Dile a tu madre que bajaré para que me invite a esa copa mañana por la mañana.

—Lo haré.

—Y dile que siento mucho su pérdida. Espero que se lo digas bien.

—Se lo diré bien —prometió Bella, con un nudo en la garganta. Jacob comprendía muy bien la posición en la que había quedado su madre. Esme Swan, dueña de un bar que, se decía, había sido regalo de James Masen, no recibiría mucha compasión de nadie por la muerte de James. Tendría que lamentarse de la pérdida de su amante en solitario silencio—. Practicaré antes.

Jacob volvió a hacer un gesto de reprobación con los ojos. Entonces, se puso a mirar por la ventana de la torre en dirección al cielo.

—Kia waimarie, pequeña. Buena suerte. Mantén la cabeza baja. Y cierra la puerta cuando te marches.

Jacob esperó hasta que Bella salió para frotarse el brazo que tanto le dolía y dejar escapar un suspiro. La muchacha no se equivocaba en lo de querer evitar a Edward Masen precisamente aquel día, pero que pudiera hacerlo era un asunto completamente diferente. Lo más probable era que, en algún momento del descenso, Edward Masen se diera cuenta de quién era. Lo más probable era que empezara a atar cabos.

Jacob daba trabajo a adolescentes si tenían la experiencia y la constancia que él estaba buscando, pero no los contrataba tan jóvenes. Nunca.

Tampoco tenían sus empleados la piel de alabastro, delicada mandíbula y, si un hombre podía apartar la mirada de aquellos labios, algo que a algunos les resultaba imposible, sus ojos, del color de las nubes que traen la nieve, la delatarían. Nadie tenía unos ojos como los de las mujeres Swan. No de ese color. Ni con la expresión de desafío que acechaba en las profundidades. Una sensual mezcla de orgullo y vulnerabilidad. Un hombre podría perderse en aquellos ojos y no volver a salir a la superficie, como si se hubiera visto arrastrado por una sirena. Jacob había visto como algo así ocurría y había visto el destrozo que había causado.

—Baja los ojos, muchacha —susurró—. Dale a ese muchacho una oportunidad.

.

.

.

.

 **Edward**

Edward Masen bajó la cabeza y apretó el paso para dirigirse al teleférico. El tiempo era tan malo e imprevisible como su estado de ánimo. Sus sentimientos eran una terrible mezcla de tristeza y lamento, de ira y de desafío. No había podido soportar quedarse hasta el final del entierro de su padre. La sentida pena de su madre había acicateado su furia. Las súplicas de su hermana para que él no empeorara las cosas sólo habían conseguido empujarlo con más insistencia a marcharse antes de que maldijera a su padre para que se pudriera en el infierno durante toda la eternidad.

Eso ya no se habría podido arreglar. Su madre, el pilar de la sociedad, se habría desmoronado por completo. Alice, su hermana, era más fuerte. Alice le habría hecho pagar muy caro el hecho de haber sometido a la familia a más escándalos. Sólo los cotillas se habrían sentido satisfechos, pero no por mucho tiempo. No lo estarían nunca.

Le hubiera gustado tener una mujer con la que consolarse y, efectivamente, allí había más que suficientes. Sin embargo, hasta aquél pequeño consuelo apestaba al legado de su padre. Falta de consideración, impulsividad y apetitos no saciados fácilmente. Tal vez Edward había dejado de sufrir de falta de consideración hacía unos años y tal vez él hacía todo lo posible para controlar su impulsividad, pero de lo último era culpable sin remisión.

En lo que se refería a las mujeres y a las relaciones sexuales, no se satisfacía fácilmente. En lo que se refería al indiscriminado uso que podría hacer del cuerpo de una mujer aquella noche y las pocas posibilidades que ella tenía de despertar sus sentimientos, bueno... Ninguna mujer se merecía algo así. Era mejor para todos simplemente practicar lo que su difunto padre jamás había practicado y quedarse sin sexo.

Su madre había organizado una copa de despedida para después del entierro, pero él no tenía intención alguna de aparecer por allí. Había preferido ir a la montaña para honrar la memoria de su padre a su modo.

El teleférico era una novedad en la montaña sobre la que él había estado a favor. Había reemplazado al anticuado telesilla y había doblado los beneficios de Silverlake de la noche a la mañana. El deporte del esquí había cambiado. Lo de enfrentarse a los elementos y esforzarse físicamente por subir la ladera de la montaña ya no formaba parte de la experiencia. Todo había cambiado para centrarse en la comodidad.

Miró hacia las ventanas de la torre de control y saludó al jefe de la pista de su padre con la mano. Nadie sabía por qué Jacob no había estado en el entierro, pero el corpulento maorí siempre había regido su vida por leyes propias.

No obstante, siempre había sido leal a James Masen.

Un muchacho muy abrigado salió de la torre y se dirigió hacia el teleférico, en el que entró detrás de él. Cuando los dos estuvieron dentro, cerró las puertas.

Edward se sacudió la nieve del abrigo y se pasó la mano por el cabello. No iba vestido para subir a la montaña. Bajo el pesado abrigo de lana, iba vestido para un entierro. La única concesión que le había hecho a la montaña había sido cambiarse los zapatos de vestir por unas botas de nieve. No había sido suficiente para un tiempo tan malo.

Se fijó en el muchacho. Resultaba algo menudo para ser uno de los trabajadores de Jacob. Él solía contratarlos más corpulentos. Dejando el cerebro al margen, la fuerza bruta era siempre muy necesaria en la montaña y todos los que trabajaban allí lo sabían. El muchacho tenía los pies separados, las rodillas ligeramente dobladas. Por su aspecto, parecía uno de esos muchachos que practican el snowboard. Hardcore, a juzgar por las prendas tan poco conjuntadas. Nada de prendas de marca. Aquel muchacho parecía más interesado en la emoción de subir una montaña y otra y otra más. No tenía nada que demostrar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Edward lo envidiaba.

Lo que él tenía que hacer en los próximos seis meses era demostrar a los banqueros y a los accionistas que él era tan bueno como su padre en lo que se refería a la dirección de los negocios familiares. Como si no lo hubieran criado desde la cuna para alcanzar aquella posición, aprendiendo desde abajo a las órdenes de su padre.

A James Masen se le había comunicado que se estaba muriendo hacía dos años. Desde aquel momento, había empezado a traspasar los poderes de la dirección de Masen a Edward. Le había enseñado con el ejemplo. Lo que hacer, lo que no hacer y cómo recuperarse. Había hecho que Edward lo admirara en muchos sentidos. Había conseguido que Edward se preocupara por el negocio que tenía bajo su control y por la gente que trabajaba para él.

James Masen siempre había ido dos pasos por delante en cualquier cosa, excepto en lo que se refería a pensar que su esposa, tan de buena familia, y su bella y sensual amante pudieran coexistir pacíficamente en aquella ciudad.

En lo que se refería a eso, James Masen había sido un estúpido. Edward comprendía perfectamente lo que su padre había visto en Esme Swan. No había estado entonces tan ciego como lo estaba en aquellos momentos. Una sensualidad latente que afectaba con fuerza a un hombre. Un descarado conocimiento sobre cómo satisfacer esos deseos, un conocimiento del que la puritana y bien educada madre había carecido por completo.

Lo que James Masen deseaba, lo poseía. Podría haberse salido con la suya si lo hubiera dejado tan sólo en eso. Si sólo lo hubiera hecho una vez. O dos.

Sin embargo, lo había tenido que tener todo sin importarle el dolor que les causaba a los que le rodeaban.

El teleférico comenzó a moverse suavemente mientras aún estaba bajo la protección de las paredes y del tejado de la terminal. Entonces, el viento comenzó a azotarla. La nieve empezó a cubrir las ventanas y el descenso se hizo mucho más movido. Tanto Edward como el muchacho miraron automáticamente al cable para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

El muchacho miró hacia el intercomunicador que había en la pared, como si estuviera valorando la necesidad de ponerse en contacto con Jacob. Edward también lo miró.

—Según la predicción meteorológica, el frente aún está bastante alejado — dijo el muchacho por fin. Su voz apenas resultaba audible bajo la bufanda.

Edward asintió. Había visto cómo se acercaba la tormenta desde el mirador. Decidió que, debido a su compostura y conversación, el muchacho debía ser algo mayor de lo que había pensado en un principio. No servía de nada tratar de juzgar la edad del muchacho por el rostro, dado que lo único que se le veía era la boca.

Y menuda boca.

Edward apartó la mirada. Rápidamente.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

Otro golpe de viento sacudió el teleférico y lo hizo zarandearse de un lado a otro. Esto provocó que tanto él como el muchacho volvieran a levantar la mirada hacia el cable que los sujetaba. Una vez más, el muchacho miró hacia el

Interfono.

Una vez más, Edward estudió lo poco que podía ver del rostro del muchacho bajo el gorro, las gafas y la bufanda. Entonces, turbado, apartó la mirada.

El viento amainó un poco y el teleférico dejó de moverse de un lado a otro. Parecía que ya no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Ya sólo quedaban once minutos para que terminara el trayecto. Además, no servía de nada mirar por la ventana. La visibilidad era cero. Por lo tanto, para no mirar al muchacho, sólo podía mirar a la caja.

El muchacho parecía inquieto. Cuando se movió, Edward contuvo la necesidad de mirarlo y mantuvo los ojos pegados a la caja.

Diez minutos.

El teleférico comenzó a ascender suavemente a medida que se acercaba a la primera de las siete torres de conexión. Edward sintió que el cabello de la nuca se le erizaba. El muchacho lo estaba estudiando a él en aquellos momentos. Lo sentía.

Y la reacción de Edward fue de puro deseo. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Seguramente Jacob había disminuido la velocidad por el viento y por el hecho de que se estuvieran acercando a la torre. Sin embargo, el teleférico comenzó a detenerse hasta que se quedó inmóvil, balanceándose en el viento.

Edward se agarró a la barra y se dirigió al interfono. Igual que el muchacho, si era verdad que trabajaba con Jacob, había trabajado en los remontes de aquella montaña. Sabía lo que había que hacer.

—Jacob, ¿estás ahí?

Jacob no respondió y tampoco la operadora que, supuestamente, se ocupaba de dirigir la estación base. Mala señal. El muchacho no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a Edward a través de aquellas malditas gafas de esquiar y a morderse el labio inferior. Edward tensó los suyos.

—Jacob —repitió—, ¿me oyes?

Cuando siguió sin recibir respuesta, colocó de malos modos el interfono de nuevo en su lugar y se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo del abrigo. No tenía cobertura. No era que lo hubiera esperado. Las ventiscas producían ese efecto.

Maldita sea.

El muchacho también se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a apretar botones con la mano enguantada.

—Yo tampoco tengo cobertura —murmuró. —Volveré a llamar a Jacob dentro de un minuto — dijo Edward.

Le dio diez. Diez minutos de tenso silencio, acompañados por una fascinación hacia aquel muchacho que Edward ni siquiera quería intentar definir.

—Alguien debería haberse puesto ya en contacto con nosotros.

Lo que el muchacho no había dicho era que el hecho de que Jacob no siguiera el protocolo significaba con toda probabilidad que estaba teniendo problemas en la torre de control. Lo mismo se podía decir de la base. Debía de haber alguien allí abajo, porque, si no, el teleférico no habría funcionado.

—El interfono funciona, por lo que probaré otros canales. Tal vez logre contactar con alguien.

No encontraron a nadie más.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos. Otra ráfaga de viento azotó el teleférico, con mucha más fuerza que antes. Las manos del muchacho se agarraron con fuerza al pasamanos y miró al cable que los sostenía. La bufanda se le cayó del rostro y dejó al descubierto una piel blanca como el marfil y una mandíbula que, con toda seguridad, jamás había visto una cuchilla. ¿Piel blanca como el marfil? ¿En un muchacho?

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó antes de que pudiera contenerse—. ¿Catorce? ¿Quince?

—Más.

—¿Cuántos más?

—Bastantes más.

¿Bastantes más? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era ésa?

—Diecinueve —dijo el muchacho rápidamente, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Edward.

—¿De verdad? —replicó. El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

Edward estaba empezando a pensar que había más abrigo, sombrero y bufanda que muchacho. De diecinueve nada. Miró de nuevo al muchacho como si estuviera buscando... ¿qué exactamente? ¿Respuestas? ¿Una razón para su fascinación? Jamás se había sentido inclinado hacia los de su propio sexo y no tenía intención de empezar en aquel momento.

Fueron pasando los minutos, aunque no en silencio. El rugido del viento y la tensión del cable se encargaban de eso. Sin embargo, no se produjo más conversación. Y la radio que los comunicaba con el mundo exterior se mantuvo sumida en un ominoso silencio.

Edward miró el reloj y luego miró al muchacho. Se preguntó por qué no se quitaba las gafas. Después de todo, no parecía probable que fueran a abandonar el teleférico en un futuro cercano.

—¿Vives en la ciudad? —le preguntó Edward. El muchacho asintió.

—¿Vives solo? Es decir, ¿hay alguien que pueda darse cuenta de que no estás y dar la señal de alarma? —aclaró. No se trataba de una frase de las que se utilizaban para flirtear con una persona, pero, por si acaso, sintió la necesidad de aclararlo.

—Yo no contaría con eso. Mi... mi compañera de piso está fuera de la ciudad esta tarde y luego trabaja esta noche. Yo entro y salgo a mi aire.

Edward suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Y él que se había imaginado a la mamá del muchacho esperándole para cenar y preocupándose cuando no se presentara. Tal vez el muchacho tenía diecinueve años después de todo.

—¿Y usted? —le preguntó el muchacho—. ¿Lo esperan en algún sitio?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿lo echarán de menos?

—Lo dudo —musitó. Si su madre y su hermana lo echaban de menos, seguramente lo que sentirían sería alivio—. Yo no contaría con que nadie se alarmara por mi ausencia. Digámoslo así.

Más silencio, interrumpido sólo por el rugido del viento contra el exterior del teleférico.

—Al menos, estamos a cubierto —añadió él. Una pena que estuvieran a cincuenta metros sobre el suelo, colgados de un cable y en medio de la ventisca —. ¿Qué hay en la caja? ¿Algo que podamos utilizar?

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó el muchacho. De repente, pareció asustado y alarmado.

—La caja —repitió él—. ¿Qué hay en la caja? ¿Algo que podamos utilizar?

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó el muchacho. Su voz volvía a sonar ronca y ahogada. El rostro quedaba prácticamente escondido entre las gafas, la bufanda y el gorro.

—Comida o mantas —dijo Edward—. Si Dios fuera bueno, también habría whisky.

—No tengo whisky —musitó el muchacho—. Son sólo cosas mías. Principalmente tonterías. Hoy he terminado en la montaña.

—¿Media temporada? — El muchacho asintió. —¿Te han despedido?

— No.

—¿Tienes un trabajo mejor?

—Sí.

—¿Cerca de aquí?

Era parte del trabajo de Edward ocuparse del funcionamiento de las pistas de esquí. Era la única parte del imperio empresarial sobre el que James había mantenido un férreo control y, por lo tanto, el único de sus negocios sobre el que Edward no tenía mucha información. Si había problemas con los empleados de la montaña o si los trabajadores se marchaban a trabajar en otras pistas, él necesitaba saberlo.

—En Christchurch.

No había pistas de esquí en Christchurch.

—¿De qué es el trabajo?

—De esto no.

Es decir, el muchacho no era lo que él había pensado, un adicto al snowboard que iba de pista en pista en busca de nieve.

La conversación volvió a detenerse. El muchacho terminó por sentarse en la caja y se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. A juzgar por el modo en el que frunció los labios, seguía sin cobertura. No había otra cosa que hacer más que esperar.

—¿Estás seguro de que en esa caja no hay nada que podamos utilizar? — volvió a preguntar Edward. Llevaban allí más de una hora y cada vez tenían más frío —. Incluso la basura puede tener utilidad.

—Esta basura no —replicó el muchacho—. Confíe en mí. No hay nada en esta caja que usted quiera ver.

—¿Con esa frase vas a conseguir que yo sienta menos curiosidad por saber lo que hay en esa caja? —preguntó Edward—. Te aseguro que no es así.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y se negó a responder. Edward lo estudió una vez más y se preguntó qué podría haber en aquella caja para que el muchacho se mostrara tan poco inclinado a abrirla en su presencia.

—Mira, muchacho. Supón que hay algo en esa caja que no debiera estar ahí. Una barra de chocolate o cincuenta. Un ordenador que no usa nadie. Material de esquí que no te pertenece. ¿De verdad crees que, dadas las circunstancias, me va a importar?

—¿Tan seguro está de que no le va a importar dado que, en teoría, yo le estaría robando a su familia? —replicó el muchacho. Se metió de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo—. De todos modos, no hay nada robado en la caja. Es sólo basura.

—Si es sólo basura —murmuró Edward—, ¿por qué la proteges de ese modo? Entonces —añadió, cuando vio que el chico se negaba a responder—, ¿sabes quién soy?

El muchacho asintió.

—¿Y debería yo saber quién eres tú?

—No.

—Porque me resultas familiar.

—No lo soy.

—Creciste en Queenstown, ¿verdad? —dijo Edward. El muchacho ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos y, por alguna razón, esto le escoció a Edward. ¿De verdad era el hecho de mirar a una persona a los ojos pedir demasiado?

—Usted no me conoce —afirmó el muchacho—. No necesita conocerme.

—Dado que estamos atrapados aquí, no estoy de acuerdo. ¿Te ha enseñado alguien a observar las buenas maneras? ¿No te han enseñado a presentarte?

—No.

—Pues ya va siendo hora de que aprendas. Mi nombre es Edward Masen. Edward para la mayoría, aunque si lo prefieres puedes llamarme Masen. Respondo a los dos nombres. Ahora te toca a ti.

—Josh —dijo el muchacho de mala gana. —Es habitual proporcionar un apellido.

—De donde yo vengo, no.

—Está bien —repuso Edward. Al menos, le había sacado algo al joven Josh. Debía hacer que el muchacho se relajara antes de buscar más información. En realidad, podía sacar el expediente del muchacho en cuanto salieran de aquel teleférico. En aquellos momentos, quería algo más que información. Quería ver los ojos del muchacho—. ¿Te vas a quitar en algún momento esas gafas, Josh?

—No estaba pensando hacerlo —le espetó el muchacho. La curva de sus labios hizo que Edward contuviera el aliento. El muchacho levantó la barbilla, pero no se quitó las gafas. La actitud del muchacho cambió ligeramente, atrayendo la mirada de Edward y confundiéndolo aún más.

—Masen, si quieres que me desnude, sólo tienes que decirlo —murmuró el muchacho—, aunque, si observamos las buenas maneras, tal vez deberías invitarme a una copa primero.


	4. Capítulo Dos

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: El Hombre Que Odié de Kelly Hunter**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bella**

Bella no debería haber dicho eso. A cincuenta metros de altura y sin escapatoria posible. Acababa de desafiar la identidad sexual de un hombre que llevaba amando, y abandonando, a las mujeres desde su adolescencia.

Se decía que Edward Masen sabía exactamente cómo satisfacer a una mujer. Que podía aguantar toda la noche cuando lo deseaba. Por otro lado, mantener el interés de Edward durante más de una noche había resultado hasta el momento imposible para cualquier mujer. Jamás se había escuchado rumor alguno de que Edward prefiriera a los hombres, pero, desde que pronunció aquellas palabras, parecía que el teleférico se había quedado sin aire. El modo en el que le brillaron los ojos y en cómo su mirada se detuvo sobre los labios de Bella, antes de apartarse precipitadamente, había estado cargado de sensualidad.

¿Qué podía ser peor, que la furia de Edward?

Cuando él volvió a mirarla, lo que Bella vio en aquellos ojos verdes, hizo que se sintiera como si el suelo se le desmoronara bajo los pies. Entonces, bajó la mirada y se preparó físicamente para la respuesta de él.

—Lo siento, muchacho —gruñó él—, no eres mi tipo. Entonces, el silencio se apoderó de ellos, un silencio pesado y asfixiante.

—Prueba de nuevo la radio —sugirió ella, para cambiar de conversación. Él lo hizo, pero no respondió nadie.

Edward volvió a quedar en silencio y éste pareció extenderse hasta la eternidad. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y se miró los zapatos, lo que le permitió a Bella estudiar su rostro. No había en él imperfección alguna. Todo ocupaba el lugar que exigía la belleza masculina, con una boca que sugería sensualidad y risas.

Sin embargo, él no sonreía en aquellos momentos, pero, al menos, había dejado de insistir sobre lo de la caja o sobre el hecho de que se quitara las gafas. Este hecho hizo que Bella pensara en las cosas que tenía en la caja y que, efectivamente, tenían un uso en aquellos momentos. Manoplas, para empezar. Seguramente serían demasiado pequeñas para él, pero por lo menos podría utilizar las fundas impermeables de las manoplas. La caja también contenía las infusiones de hierbas que a su madre tanto le gustaban y también las provisiones que había encontrado y que harían que cualquiera se preguntara qué era lo que hacía James Masen en su cabaña de la montaña. Galletas de almendras, bombones de Godiva...

También había encontrado objetos personales como el champú de Esme y su suavizante. Crema hidratante que olía a jazmín y a sándalo, cepillos y pasta de dientes... Objetos muy femeninos.

Además, estaba la colcha.

—Es negra y azul, con la textura de un Van Gogh y es tan suave —le había contado Esme a su hija, con una sonrisa que le había partido el corazón—. Es como tumbarse en un trozo de cielo de medianoche.

Bella no había preguntado de dónde había salido y Esme no había dicho nada. Era suficiente para ella que Esme hubiera querido recogerla. Estaba segura de que había sido un regalo de su amante, posiblemente el único regalo que su madre había aceptado nunca. Esme Swan no era una prostituta, a pesar de lo que pensara la gente.

Los siguientes veinte minutos parecieron horas. El tiempo fue empeorando. Empezó a nevar con más fuerza y el viento arreciaba sin parar. Ya iba siendo hora de que los sacaran de allí, pero no parecía muy probable que aquello fuera a ocurrir en un futuro cercano. Si Jacob tenía problemas mecánicos, lo más probable era que el teleférico no se moviera hasta el día siguiente como muy pronto y eso asumiendo que los mecánicos pudieran subir a la montaña al día siguiente con la cantidad de nieve recién caída que había sobre el suelo. Por supuesto, la nieve era muy bienvenida para las pistas de esquí, pero tanta nieve en tan poco tiempo no podía significar nada bueno para nadie.

En cuanto al rescate, eso tendría que esperar hasta que el tiempo mejorara. El teleférico era cerrado, por lo que no sufrían las inclemencias del tiempo. No parecía probable que la jaula fuera a caerse al suelo a pesar de los constantes balanceos. Por lo tanto, el peligro más inmediato para ambos era el frío.

Bella se sentía bien. Tenía más capas de las que necesitaba en aquel momento en particular. Edward Masen, no.

Ella frunció el ceño y se levantó de la caja. Entonces, rasgó la cinta. Los guantes estaban cerca de la parte superior y la colcha en el fondo de la caja, protegida por un plástico. Tal vez terminaran necesitándola, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir que la necesitaban en aquel momento.

—Toma —le dijo cuando encontró las manoplas. Se las ofreció. Edward estudió las manoplas.

—¿No tienes nada de hombre?

—No, pero las cubiertas impermeables deben de estar por aquí, en alguna parte —respondió ella, mientras rebuscaba en la caja. Se las ofreció también—. Podrían dar un poco de sí.

Edward tomó las dos cosas. Las manoplas eran demasiado pequeñas para él, pero, a pesar de todo, se las puso. O tenía mucho frío o el puro sentido de la supervivencia lo empujaba a utilizar lo que fuera para mantenerse caliente. Los forros le venían mejor. Bella asintió para darle su aprobación.

Edward sonrió. —¿Qué más tienes?

—Galletas —dijo ella mostrándole el paquete—. Y chocolate —añadió, sacando también la caja de lady Godiva. Edward entornó la mirada—. Regalo de despedida —explicó ella, improvisando—. Sin embargo, creo que están pasados de fecha.

—Me alegra saberlo —comentó él con una deliciosa y profunda voz—. Espero que tengas whisky. Aunque también podría estar pasado de fecha.

—No. No hay whisky —replicó ella. Lo había dejado en la cabaña, porque ésa era bebida de hombres.

Sin embargo, sí que tenía champán. Una botella de Dom de doscientos dólares. Dejó las galletas y la sacó, pero inmediatamente cambió de opinión y la volvió a guardar antes de que él se diera cuenta. Entonces, sacó de nuevo las galletas. Abrió la caja y sacó dos antes de entregársela a Edward. Él las aceptó sin comentario alguno y se comió un puñado sin decir nada. Bella trató de no mirar el modo en el que se le movía la boca al masticar. Su rostro, su cabello, tenían el aspecto de alguien que acaba de levantarse de la cama.

Pensar lo que Edward sería capaz de hacer en una cama fue una idea muy mala. Bella tuvo que apartar la mirada y rodearse con los brazos mientras rezaba para que el teleférico empezara a moverse de nuevo muy pronto.

—¿Más? —le preguntó él de repente. Bella se sobresaltó y lo miró. Entonces, vio que él le ofrecía la caja de galletas.

—No, gracias.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

—A mediodía. ¿Y tú? —preguntó ella, al ver que Edward se había comido muchas galletas muy rápido.

—Ayer.

—Pues come más —replicó ella. Edward tomó un par de galletas más y luego retorció la bolsa para cerrarla. A continuación, se acercó a la caja y las dejó caer dentro. Miró. Vio productos de aseo, infusiones. No realizó comentario alguno.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Bella.

—Un poco —respondió él mientras retiraba la condensación de la ventana con la manga del abrigo y miraba hacia el exterior—. ¿Y tú?

—No —contestó ella.

Probablemente porque tenía las prendas repetidas. Podría darle uno de sus gorros. Tal vez tendría que hacerlo, pero aún no.

Se sentó sobre el suelo y volvió a comprobar el teléfono móvil, no para ver si tenía cobertura sino para consultar la hora. Las cinco y dieciocho. Aún no había oscurecido.

De repente, un crujido ahogado restalló en el aire, la clase de sonido que nadie que viva en una montaña quiere escuchar nunca.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó ella mientras se ponía precipitadamente de pie sin ningún tipo de dignidad. Entonces, se puso a limpiar la ventana—. ¿Puedes verla?

Se refería a la avalancha.

—Todavía no —respondió él. Se acercó a la parte del teleférico que quedaba más cerca de la cima y miró hacia arriba.

—Tal vez sólo haya sido un árbol que se partía...

En ese momento, la montaña volvió a gruñir y el teleférico se meneó salvajemente. La caja se cayó. El té cayó y la botella de champán rodó por el suelo.

Edward lanzó una maldición mientras que Bella se abalanzaba sobre la botella y la volvía a meter en la caja. Entonces, la cerró encajando las tapas. Inmediatamente, Edward la agarró por el brazo y la levantó hacia él al tiempo que los dos observaban cómo una gran parte de la montaña que quedaba a su derecha comenzaba a moverse.

—No estamos en su camino —murmuró él—. Mira.

Efectivamente, así era, pero el miedo no desaparecía. Bella cerró los ojos y se aferró al pasamanos que flanqueaba la puerta del teleférico. Sentía que Edward estaba a sus espaldas, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Quería dar un paso atrás y refugiarse en él y no sólo porque lo deseara. Simplemente, necesitaba el contacto.

—Mira —dijo él de nuevo en voz muy baja.

—No, gracias.

—Jamás volverás a ver esto, al menos desde este ángulo.

—Espero que eso sea una promesa —replicó ella.

Como el teleférico había dejado de moverse, ella miró. Contuvo el aliento ante la terrible belleza de la tierra deslizándose bajo sus pies, agrietándose y desgajándose.

Asustada, miró a Masen. Él sonrió, algo que ella jamás hubiera deseado. Había llegado el momento de marcharse, pero, ¿adónde podía ir? Los equipos de mantenimiento estarían registrando la montaña durante días. Comprobarían las torres de la estructura y todo lo demás y eso que sólo se había producido una única avalancha. ¿Y si había más?

Sin importarle que tuviera que rozar a Masen para poder llegar a la caja y tomar la botella de champán, se dio la vuelta. Tras arrodillarse, empezó a quitar el corcho. Todos los años que había pasado en un bar le dieron su recompensa cuando no tardó en sacarlo. Tras dejar que saliera la espuma, se colocó la botella contra la boca.

—Bueno, ésa es una manera de beberlo —dijo Masen secamente antes de agacharse junto a ella y agarrar la botella para apartársela de los labios, lo que hizo con una eficacia increíble—. Hay otras.

—Así se bebe muy bien. ¿Acaso te importa? Estás interrumpiendo mi pánico —dijo señalando la botella.

—Lo sé.

Y por la mirada que había en aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes, iba a seguir interrumpiéndolo. Dio un trago a la botella y Bella contempló hipnotizada cómo los músculos de la garganta se ponían a funcionar. No bebió mucho, pero cuando terminó de hacerlo, Bella estaba sedienta.

—El alcohol y la hipotermia no van bien juntos — dijo, con más amabilidad de la que le habría creído posible.

—No tengo hipotermia —musitó ella—. Todavía. Estoy en estado de shock. El alcohol es bueno para el estado de shock.

—Es cierto —replicó él. Entonces, le extendió la botella para que la tomara —. Discutes como una chica. También bebes como una chica.

Bella se quedó completamente inmóvil. No sabía si agarrar la botella que él le ofrecía y confirmar sus sospechas o no hacerlo con el mismo resultado. Al final, decidió tomar la botella y beber. Ya no le importaba lo que él pudiera sospechar. Sus prioridades habían cambiado. Era lo que tenía ver la muerte muy de cerca.

—Mira, no estoy diciendo que esta situación sea ideal, pero, por el momento, estamos bastante a salvo —dijo él con voz tranquilizadora mientras le quitaba la botella de nuevo—. Tenemos un refugio, comida. Champán —añadió con una sonrisa—. Y teléfonos que funcionarán en cuanto pase la ventisca. No estamos lejos de la estación de arriba. Vendrán a recogernos desde allí.

Tal vez sería así. Tal vez Edward Masen y ella pudieran aguantar hasta entonces si permanecían en calma, pensaban con la cabeza y compartían el calor corporal y hacían todo lo que se suponía que la gente hacía cuando se quedaban atrapados en el frío.

—Eh —susurró él.

Las gafas de Bella se estaban empañando. Tal vez eran las lágrimas.

—Chica... porque eres una chica —añadió—. De eso estoy seguro. Tranquilízate. No te dejes llevar por el pánico. Todo va a salir bien.

Bella agradeció las palabras. Entonces, la montaña volvió a moverse y, en aquella ocasión, el teleférico hizo lo mismo.

Bajó y bajó, como si fuera a cámara lenta, aún unido al cable. El acoplamiento no les había fallado. Había sido otra cosa.

El cuerpo de Bella no quería hacer lo que el teleférico estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo quería mantenerse arriba. Edward dio un paso hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Entonces, la apretó contra el suelo. En aquel momento, el teleférico caía ya a toda velocidad.

—Agárrate fuerte —musitó.

Ella obedeció. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le colocó la mejilla contra el pecho. Olía tan bien... Incluso con el miedo olía bien. Sintió un pequeño consuelo al ver que Edward se había equivocado en lo de no correr un peligro inminente y que ella había tenido todo el derecho del mundo a sentir pánico.

Entonces, la montaña se estrelló contra ellos. El mundo quedó a oscuras. El hecho de tener razón no producía consuelo alguno.

Bella se despertó. Sintió una gran incomodidad. Y dolor. Recobró la conciencia lentamente, recordando a retazos todo lo que había ocurrido antes. El descenso. La avalancha. Edward Masen. Estaba tumbado en el suelo debajo de ella. Inconsciente pero aún respirando. Alrededor de ambos, los restos de un teleférico destrozado y medio enterrado en nieve suelta.

Nieve suelta. No era la nieve de una avalancha, que los habría rodeado como si fuera cemento.

Edward respiraba, por lo que ella se levantó suavemente de él tanto por su bien como por el suyo propio. Las piernas y los brazos le funcionaban, pero tenía mucho frío. Edward parecía estar peor. Sin sombrero, sin ropa apropiada para la nieve, tenía el rostro muy pálido a excepción de la sangre que le manaba lentamente de un corte en la frente y que manchaba el suelo debajo de él. Incluso la sangre tenía un aspecto frío.

Bella se quitó el guante y le tocó el rostro. Descubrió que el tacto era completamente helado.

No le resultó fácil quitarse las gafas y el gorro de piel de oveja y colocárselo a él. Volvió a ponerse las gafas y le colocó las palmas de las manos sobre las mejillas, rezando para que el calor le llegara a tiempo.

—Edward, despierta —dijo. Él se rebulló un poco y abrió los ojos—. Edward, mírame.

Edward lo intentó. Lo intentó con todas sus ganas.

—Masen, concéntrate.

—Ya te dije que estaríamos bien —musitó él. Entonces, pareció que iba a volver a perder el conocimiento.

—No, no, Edward... Eh, Masen. Despierta. Hora de marcharnos. —Bien —dijo él—. Vete...

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, que tenía que estar doliéndole mucho. Bella le impidió el movimiento para que no se quitara el gorro y descubriera que tenía sangre.

—Yo me quedo aquí —añadió.

—No, aquí te morirás, Edward. Concéntrate. Y muévete. Hemos perdido nuestro refugio. Casi está oscuro. Necesitamos irnos.

—¿Adónde? Buena pregunta.

—Creo... Está bien. Creo que tenemos dos opciones. O nos quedamos aquí y nos refugiamos en lo que queda del teleférico o... si puedes andar, podemos tratar de llegar de nuevo a la estación. El cable sigue unido a algo allí arriba. Mira.

Edward miró hacia donde ella le indicaba, hacia donde el cable, efectivamente, se estiraba hacia arriba.

—No creo que debiéramos quedarnos aquí —dijo ella—. Si puedes moverte, deberíamos marcharnos. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Irme —dijo él, tras pensarlo durante unos segundos.

Bella lo ayudó a sentarse y luego a levantarse. Así empezaron a avanzar, paso a paso, con el cable como guía. Contenía el aliento cada vez que él se caía, dado que no tenía fuerzas para sostenerlo. Si Edward podía subir la montaña, tendría que hacerlo solo, lo que significaba que tendría que echar mano de sus reservas de fuerza y determinación. O de ira y rabia. Lo que fuera.

—¿Sabes lo que más odio? —le preguntó ella por fin dando paso a su propia rabia cuando pareció que Edward estaba a punto de perder la suya—. La gente que recibe todo en bandeja de plata y que luego se rinden al más mínimo obstáculo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. ¿Y sabes qué más odio? Los hombres que se creen que lo pueden tener todo. Si yo estuviera a cargo del infierno, habría un pozo especialmente para ellos y los bajaría centímetro a centímetro hasta que se dieran cuenta de que tal vez no se merecían todo lo que tenían.

—Tienes mucho odio en tu interior. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Ni que lo digas. También odio a los que se emborrachan y se convierten en personas malvadas y a los que dan malas propinas.

—Y yo odio a las mujeres que no hacen más que manipular a los hombres.

—Yo también —dijo ella enfáticamente—. Pero te aseguro que deberías probar a los hombres.

—Y tú también —murmuró él—. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que vayas vestida de hombre? ¿Acaso quieres parecer uno?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Tienes una docena de hermanos y tomas prestada su ropa para ir a trabajar en la montaña?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te disfrazas?

—Costumbre.

Con eso, Bella dio por terminada la conversación. Se concentraron en subir unos cincuenta metros arriba de aquella maldita montaña. Camino a ninguna parte, con la nieve aún cayendo y el viento azotándoles con fuerza. Bella no tenía frío, pero lo más probable era que Masen sí.

El cable se erguía ya por encima de sus cabezas. Eso era una buena noticia si significaba que se estaban acercando a la estación. Mala porque el cable no ayudaba a avanzar a Edward. Él volvió a caerse y, en aquella ocasión, dejó una mancha oscura de sangre sobre la nieve, justo sobre el lugar donde cayó de cabeza.

—Edward... —dijo ella. Se arrodilló junto a él y vio que tenía el rostro muy pálido y los labios casi azules. En aquella ocasión, tenía los ojos cerrados—. Edward, despierta. Vamos. Ya casi estamos allí. Háblame. Dime qué es lo que odias.

—Los vi juntos en una ocasión —susurró sin abrir los ojos—. Comprando ropa.

—¿A quién? —preguntó ella. Lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a incorporarse. Entonces, se colocó el brazo por encima para poder levantarlo—. ¿A quién viste?

—A Esme y a Bella Swan. Y a mi padre.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó ella—. Tal vez simplemente estaba pasando por allí —afirmó. Ella lo sabía bien.

Consiguió levantarlo y lo apoyó sobre ella. La sangre de la herida de él le cayó por la mejilla.

—¿Las has visto? —preguntó él—. ¿Has visto a Esme Swan y a su hija?

—Sí, las he visto —respondió ella. No comprendía por qué hablaba de aquello. ¿Acaso habría averiguado su identidad?

—Entonces, lo sabes.

—¿Qué es lo que sé? —inquirió ella. Comenzó a tirar de él para que los dos siguieran andando. Abrió un camino a través de la nieve para que a él le resultara más fácil avanzar.

—¿Que son unas zorras?

—Que son muy hermosas.

No era lo que había esperado escuchar en labios de Edward Masen, sino lo que llevaba toda la vida escuchando. Lo miró, pero vio que él no levantaba la vista del suelo. ¿Cuánto más iba a poder seguir?

—Bueno, no creo que eso sea un delito.

—Y tienen una cierta arrogancia.

—Tonterías —replicó ella.

—Como si supieran lo que uno está pensando, pero no les importara en absoluto.

—Tal vez sea un mecanismo de defensa.

—Enloquecedor. Eso es lo que es.

Bella no dignificó aquel comentario con una respuesta.

—Esme Swan tuvo a mi padre embelesado durante más de diez años. Sabía que él tenía esposa e hijos. Responsabilidades. Y no le importó.

—¿Y no debería haber sido a él a quien importara aquella situación?

—A él le importaba.

—Sí —musitó Bella—. Pero no lo suficiente para dejar de cometer adulterio. Menudo ejemplo era.

—Estás hablando de mi padre.

—Efectivamente.

Bella cerró la boca y dejó que su ira la transportara ladera arriba. La ira resultaba muy útil, pero se disipaba demasiado rápido, rasgada por el viento y el frío, para encontrarse con un muro de nieve y los primeros signos de rendición y derrota.

—No puede faltar mucho. Es imposible...

Pero sí que faltaba.

Siguieron avanzando con el cable como guía. Bella iba la primera, hasta que terminó agotada. Entonces, Edward llegó a su nivel y la miró a los ojos.

—Además, está la hija —dijo pasando por delante de ella.

—¿Qué pasa con la hija? —le espetó ella, muy enfadada. Si volvía a caerse, le daría una patada para que siguiera subiendo la ladera.

—Es de una belleza exquisita. Y muy astuta. Hizo siempre lo que quiso con mi padre. Le consiguió un trabajo detrás de otro.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Y ella no consiguió conservar ninguno de ellos.

—Tal vez no le gustaba ninguno de ellos —replicó Bella apretando los dientes.

¿Qué trabajos le había conseguido James Masen? ¿De friega platos en el Holiday Inn? ¿O los turnos de jueves por la tarde o sábado por la mañana en la tienda de cómics? El trabajo en el estudio de tatuajes se lo había conseguido ella sola, eso sí lo sabía. Todos habían sido temporales porque tenían que encajar con sus estudios. Eso era lo que tenían que hacer los estudiantes para ganarse la vida mientras estaban en la universidad.

—Aparentemente, se considera una artista.

—Tal vez sea una artista.

—Pues aún hay más. Le compró una casa en Christchurch.

—¿Qué?

—¿No escuchas?

De hecho, no. Bella miró a Edward con desaprobación. No le importaba que estuviera herido y empapado hasta la médula. Se equivocaba.

Ella permaneció inmóvil, con la respiración acelerada, mirando más allá del idiota del gorro de oveja. Más allá de sus mentiras, de su odio, mientras trataba de distinguir la forma de la ladera que tenían delante. En aquellos momentos, su objetivo era llegar a un lugar seguro. Vengarse de Edward tendría que esperar.

Mientras observaba cómo el cable se extendía hacia arriba, vio... ¿Era aquello?

—Edward —dijo cuando él no se dio la vuelta—. Edward, mira hacia arriba.

Sin embargo, él no la había oído. Bella se colocó a su altura y lo agarró del brazo con una mano mientras señalaba con la otra.

—¡Mira! ¡Es el tejado de la estación!

Edward apartó bruscamente el brazo. Con ese movimiento, Bella recordó la última vez que lo tocó y que habló con él. Habían pasado tantos años... Sin embargo, recordaba aquel momento como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior.

—No me toques —dijo él con voz ronca.

Lo mismo que le había dicho entonces. Había conseguido que Bella se sintiera como si fuera basura sin que ella supiera ni siquiera por qué. No se enteró hasta que llegó a casa aquella tarde. Su madre la miró y trató de explicarle a una niña de doce años que se había enamorado del marido de otra mujer. Fue entonces cuando comprendió la reacción de Edward.

La misma reacción que había tenido diez años después.

—Es el tejado de la estación —dijo ella, con voz cansada, señalando hacia arriba.

Edward se detuvo en seco. Miró hacia el lugar que ella señalaba. Tenía las pestañas blancas de la escarcha y los ojos llenos de dolor. Tal vez podía ver la forma del tejado a través de la nieve o tal vez no.

—¿Vamos a la derecha o a la izquierda? —preguntó ella.

No podían seguir en línea recta porque la ladera se había hecho muy empinada. Si iban a la derecha llegarían a la torre de control. A la izquierda, alcanzarían el quiosco, para el que no tenían llaves. Éstas estarían en la torre de control, donde Jacob debería estar. No obstante, dado el silencio que había reinado en la radio antes de partir, había una gran posibilidad de que Jacob no estuviera allí y que la torre de control estuviera también cerrada.

—Edward, ¿a la derecha o a la izquierda? ¿Torre de control o quiosco? ¿Qué camino tomamos?

—Al quiosco —dijo él con voz ronca.

Siguieron de nuevo caminando a través de la dura ventisca. La nieve les llegaba ya más arriba de las rodillas y estaba empezando a cuajar. Bella rezó para que no se produjeran más avalanchas en aquel terreno tan escarpado.

El camino hasta llegar al quiosco les llevó tiempo. Si no era porque Edward se caía, era Bella. Su coordinación era muy pobre. El frío y la fatiga habían terminado por pasarles factura.

—Un vaso de leche con cacao muy caliente —dijo ella, cuando los dos estaban sobre el suelo ateridos de frío.

—¿Es algo que odias? —preguntó Edward mientras trataba de levantarse.

—Es lo que me apetece —musitó—. Lo quiero espeso, cremoso, con la taza muy caliente, envolviendo las manos alrededor de ella para poder llevármela a la mejilla y a los labios, si es que aún me quedan. Ya ni siquiera puedo sentir mis labios. —Pues te aseguro que se están moviendo —dijo él mirándolos. Aquella mirada se los caldeó un poquito. Edward Masen parecía ser un antídoto natural contra el frío.

Entonces, por fin, después de lo que les parecieron horas, llegaron junto al quiosco. Bella se aferró a la barandilla. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba y unas cálidas lágrimas le llenaban los ojos. ¿Cómo podían entrar allí? Ni siquiera podía pensar.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y las ventanas tenían rejas. —Vamos a las ventanas del cuarto de baño —dijo Edward.

Los dos rodearon el edificio y vieron que, efectivamente, aquella no tenía rejas. Sin embargo, estaba muy alta sobre la pared y no era demasiado grande. Tampoco estaba abierta.

Bella se quedó sin saber qué hacer, pero Edward se quitó el abrigo y, tras cubrirse el puño con él, lo utilizó para hacer pedazos el cristal.

—Arriba —dijo. Se colocó de espaldas a la pared—. Utiliza mis hombros para subir.

—Para hacer eso tendría que tocarte. No quieres que yo te toque.

—No importa, pelirroja —susurró, con los ojos entrecerrados—. De todos modos, ya no siento nada.

Bella se subió encima de él con rapidez. Metió primero la cabeza por la ventana y luego se giró para poder introducir el resto del cuerpo. Primero metió una pierna y luego la otra. Entonces, se dejó caer al suelo.

—Edward —dijo ella, pero no recibió respuesta—. Edward, ve a la puerta de la cocina.

Atravesó el quiosco tan rápidamente como su cuerpo medio congelado le permitía. Tras pasarse un buen rato peleándose con la cerradura, cuando abrió descubrió que Edward no estaba allí esperándola. Seguía donde ella lo había dejado, agachado bajo la ventana, prácticamente inconsciente.

—Vamos, grandullón —le dijo ella tratando de ponerlo de pie—. ¿Dónde está tu legendaria fuerza?

Edward lanzó una maldición, pero las provocaciones de Bella consiguieron que entrara en el quiosco. Allí, ella no se molestó en hacerlo pasar más allá de la cocina, por lo que él permaneció contra la pared. Bella se quitó el gorro y las gafas y empezó a encender todos los quemadores que pudo encontrar antes de regresar rápidamente al lado de Edward para impedir que volviera a caerse al suelo. Tenía la chaqueta del elegante traje completamente empapada, igual que la camisa.

—Quítate la ropa —le ordenó.

Edward lo intentó, pero no podía ni mover las manos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra la pared.

—Invítame a algo primero —susurró él con una débil sonrisa.

—Ni hablar —musitó ella.

Comenzó a quitarle las manoplas demasiado apretadas y luego la chaqueta y la camisa. Era todo músculo, sin un gramo de grasa. En otro momento, ella se habría tomado su tiempo para admirar un torso tan maravilloso, pero Edward tenía demasiado frío para eso y ella estaba demasiado preocupada por él. Se quitó el abrigo de Jacob, que era impermeable y de mucho abrigo. Se lo puso y se lo abrochó. Edward se echó a temblar.

—¿Mejor?

—Mejor.

Aún tenía el gorro puesto. Bella deslizó los dedos por debajo y notó que al menos ahí tenía calor, al menos más que en las manos, por lo que se lo dejó puesto.

Como llevaba unas buenas botas, ella esperó que hubieran impedido que se le congelaran los pies, pero se tendría que quitar los pantalones y eso significaba hacer lo mismo con las botas. Se arrodilló y se puso a trabajar. Edward trató de colaborar sacudiendo los pies. Lo consiguió, pero tras hacer que Bella cayera sobre el trasero. Ella consiguió quitárselas y luego, sin saber si debía hacerlo, se puso de rodillas y buscó la bragueta del pantalón.

Edward protestó y se tensó. Entonces, le agarró el cabello con una mano y la obligó a levantar la cabeza. —Si esto tiene que ver con la modestia... —comentó ella. Los dos se miraron. Bella vio que no había sorpresa en los ojos de Edward. Tan sólo reconocimiento.

—Sabía que eras tú —murmuró—. En el momento en el que me agarraste el brazo de ese modo, supe que eras tú.

—Sí, bueno. Pues que disfrutes.

Edward lanzó una maldición, una colorida invectiva que resumía su situación perfectamente y que también le recordó a ella lo que no tenía que hacer con ese hombre. Nunca.

Edward le soltó el cabello y le apartó las manos de la bragueta del pantalón. Trató de desabrochársela sin mucha suerte.

—Yo ya te los habría quitado —murmuró ella mirándolo desafiante mientras se ponía de pie. Le buscó los dedos y, entre los dos, desabrocharon el botón y bajaron la cremallera.

Edward no dejó de observarla en ningún momento.

—Apártate, pelirroja —susurró él.

Bella dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos en el aire, como si se estuviera rindiendo. Tenía las mejillas acaloradas aunque el resto de su cuerpo estuviera congelado.

—Tienes que comprobar que no tienes síntomas de congelación.

—Y tú también.

—Yo tengo bien las manos y puedo sentir los dedos de los pies —replicó ella. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a calentárselos sobre los quemadores encendidos y así darle a él un poco de intimidad—. Dentro de un minuto yo me quitaré los vaqueros. Debería haber un kit de hipotermia sobre la estantería que hay al lado de la puerta trasera. Mantas termales y todo lo demás.

Oyó que él se movía. Oyó que algo golpeaba la pared. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con Edward justo donde lo había dejado, pero sin los pantalones y apoyado contra la pared. Estaba muy pálido.

—Dame un minuto —murmuró él—. Yo...

Cerró los ojos.

—No, no. Vamos, Masen. Abre los ojos —dijo ella. Se colocó delante de él para poder sujetarlo mejor—. Piensa en todas las libertades que yo me tomaría contigo si tú te desmayaras ahora mismo. Me iría de compras con tu tarjeta de crédito platino en el momento en el que recuperara Internet.

—Pues cómprame unos pantalones secos.

—Te robaré el teléfono y tomaré fotos del nuevo dueño del imperio Masen durmiendo sobre el suelo de la cocina y se las enviaré a todos los que tengas en tu agenda. Creerán que has estado bebiendo.

—No sería la primera vez.

—Tendría que terminar de desnudarte. Piensa en tu modestia.

—Piénsalo así, pelirroja —murmuró él—. Al menos si estoy inconsciente me comportaré bien.

Entonces, se desmayó.


	5. Capítulo Tres

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: El Hombre Que Odié de Kelly Hunter**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bella**

Bella se derrumbó con él sobre el suelo, evitando que él se hiciera algunos hematomas y ganándose ella misma algunos. Se maldijo por haber hablado demasiado y por no haber generado suficiente calor. Resultaba difícil creer, dada la tensión sexual que había estallado entre ellos momentos antes, pero los hombres a punto de quedarse inconscientes no mentían. ¿Qué diablos había querido decir él con lo de comportarse? No se podía decir que a él le gustara cuando ella le tocaba... ¿O sí?

Se incorporó suavemente, con mucho cuidado. Tuvo mucho cuidado con la cabeza de Edward porque, por muy irritante que él fuera, no quería que se muriera.

¿Qué podía hacer por alguien que tenía hipotermia y un buen golpe en la cabeza? ¿Tenía comida y ropa seca a su disposición? ¿Debería dejar estar la herida que él tenía en la cabeza o comprobársela? Había hecho un curso de primeros auxilios hacía bastante tiempo y recordaba muy poco de lo que se debía hacer. Jamás había tenido que poner en práctica sus conocimientos.

Apretó los dientes y se puso a quitarle los calcetines. A continuación, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con los calzoncillos. Edward Masen no iba a ponerse muy contento cuando recuperara el conocimiento. Si es que lo recuperaba.

—Confía en mí si te digo que resulta difícil impresionarme.

Deslizó los dedos por debajo de la cinturilla y se los sacó. Trató de no mirar mientras los deslizaba por unos muslos más propios de un esquiador que de un ejecutivo. Piernas fuertes. Poderosas.

Bien. Tal vez estaba un poco impresionada, pero aún no lo había observado en su totalidad ni tenía intención de hacerlo. Mirar significaba el primer paso en la resbaladiza senda del deseo y éste estaba fuera de cuestión en lo que se refería a aquel hombre en particular.

—¿Sabes lo que van a hacerme si te mueres? — musitó mientras iba a por las mantas térmicas. Aparte de las mantas, encontró también un saco de dormir —. Van a bajarme al infierno. Van a decir que deberíamos habernos quedado en el teleférico. Tal vez debería haber sido así, pero no lo hemos hecho, y eso fue tan decisión tuya como mía, así que despierta, Edward. Voy a necesitar que, al menos, me quites parte de la culpa.

Hizo una cama al lado de Edward, una mezcla de mantas térmicas y mantas para el fuego, y colocó el edredón encima. Le quitó a Edward el abrigo de Hare porque el exterior aún estaba mojado. Él estaba completamente desnudo y, en aquella ocasión, no pudo evitar mirar mientras lo metía en la cama. Edward Masen era una obra maestra. Hermoso por todas partes. Incluso estando frío.

El kit de hipotermia del quiosco tenía unas almohadillas de calor. Bella arrancó la capa que había entre ellos para provocar la reacción química. Luego las envolvió en trapos de cocina y se las colocó a Edward debajo de las axilas. Entonces, lo arropó bien con el saco de dormir y le puso otra manta térmica encima.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer —musitó ella—. Voy a limpiarte la herida. Entonces, tú vas a entrar en calor, te vas a despertar y me vas a dar las gracias muy educadamente por mis esfuerzos. Ni casa ni diamantes. Me bastará con que me des las gracias. Entonces, cuando regresemos a Queenstown y todo el mundo te pregunte cómo ha sido estar en la ladera de la montaña conmigo, delante de Dios, de tu familia, amigos y media ciudad, dirás que tal vez no haya sido muy cómodo estar en mi compañía, pero reconocerás que yo te he mantenido con vida y que, por eso, cuento con tu gratitud. ¿Te parece mucho pedir que, por una vez en tu vida y en la de tu hermana y la de tu madre, dejéis de odiarme por algo que jamás fue culpa mía?

—Bella —susurró Edward.

Ella se inclinó para escucharlo mejor. Vio que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero que, al menos, volvía a estar consciente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. ¿Ahora qué? —Hablas demasiado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edward**

Edward se despertó lentamente, reconociendo vagamente el lugar en el que se encontraba. La cama en la que yacía era cálida, pero no suave. La mujer que tenía entre sus brazos tenía la ropa interior puesta, pero él no, algo que no solía ocurrirle. Además, tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, lo que tampoco solía ocurrirle. El alcohol no estaba entre sus vicios y se mantenía alejado de las drogas. Las mujeres eran su debilidad. Deslizó suavemente la mano por debajo de la camiseta que ella llevaba puesta y le acarició la espalda, lo que le aseguró que aquella tenía unas exquisitas formas. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no estaba desnuda? ¿Y por qué no se sentía él adecuadamente... descansado?

Su cuerpo le decía que aún tenía trabajo que hacer mientras que su mente le decía algo completamente diferente. Estaba tumbado de espaldas mientras que ella estaba acurrucada contra su costado, casi encima de él, con la pierna colocada sobre su muslo. Era muy delgada y casi no pesaba nada en absoluto.

¿Desde cuándo dormía él tranquilamente con una mujer entre los brazos? Nunca. Ésa era la respuesta.

Los ojos le escocían y la cabeza... Deseó profundamente que su cabeza le perteneciera a otra persona. ¿Qué había estado él haciendo?

Recordaba claramente el entierro de su padre. Recordaba haber tratado de comprender el conflicto de sentimientos sobre la muerte de un padre al que había amado y los sentimientos sobre la muerte de un hombre cuyos actos había despreciado por completo. No recordaba nada de la fiesta de despedida de su madre. Tal vez él se había ido a beber por ahí. Tal vez se había emborrachado por completo y se había ido a la cama con una mujer para consolarse. No era exactamente lo que un buen hijo habría hecho, pero él no era un buen hijo.

¿Quién era aquella mujer?

Abrió los ojos y la miró. Entonces, volvió a cerrarlos rápidamente. Una pelirroja. Un cabello no del color de la zanahoria, sino verdaderamente rojo y tan brillante como el ala de un cuervo. Edward jamás se acostaba con pelirrojas. Le recordaban demasiado a su padre y a la...

De repente, lo recordó todo. El muchacho del teleférico. La avalancha, el accidente, la odisea hasta llegar al quiosco. Y a ella.

Bella Swan. Nada más y nada menos.

Odiada desde la infancia por los pecados de su madre. Evitada por unos pecados que no eran suyos. Deseada...

Eso era ciertamente lo que sentía su cuerpo.

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo deseándola si quería ser sincero consigo mismo, pero tan sólo como un niño mimado desea la única cosa que sus padres le niegan.

Se había sentido atraído por ella. ¿Y qué? Les ocurría a la mayoría de los hombres.

Nunca había hecho nada al respecto.

Entonces, Bella se movió en sueños y le rozó el hombro con los labios. Se acercó más a él, lo que hizo que Edward lanzara un gruñido en voz alta. Le enredó los dedos de una mano en el cabello, supuestamente para persuadirla de que se fuera a dormir a otro sitio.

Sin embargo, la mano permaneció donde estaba, igual que ella.

Con los ojos aún cerrados y maldiciéndose por diez razones diferentes, Edward no se apartó de ella. Tenía el cuerpo cálido y suave, deliciosamente cálido. No era un muchacho. Decididamente no era un muchacho. Bella suspiró y se subió un poco más encima de él. Aún no estaba despierta, pero él sí lo estaba. También muy excitado y aquella dolorosa contención resultaba nueva para él.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podían hacer él y la mujer que lo había llevado hasta la relativa seguridad del quiosco, lo había metido dentro, lo había desnudado y lo había hecho entrar en calor antes de sucumbir a su propio agotamiento?

«Yo no soy mi padre».

Edward Masen no tenía por costumbre hacerse con todo lo que deseaba sin pensar en las consecuencias. Decidió que tenía que despertarla. Quitársela de encima. Encontrar unos analgésicos y tomárselos. Poner su cabeza a pensar.

Entonces, ella se movió e hizo un sonido parecido al de un gatito cuando se acurrucaba en busca de calor. Edward se movió con ella, alineando su cuerpo de manera que su firme masculinidad descansara contra la entrepierna de Bella. Gruñó porque sabía que no debería estar haciendo aquello, pero resultaba tan erótico... Como si sus manos tuvieran vida propia, se deslizaron por la espalda de Bella. Lenta, muy lentamente, él trazó una línea imaginaria con los dedos a lo largo de la espina dorsal y saboreó la forma y la textura de lo que sabía que no podía tener.

Ella se movió contra él, frotándose contra él. Los dedos de Edward habían alcanzado el borde de las braguitas. Había llegado el momento de detenerse.

—Pelirroja —susurró para que ella se despertara—. Despiértate. Levántate de encima de mí.

Lentamente, como si estuviera surgiendo de un sueño producto de los narcóticos, Bella colocó las manos sobre el torso de él y se incorporó. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y los ojos adormilados, sugerentes. El cabello le caía por un rostro que perseguiría a Edward para siempre. En cuanto al tacto de su piel...

—Pelirroja —dijo con voz ronca—, tienes que apartarte de mí.

—Te oí la primera vez —murmuró, pero no movió ni un músculo. Edward tampoco.

Entonces, muy lentamente, Bella comenzó a moverse contra él. Las manos de Edward la animaron y se le tensaron sobre el trasero, guiándola, deseando mucho más de ella. Bella colocó las dos manos sobre las mantas, a ambos lados del rostro de Edward. Tenía los labios a pocos centímetros de los de él.

—¿Qué tal tienes la cabeza? —susurró ella.

—Mal.

—Hice lo que pude.

—Lo sé —gruñó él. Las palmas de las manos seguían cabalgando sobre sedosos muslos, mientras que los pulgares se metían por debajo del elástico de las braguitas, deseando entrar un poco más.

—Bella...

Una orden. Una súplica. Un último intento desesperado por recuperar la cordura.

—Lo sé. Quieres que me aparte —musitó ella. Los labios estaban ya muy cerca.

—Ahora mismo.

Edward emitió la orden al mismo tiempo que el pulgar se deslizaba debajo de las braguitas y encontraba la cálida humedad de su centro.

—Está bien...

Bella se atrapó el jugoso labio inferior entre los dientes y realizó un ligero movimiento hacia él.

Estaban perdidos.

—No te gusta que te toque, ¿te acuerdas? —susurró ella.

—Me acuerdo.

—Tú pensabas que yo era basura.

—Ésa no era la razón —susurró. Cuanto más movía el dedo, más le costaba pensar—. Un beso y tendrás que apartarte de mí. Sólo uno...

—Sólo uno —repitió ella.

Entonces, sus labios tocaron los de él, suaves y tentadores. No se podía decir que aquello fuera ni siquiera un beso hasta que él inclinó un poco la cabeza y lo profundizó y comenzó a delinear los labios de Bella con la lengua.

Quería entrar. Quería saborearla tan sólo una vez.

No podía creer lo mucho que deseaba hundirse en ella aunque sólo fuera una vez.

Debía de ser un loco el que tenía aquellos pensamientos. No él. Para él, Bella Swan era una mujer prohibida.

Entonces, ella entreabrió los labios. Cuando la saboreó, Edward se sintió como si cayera de los confines de la tierra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bella**

Bella sabía que estaba mal desearlo de aquella manera. Debería haberse apartado de él cuando Edward se lo pidió, pero su cuerpo resultaba tan cálido y aquellas manos... Parecían conocer todo lo que el cuerpo ansiaba, sabían...

Edward besaba como un hombre que sabía perfectamente cómo saborear lo que le agradaba. El sabor de su boca se le subió a la cabeza y le quitó toda capacidad de razonamiento cuando apartó las braguitas a un lado y reemplazó el algodón con su sedosa masculinidad. Un beso que duró una eternidad mientras él la colocaba, o ella lo colocaba a él, y se hundía dentro de ella.

Sin romper el beso, Bella gimió. Entonces, los dos empezaron a moverse y el placer se multiplicó.

¿Cómo podía saber...? ¿Cómo podía saber que el hecho de que le acariciara suavemente la espalda la excitaba tanto y le permitiría una posesión mucho más profunda? Sensaciones abrumadoras que se multiplicaron cuando él profundizó aún más el beso y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella como si estuvieran atrapados en un lánguido y dulce sueño. Un hombre muy atractivo, de hermoso cuerpo y táctiles manos, con una forma de acariciarla que la mandó directamente al orgasmo más potente que ella había experimentado nunca. Sólo entonces, fue cuando el beso, el único beso que habían compartido, se rompió para testificar en voz alta el placer que él le había hecho sentir.

Bella escondió el rostro contra el cuello de él para ahogar sus gritos. Él gruñía también y la abrazó con fuerza. Entonces, le sujetó la cabeza para que ella apretara la boca a su piel y se hundió en su cuerpo por última vez, con urgencia, mientras Bella cabalgaba una segunda oleada de placer y le mordía con fuerza en la piel.

En el interior de su cuerpo, una y otra vez, él vertió su cálida semilla muy dentro de ella.


	6. Capítulo Cuatro

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: El Hombre Que Odié de Kelly Hunter**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bella**

Bella trató de encontrar el deseo de poder apartarse de él después de la posesión de Edward y de su propia rendición. No lo consiguió.

Un beso. Sólo uno. Y habían realizado un acto sexual tan cercano a la perfección que los recuerdos la perseguirían durante el resto de sus días. Incandescente, profundamente sensual.

Había hecho el amor con Edward Masen.

Cuando se apartó de él no lo miró. Se incorporó de la improvisada cama. Cuando ella hizo intención de levantarse, él la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, pero luego la dejó marchar. Bella lo miró sólo una vez mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño, vio que él seguía prácticamente inmóvil, en el mismo sitio, y con los ojos cerrados.

Llegó el sórdido y vergonzoso momento de la limpieza. Tenía las braguitas mojadas por el semen de Edward. El cuerpo le temblaba por el frío más que por el inenarrable placer.

¿Qué habían hecho?

Más exactamente, ¿cómo podían deshacer lo que habían hecho?

La amnesia sería la solución perfecta. Amnesia selectiva, es decir, poder recordarlo todo menos el hecho de que había hecho el amor con Edward. También serviría la negación. Sólo tenía que regresar a la cocina, buscar el abrigo de Jacob, ponérselo y fingir que no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo común, al menos para ella, dado que todo el mundo pensaba que Bella Swan hacía aquellas cosas todo el tiempo.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por una ducha con la que pudiera lavarse todo rastro de él, de lo que acababan de hacer, pero tuvo que conformarse con papel, toallas de mano y agua cálida del grifo. Cuando volvió a salir del baño, todos sus mecanismos de defensa estaban armados y listos para ser utilizados.

Edward Masen no significaba nada para ella. Por lo tanto, no podía hacerle daño. No le había hecho daño. Su encuentro había sido... simplemente algo desafortunado, un producto de las circunstancias y de la proximidad forzosa, del hecho de encontrarse vivos después de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte. Sí. Esa excusa era buena. La ayudaría.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, vio que Edward estaba cerca de los quemadores, envuelto con el saco de dormir. Sobre uno de los quemadores, había un cazo con leche.

La miró rápidamente, como interrogándola. Bella le devolvió la mirada. Resultaba difícil mantener lo que él llamaba arrogancia y ella mecanismos de defensa cuando una llevaba tan sólo unas braguitas de algodón húmedas y una camiseta. Sin embargo, por el modo en el que Edward la miró, parecía que lo había conseguido.

Bella encontró su chaqueta de esquí y se la puso, agradecida de la protección que ésta le proporcionaba aunque estaba muy fría. La cubría desde el cuello hasta los muslos, por lo que se calentaría muy pronto y ella también.

Lo miró de nuevo. Tenía un brazo y un hombro fuera del saco de dormir mientras movía ligeramente el cazo.

—Pensé que nos vendría bien un poco de café —dijo él—. O leche con cacao o algo caliente. ¿Te apetece?

Bella lo miró y trató de no acobardarse al ver la advertencia que había en aquellos ojos verdes. Parecían indicar que no hablara del tema, algo que ella estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir.

—Sí —respondió. Encontró sus botas y se las puso antes de dirigirse hacia la despensa donde se guardaba la comida—. ¿Qué te apetece comer? Hay jamón, queso y pastel de zanahoria —añadió. Vio que había pan de pita también, por lo que se lo apiló todo sobre los brazos y regresó a la cocina. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la despensa, se encontró de nuevo con Edward. Él se hizo atrás con desesperante cortesía y lo que parecía una absoluta necesidad de evitar el contacto físico con ella.

Bella ya conocía aquella reacción.

Él regresó junto al fogón y se ocupó de preparar el café para él y la leche con cacao para ella. Mientras tanto, Bella comenzó a preparar unos bocadillos y cortó dos generosas porciones de pastel.

El sexo le daba hambre. Como andar por las montañas durante una tormenta de nieve. El nerviosismo, por otro lado, le hacía perder por completo el apetito.

Se imaginó que no tenía mucha hambre hasta que mordió el pastel y descubrió que tenía un hambre feroz.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que llegue alguien aquí? —le preguntó a Edward entre bocado y bocado. El reloj de la pared decía que eran las tres y cuarto, pero ella se imaginó que serían de la mañana.

—Tal vez un par de días. Antes si alguien se da cuenta de que estamos desaparecidos y que nos vinimos hacia aquí. Mi viaje no fue exactamente planeado.

—El mío sí. Mi madre sabía que yo estaba aquí hoy y tal vez ya se hayan dado cuenta de mi ausencia. Yo diría que mis posibilidades son del cincuenta por ciento. Tenía que ir anoche al bar para tomar una copa.

—Tal vez él se imaginó que tú no te presentarías —dijo Edward con acidez—. Ya sabes, lo que sin esfuerzo se consigue, rápidamente se pierde.

—Sólo para ti —murmuró ella. En aquel momento, lo odió de verdad—. Iba a tomar una copa con mi madre y con todos los que quisieran brindar por el recuerdo del hombre al que ella había amado sin dudarlo durante años. Venga — añadió, con tanto desprecio como pudo reunir—. Pregúntame de quién se trataba.

—Eres una zorra.

—Tú me has provocado —le espetó Bella igual de acaloradamente—. Nos llevaríamos mucho mejor si no fuera así.

—Puede ser, pero no sería tan interesante, ¿no te parece?

«Interesante» no era exactamente la palabra que ella habría utilizado para aquel encuentro. «Horripilante» parecía mucho más cercano a la realidad.

Bella le dio un bocado al pastel con más ira que delicadeza y trató de no prestarle atención a él. Resultaba difícil hacerlo cuando la crema se le pegaba a los labios y tenía que lamérselos para limpiarlos. Edward la miraba con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo mientras devoraba su propio pastel con avidez.

—Un beso —dijo ella mirándolo con desaprobación—. Eso fue lo que dijiste. Un beso.

—Y fue sólo uno —replicó él.

—¿Y el resto?

—Eso fue... poco sensato —musitó él sin dejar de mirar su boca. Bella decidió que, tal vez, aún seguía teniendo crema sobre los labios y se la limpió con el reverso de la mano.

No.

Estudió las manos de Edward mientras él llevaba la leche hirviendo a la mesa y comenzaba a preparar lo que los dos iban a tomar. Utilizó café instantáneo para prepararse lo suyo, tal vez para no encender la cafetera o porque no sabía utilizarla. A Bella no le importaba cómo le preparara su leche con cacao mientras estuviera caliente y dulce. Así, tal vez lograría aplacar los nervios que la atenazaban cada vez que miraba a Edward.

Tenía unas manos muy bonitas. Grandes, fuertes, de largos dedos. Manos capaces de excitar a una mujer. Con ellas, seguramente Edward había saboreado el tacto de su piel. No obstante, aquella capacidad de amar no era tan poco frecuente. Él no era el único que sabía cómo hacer gozar a una mujer y satisfacer sus necesidades. Había muchos hombres que podían satisfacerla del mismo modo que él lo había hecho. Muchos.

Simplemente, Bella aún no los había encontrado.

—¿Azúcar?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, aún perdida en su mundo imaginario—. Oh, sí. Una cucharada. Gracias.

Edward le entregó la taza y ella le dio un sorbo. Entonces, se puso a buscar una sartén para tostar los bocadillos y regresó a la despensa para buscar margarina. Mientras ella freía los bocadillos, Edward se tomó su pastel. El calor de la sartén supuso una bienvenida distracción del calor de la sugerente mirada de él. Después, tomaron los bocadillos en silencio. El hecho de saber que estaba segura, cálida y alimentada y que no había otra cosa que hacer más que esperar que pasara la ventisca fue suficiente para que Bella sintiera un profundo sueño. Resultaba casi irreal pensar que, entre todas las cosas ocurridas aquel día, había habido un entierro.

—Deberías dormir un poco —le dijo Edward fríamente—. Pareces cansada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Yo voy a mantenerme despierto durante un rato para ver si puedo localizar a Jacob. O a alguien. A quien sea. Así podré informar de dónde estamos y evitar que nos busquen en la montaña.

Bella miró hacia la improvisada cama que había hecho en el suelo. Tenía frío en las piernas y sus pantalones seguían aún mojados. La cama resultaba algo dura, pero podría acurrucarse en su interior y calentarse rápidamente. Y soñar con calcetines. En aquellos momentos, unos calcetines limpios y secos eran su mayor fantasía, inmediatamente después de una ducha de la que pudiera limpiarse de Edward Masen y de su recuerdo.

—Adelante —murmuró él—. Caliéntate y descansa un poco.

—¿Y si tú te sientes cansado o si te duele más la cabeza? No me mires como si no fueras vulnerable porque sé muy bien lo cerca que has estado de congelarte. Yo estaba presente.

Resultaba difícil para un hombre que no llevaba puesto nada más que un saco de dormir tener un aspecto altivo, pero Edward lo consiguió muy bien.

Bella se limitó a levantar una ceja y a esperar.

—Si necesito tumbarme, te despertaré —dijo él, por fin—. Así podremos cambiar la cama o colocar las mantas para que no...

—Eso es —replicó ella, interrumpiéndolo. No había necesidad de explicar más—. Eso estará bien.

Con una última mirada de cautela hacia Edward, Bella se dirigió a la improvisada cama y se dispuso a tumbarse.

—Sólo tenemos que aclarar una cosa más entre nosotros —murmuró mientras trataba de acomodarse sobre las mantas—. Mi madre nunca aceptó dinero de tu padre. Ni joyas. Ni ropa. Ni casas. Ni favores. Se compró el bar con el dinero que heredó a la muerte de su madre. Mi madre provenía de una familia adinerada, ¿sabes? Desgraciadamente, nadie de por aquí se lo cree. Tu madre y sus amiguitas se encargaron de eso.

Edward Masen la miró con desaprobación y Bella hizo lo mismo. Aún no había terminado. Había más. Años y años vividos con aquella amargura.

—Mi madre es una excelente mujer de negocios. El bar tiene muchos beneficios. Tu padre no tuvo nada que ver con eso. En cuanto a mí, trabajo como diseñadora gráfica para un estudio de efectos especiales para el cine en Christchurch y, por lo que yo sé, conseguí el trabajo por mis propios méritos. Vivo en un estudio que apenas me puedo permitir. Tengo deudas relacionadas con mis estudios que aún sigo pagando. Te prometo que no soy dueña de ninguna casa.

—¿Has terminado? —le preguntó él con gélida cortesía.

—No. Llevo viviendo a la sombra de la relación que tu padre tuvo con mi madre desde que tenía doce años. Jamás le deseé a James nada malo, te lo aseguro, pero ahora que ya no está, espero que su sombra desaparezca también porque lo odiaba. Odiaba todo lo que creó a nuestro alrededor. Odiaba el modo en el que los chicos ricos como tú me miraban y se preguntaban cuánto iba a costarles bajarme las bragas. Odiaba la reputación que yo tenía sin habérmela ganado, porque, hiciera lo que hiciera, no lograba desprenderme de ella. Odio el modo en el que me tratan los hombres de esta ciudad, como si yo fuera objeto de conquista, y el modo en el que las mujeres me miran y deciden que estoy aquí para cazar a sus maridos.

Edward guardó silencio.

—Así que te lo voy a decir claramente y te lo digo dos veces por si la primera no lo has entendido. No recibí nada de tu padre y te aseguro que no deseo nada ahora que se ha ido. No presumas de conocerme a mí o a mi madre, porque no es así. No presumas de poder juzgarnos sin mirar primero las carencias de tu propia familia. Me sorprendería mucho que trataras de ser cortés conmigo, pero te estaría muy agradecida. Si eso no es posible, preferiría que me ignoraras.

—¿Ahora sí que has terminado? —le preguntó Edward con una voz suave, letal, que hizo que Bella tragara saliva y deseara no haber sido tan sincera.

—Sí.

—Bien. Ahora, duérmete, pelirroja. No puedo hablar en nombre de mi madre o de mi hermana, pero puedes estar segura de que si tú y yo conseguimos bajar de estas montañas y nos volvemos a encontrar, me comportaré civilizadamente contigo. Seré cortés. Y te aseguro que te dejaré en paz.

Bella estuvo durmiendo el resto de la noche. Edward la despertó a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente con el olor a beicon, a huevos y a café recién molido. Aparentemente, sí que sabía utilizar la cafetera. Parecía agotado, pero sus ojos parecían serenos cuando la observó. Ella se levantó, se frotó el rostro y se desperezó.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó él desde el fogón.

—Como si me hubiera estrellado contra la ladera de una montaña, hubiera tenido que avanzar en la ventisca y me hubiera quedado dormida en el suelo — dijo ella. Se apartó el cabello del rostro y sintió un dolor en la mandíbula que no había notado la noche anterior. También tenía dolores en otras partes del cuerpo.

—Supongo que no me ha pegado nadie mientras dormía, ¿verdad?

—Efectivamente, tiene mal aspecto.

—Probablemente el aspecto es lo peor —replicó ella mientras se acariciaba suavemente la mejilla—. Me salen hematomas muy fácilmente. Tiene que ver con el color de mi piel. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu cabeza?

—Más o menos. Me he tomado unos analgésicos que encontré en el botiquín, pero no me acuerdo de cómo llegamos aquí. Ni de haberme desnudado.

—Bien —dijo ella. Se levantó y empezó a buscar sus botas de nieve—. Te aseguro que no fue nada memorable.

Mentirosa.

—Sí que recuerdo haberte prometido un cierto nivel de cortesía —comentó él.

Se detuvo lo suficiente para que Bella pudiera enumerar mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido entre el hecho de que Edward se desnudara y el momento en el que prometió ser cortés con ella. Prefirió no revivir mentalmente el momento en el que los dos se habían proporcionado una intensa satisfacción sexual. Aún no era capaz de encontrar una buena razón que explicara por qué habían hecho aquello.

—¿Cómo te gustan el beicon y los huevos?

—Crujiente y bien hecho. Gracias. ¿Conseguiste hablar con alguien por radio?

—Sí. Hace veinte minutos. Los de la estación base saben que estamos aquí. Se lo van a decir a tu madre. Y a la mía.

—Ah. Estoy segura de que esto les va a sentar muy bien.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando yo —murmuró él mientras servía los huevos en los platos y se disponía a cocinar el beicon—. Nadie ha podido comunicarse con Jacob. Van a mandar un helicóptero en cuanto el tiempo lo permita, lo que calculan que ocurrirá dentro de un par de horas.

Bella asintió. Estaba segura de que podrían pasar dos horas juntos comportándose civilizadamente. Si evitaban hablar de la familia y se guardaban cada uno sus opiniones al respecto, sería posible.

—Jacob debería haber dado señales de vida —susurró ella. —Lo sé.

—¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlo? Tal vez podríamos ir a la torre de control y ver si sigue allí el vehículo de nieve. Podríamos incluso poder llegar a su cabaña.

—No —replicó él—. Creo que deberíamos dejar que fueran los equipos de rescate los que busquen a Jacob. Llegarán enseguida y vendrán más preparados.

—Pero...

—Bella, ni tenemos ropa ni equipamiento especializado. Si Jacob ha estado fuera con la ventisca de anoche, no va a estar en buena situación. Si está en uno de los edificios, estará bien, igual que nosotros.

—¿Podemos evitar utilizar la palabra «nosotros»? —replicó ella sin poder contenerse—. No me siento muy cómoda.

—Supongo que preferirías que tampoco utilizara «juntos» cuando hablo de nosotros, ¿verdad? —dijo él, suavemente. Bella le dedicó una mirada de preocupación, a lo que Edward respondió con una angelical sonrisa—. Está bien. Tú y yo batallamos juntos contra los elementos. Creo que deberíamos repasar nuestra historia ahora, ¿no te parece? Porque el cielo sabe que la gente va a preguntarnos, a ti y a mí, lo que ocurrió. Ahora, fíjate cómo he evitado utilizar la palabra «nosotros». Tal y como me has pedido.

—¡Qué caballeroso eres!

—En ocasiones lo intento —dijo Edward. Apagó el fogón y entonces, dividió el beicon antes de añadir las tostadas y llevar los dos platos a la mesa. A continuación, fue a por los cubiertos y le entregó los suyos a Bella—. Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos en lo de nuestra historia?

—Nos esforzamos por ponernos a salvo —dijo ella—. Probablemente podríamos dejarlo ahí.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No creo que nadie quisiera saber que llegamos juntos al orgasmo en nuestros esfuerzos por entrar en calor. Siempre me ha gustado esa frase, por cierto. Llegamos juntos al orgasmo como si fuéramos uno solo... Implica un cierto nivel de... competencia. ¿No te parece?

—No es una frase que me atraiga demasiado —replicó ella—. Me parece banal. Sentimental. También implica un cierto nivel de intimidad emocional que, para la mayoría de la gente, no existe. En cuanto a lo de competencia... La competencia requiere un poco de práctica y ciertas habilidades básicas. Creo que tú deberías tratar de alcanzar la excelencia.

—Es cierto. Se me había olvidado. A ti te gusta llegar primero —murmuró él, con voz sedosa.

Edward decidió que no debería haberle dado cubiertos. ¿Y si Bella decidía apuñalarlo con ellos? Sonrió como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Entonces, tomó sus cubiertos y empezó a comer.

Bella entornó los ojos e hizo lo mismo. Decidió que era mejor guardar silencio.

—¿Crees que es probable que te hubieras quedado embarazada? —le preguntó Edward sin levantar la mirada del plato y sin dejar de comer.

—No —respondió ella fríamente.

—Normalmente no soy tan poco cuidadoso.

—¿Acaso crees que yo sí?

—Yo no he dicho eso. Mira. Sólo llámame si esto tiene consecuencias.

—No las tendrá.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Edward, agradezco mucho tu preocupación, aunque sea con algo de retraso. De verdad, pero estoy bien protegida contra esa clase de contratiempos.

Asumamos por el momento que no va a ocurrir nada. Así, cuando por fin nos bajemos de esta montaña, podremos olvidar lo ocurrido y seguir con el resto de nuestras vidas por separado. Tú serás el dueño de todas tus propiedades aquí en Queenstown y yo regresaré a Christchurch. Todo el mundo vivirá feliz para siempre.

—No será tan fácil como tú piensas —musitó él—. Me refiero a lo de olvidar lo que ha pasado aquí.

—Yo no he dicho que sea fácil. Tan sólo necesario.

—¿De verdad? —replicó él, por fin. Le dedicó una mirada tan sombría que Bella se tensó y se echó a temblar—. Tal vez te pueda invitar alguna vez a una copa.

—Edward, no hagas esto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya sabes por qué no. ¿Qué estás pidiendo? ¿La misma clase de relación que tu padre tuvo con mi madre? La respuesta es no.

Los ojos de Edward relucieron con una advertencia que Bella prefirió ignorar.

—Eso no es lo que yo estoy pidiendo —dijo él tristemente.

—¿Entonces, qué? ¿Lo tuyo de siempre? ¿Una noche? ¿Acaso no hemos hecho eso ya? Aunque, si lo pienso bien —murmuró ella, a la defensiva. No quería ni pensar en dejar que Edward Masen se acercara lo suficiente a ella como para poder hacerle daño—. ¿Qué te parece champán y rosas y un amante para Bella Swan? ¿Alguien que esté orgulloso de ella, que la apoye y que no le importe lo que otras personas digan o piensen sobre ella?

Edward guardó silencio.

—Sí. Eso es lo que me había parecido —dijo Bella con tristeza—. Lo siento, Edward, pero tú y yo... Lo que ha ocurrido aquí no puede volver a repetirse aunque el hecho de sentirte dentro de mí fue muy intenso. No puedo. Y tú tampoco deberías.


	7. Capítulo Cinco

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: El Hombre Que Odié de Kelly Hunter**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Edward**

Edward se pasó las dos horas siguientes andando por la cocina. No podía quedarse quieto y no quería café. Aún no tenían cobertura en el móvil. No quería comer. Lo que quería era una mujer que no lo desafiara a cada instante. Una que aceptara una copa y lo aburriera instantes después de haber aceptado.

Sin embargo, Bella no había dicho que sí y aún no lo había aburrido.

Había jugado con él. Lo había desafiado. Había culpado a James por muchas cosas, pero no lo había aburrido.

Bella había encontrado un ejemplar del periódico del día anterior y había empezado a hacer el Sudoku. Cuando lo terminó, se puso con el crucigrama. Tenía la costumbre de golpearse la parte superior del bolígrafo contra los labios. Y él tenía la mala costumbre de excitarse cada vez que ella lo hacía.

Pareció que pasó una eternidad hasta que la radio volvió a cobrar vida y los empleados de la estación les informaron que el helicóptero estaba de camino. En realidad, sólo había pasado una hora y media.

—¿Vienen de camino? —preguntó ella cuando Edward terminó de hablar. A pesar de haber escuchado casi toda la conversación, quería asegurarse.

Edward asintió. Había llegado la hora de quitarse el saco de dormir y de volver a ponerse su ropa, aunque gran parte de ella seguía aún mojada. Las apariencias eran importantes y parecía que Bella también lo pensaba porque le dedicó una tensa sonrisa antes de recoger sus pantalones y desaparecer en el cuarto de baño para ponérselos.

Tal vez pudiera conseguir que pareciera que ella no se había revolcado con él. Tal vez entre los dos pudieran convencer a todo el mundo de que no había ocurrido nada entre ellos. El problema era que no había sido así y que, aunque no le gustara, Edward deseaba que volviera a ocurrir. Tal vez en una cama de verdad y con todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar lo que podría pasar cuando toda la antipatía del mundo podía transformarse en algo muy diferente.

Era una locura considerarlo.

Tenía que demostrar que no era como su padre. Él, al menos, sabía lo que sus actos le costarían a las personas que lo rodeaban. El daño que le haría a su madre y a Alice que él empezara una relación con Bella Swan justo cuando las dos creían haber enterrado la poco bienvenida asociación entre los Swan y los Masen. Había llegado el momento de que Swan se olvidara de la muchacha de ojos grises y piel de alabastro, la que tenía una lengua que podía derribar las defensas del alma de un hombre sin esfuerzo alguno.

— _Tienes razón, no podemos —dijo, hablando con la habitación vacía—. Me alegra que lo hayamos solucionado._

Dejó caer el saco de dormir a sus pies y salió de él. Entonces, recogió su ropa y comenzó a ponérsela a pesar de la erección que tenía en aquellos momentos. El helicóptero llegó poco después con cuatro trabajadores de rescate y un piloto. Dos de ellos se dirigieron a la torre de control. Los otros dos se dispusieron a ocuparse de Edward y Bella.

Como ninguno de los dos tenía deseo alguno de permanecer allí, los dos salieron del quiosco y se encontraron con los trabajadores a medio camino. Hundidos hasta la mitad de la rodilla, se presentaron y luego los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el helicóptero.

Las aspas se habían detenido, pero el piloto aún estaba sentado frente a los controles. Hablaba por el micrófono que tenía en el casco.

—¿Qué ha pasado con la avalancha? —le preguntó Edward a uno de los trabajadores de rescate, que había dicho que su nombre era Abe.

—No afectó a la estación base ni al aparcamiento que hay a medio kilómetro, lo que es una buena noticia —dijo Abe—. La mala es que ha perdido usted dos torres del teleférico y que hay mucha nieve en el valle que podría terminar provocando otra avalancha. Las precipitaciones de nieve han sido lo suficientemente copiosas en algunos lugares como para resultar preocupantes, pero hasta ahora, lo de aquí ha sido lo peor. ¿Cómo se hizo lo del golpe en la cabeza?

—Estábamos en una de las cabinas del teleférico, cuando ésta se precipitó al suelo.

—¿Que estaban dónde? —preguntó Abe, mirando con incredulidad a Edward—.

Usted dijo que estaban en el quiosco. Dimos por sentado que habían pasado toda la tormenta aquí.

—No.

—Y ahora nos lo dice.

—No me pareció que sirviera de mucho decirlo antes. Estábamos bien. ¿Hay alguien más desaparecido en la montaña?

—Sólo Jacob —respondió Abe.

—Estaba en la torre de control cuando nos marchamos —dijo Bella y miró con preocupación hacia la torre. Ya no se veía por ninguna parte a los dos hombres del equipo de rescate, aunque resultaba evidente por sus huellas que habían llegado a la torre.

Cuando todos llegaron al helicóptero, Abe hizo que Edward se sentara y estuvo examinándolo durante unos minutos. Los otros dos miembros del equipo no tardaron en llegar. No se demoraron. Tampoco comprobaron la estación de donde salía el teleférico.

—No están buscando —susurró Bella con una voz tan delicada que contrastaba con la corpulencia que le otorgaba el grueso abrigo. Tal vez pensaba que con aquel gorro y las gafas colocadas en lo alto de la cabeza, su belleza era menor, pero alguien debería decirle que estaba equivocada—. Ni siquiera mueven la cabeza para mirar de un lado a otro.

Abe no dijo nada. Bella miró a Edward, pero éste no supo qué responder.

Los dos hombres alcanzaron el helicóptero y, durante un momento, no dijeron nada. Edward miró a Bella y vio que ella miraba fijamente a los dos trabajadores que habían vuelto con las manos vacías.

—Está allí —dijo uno de ellos en voz baja—. Muerto.

Abe se lo tomó muy mal. Aunque sin dejar de examinar a Edward, su emoción se notó en el modo en el que le temblaban las manos. Bella también sufrió mucho. Edward no podía comprender lo que Jacob había sido para ella. Cerró los ojos y se quedó completamente inmóvil. No dijo nada. Nada en absoluto.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Edward con voz ronca. Tenía que saber la razón de que uno de sus empleados hubiera fallecido.

—No tiene marca alguna —dijo el primero de los hombres—. Tiene la ropa seca y la habitación no está fría. No ha sido por hipotermia. Lo único que se me ocurre es que le dio un ataque al corazón, pero es sólo una suposición.—Edward asintió.

—Gracias.

Se tendría que informar a la policía y a los familiares más cercanos de Jacob. Él tenía una hija en algún lugar del norte de la isla. Su esposa había fallecido hacía años.

—Ahora, lo mejor es que lo llevemos a usted al hospital —dijo Abe rompiendo el silencio.

—No. Nada de hospital —replicó Edward.

—Se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza — afirmó Abe—. Los dos cayeron al suelo desde una altura considerable y tuvieron que ponerse a salvo en medio de una fuerte ventisca y puedo garantizarle que, si esa ropa era la que llevaba puesta, habrá sufrido cierto grado de hipotermia. ¿Qué le da la impresión de que tiene elección?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bella**

—No —le dijo Bella al médico por centésima vez—. No hay necesidad para que yo me desnude. No tengo nada roto, nada congelado ni me duele nada. Por lo tanto, me voy a mantener vestida. Bella no era una persona beligerante, por lo que el esfuerzo de oponerse a lo que le decían le hacía temblar de ira, pero eso era mejor que un chequeo completo.

—Me ha examinado los dedos de las manos y de los pies y me ha tomado la temperatura. No he sufrido ningún golpe en la cabeza. Sólo le pido que me diga dónde tengo que firmar para poder irme de aquí.

—Podrá irse en cuanto se tumbe sobre la camilla y me deje examinar su abdomen y su espina dorsal. A través de la ropa, si insiste.—Insisto.

—¿Sabe una cosa? La beligerancia es una de las primeras señales de hipotermia —le dijo el doctor amablemente mientras le indicaba que se tumbara.

—La beligerancia es más o menos un estado natural para Bella —dijo una voz profunda desde la puerta.

Bella miró hacia allí y vio a Edward apoyado contra el umbral y acompañado de la madre de ella. Bella dio un paso al frente para abrazar fuertemente a su madre. Esme Swan lo había sido todo para ella. Sólo se habían tenido la una a la otra porque el padre de Bella había muerto cuando ella aún era una niña. Esme la estrechó con fuerza antes de separarse de ella para estudiarla con preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

—Sí —dijo ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Me gustaría creerla —dijo el médico—. Manténgase de pie ahí y déjeme que le examine el abdomen y la espalda. Si se puede mantener de pie, le prometo que habré terminado.

Esme dio un paso atrás y Bella dejó que el médico de Urgencias hiciera su trabajo mientras que Edward miraba desde la puerta. Él tenía una venda sobre el corte que tenía en la frente y un abrigo seco. Parecía muy cansado. Y tan atractivo...

—¿Por qué estás aquí tú? —le preguntó ella secamente mirándolo de un modo poco amistoso.

—Juro que he tratado de enseñarle buenos modales —dijo Esme frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya veo que no sirvió de nada —comentó Edward—. A mí ya me han examinado. Quería asegurarme de que tú estabas bien antes de marcharme. No hay otro motivo, Bella. Sólo cortesía y buena educación. Bella no pudo mirarlo ni responder. El médico por fin terminó de examinarla y le dijo que se podía marchar.

Por fin. A casa, donde la esperaba una ducha caliente y donde el hecho de desnudarse no significaba que un médico sabría por el aroma que tenía y por el estado de su ropa interior que Bella Swan había tenido relaciones sexuales hacía muy poco. Nadie debía saberlo.

Nadie.

—Te acompañaré a ti y a tu madre al coche —dijo Edward.

—No hay necesidad alguna. —Edward la miró fijamente.

—Permíteme.

Bella se lo permitió, pero Edward sabía que ella deseaba de todo corazón que él se marchara. Fuera de su vida. Y así lo estaría, muy pronto. Tan pronto como consiguieran evitar a todos los periodistas que los esperaban a la puerta del hospital. Aún no se lo había mencionado a Bella. A Esme tampoco, aunque debía de haberlos visto al entrar.

Bella se detuvo en seco cuando los vio. Se dio la vuelta como si tuviera intención de salir huyendo, pero no había manera de huir de la prensa cuando buscaba algo. Edward lo sabía muy bien.

—Es mejor afrontarlo —murmuró él. Durante un instante, vio el terror dibujado en los ojos de ella, un miedo que contrastaba profundamente con la valentía que ella había mostrado en la montaña.

—¿No hay otra salida? —preguntó ella.

—Te encontrarían de todos modos —replicó él.

Le colocó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la animó a dar un paso al frente.

—Ya hemos practicado la historia, ¿recuerdas? — añadió él—. Yo no voy a cambiar ni una coma, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—Verdaderamente no creo que pueda hacer esto —susurró ella con la mirada aterrorizada.

—Lo siento, pelirroja. No tienes elección —afirmó él.

Miró a Esme Swan y ella le devolvió la mirada, que era firme y algo burlona. Sin embargo, había agarrado a su hija de la mano y no parecía que fuera a soltársela en un futuro cercano.

—¿Lista?

Entonces, los tres salieron al exterior y dejaron que todo comenzara.

—Señor Masen, ¿puede decirnos cuáles son los daños que hay en Silverlake Mountain?

—Señor Masen, ¿se sabe algo sobre el paradero de Jacob?

—Señor Masen, ¿nos puede decir por qué se marchó del entierro de su padre para reunirse con Bella Swan?

—Espero que sus preguntas sean relevantes. Si no es así, no las hagan — replicó Edward dedicando una dura mirada a un grueso reportero que le bloqueaba el paso a Bella—. Ahora, les responderé. Los daños que la avalancha ha causado en Silverlake son importantes. La señorita Swan y yo nos vimos sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, pero sólo hemos sufrido daños superficiales. Gracias a todos por su preocupación. En cuanto a Jacob, sólo sabemos que estaba haciendo funcionar el teleférico desde la torre de control cuando ocurrió la tormenta. En estos momentos se desconoce su paradero —mintió. No quería decir que estaba muerto hasta que no se informara a la familia.

—Señor Masen, ¿nos puede dar una cifra aproximada sobre lo que costará reparar los daños producidos en Silverlake?

—Todavía no.

—Señor Masen, se ha comentado que su hermana ha dicho que usted llevaba ya algún tiempo dirigiendo las empresas Masen y que la muerte de su padre tendrá poco efecto sobre el funcionamiento diario de Masen Holdings.

—Correcto.

—También ha comentado que no ve razón alguna por la que la señorita Swan y usted pudieran haber quedado en la montaña el mismo día del entierro de su padre.

—También correcto.

—Sin embargo, usted tiene una cabaña allí arriba — comentó el corpulento reportero—. Una cabaña que su padre solía utilizar regularmente para realizar... negocios.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo la señorita Swan y usted ahí arriba?

—Por lo que a mí se refiere, me estaba despidiendo de mi padre —dijo Edward muy seriamente—. Tomé la última cabina para bajar de la montaña, lo mismo que la señorita Swan. Entonces, se produjo la avalancha y yo me quedé inconsciente. Cuando recuperé el conocimiento, no era capaz de distinguir el cielo de la nieve. La señorita Swan me ayudó a subir la montaña y me puso a salvo. Lo hizo a temperatura bajo cero, en medio de una ventisca y en ocasiones tirando de mí en medio de una situación de pesadilla. Le debo la vida y, por ello, le doy las gracias. Declaro la profunda y sincera admiración que siento por su determinación, agilidad mental y experiencia en la montaña. ¿Lo he dejado todo claro?

No había escándalo alguno en sus palabras.

—Señorita Swan, ¿tiene algo que comentar al respecto? —le preguntó el reportero corpulento con una sonrisa poco sincera.

—No —respondió Bella.

Sintió que ya no le quedaban defensas, ni contra los reporteros que tan ávidamente la miraban, ni contra Edward. Él la había escuchado. Aquellos comentarios horribles que ella le había dicho sobre el modo en el que el comportamiento del padre de Edward había afectado a su vida. Edward había escuchado.

Había dicho que la admiraba, en público y en voz alta. Un Masen había elogiado a una Swan. Increíble.

—Tiene que hacer usted algún comentario —insistió el reportero.

—Simplemente, me alegro de estar viva —afirmó ella—. Y me alegro de que Edward también lo esté. Ahora, estoy muy cansada y sólo deseo marcharme a casa. No tengo nada más que decir.

Edward miró al periodista y éste miró a Edward.

—Muévete —dijo suavemente. Atravesaron la maraña de periodistas en un instante y Edward acompañó a Esme a su coche—. Lo has hecho muy bien — comentó, mientras Esme se dirigía a la puerta del conductor.

Bella asintió y apartó la mirada.

—Jamás te habría dejado en sus garras, Bella. No soy así.—Ella se encogió de hombros porque no sabía qué contestar.

—Ahora lo sé.

—No eres muy confiada, ¿verdad?

—No —replicó ella. Jamás había tenido motivo para serlo—. No sé lo que esperaba allí, pero eso no. No que me apoyaras. Ni que me dieras las gracias. Yo... te lo agradezco mucho.

—Si tanto te sorprende, trataré de no hacerlo con frecuencia.

—De acuerdo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Tenía en el rostro una curiosa mezcla de apreciación y arrepentimiento. Entonces, él se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—Ha sido muy amable —dijo Esme mientras las dos se montaban en el coche.

Bella trataba de no mirar a Edward mientras él se dirigía al taxi que lo esperaba. ¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Tanto les importaba que no se les viera cerca de una Swan como para que ni siquiera hubieran ido a recogerlo al hospital? ¿Qué clase de familia era ésa?


	8. Capítulo Seis

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: El Hombre Que Odié de Kelly Hunter**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

 **Capítulo 6**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bella**

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —le preguntó Esme.

—Me pareció... —susurró, mientras Esme arrancaba el coche y lo sacaba del aparcamiento—. Me ha parecido sorprendente. Jamás se rindió. Ni una sola vez. Siempre se levantó.

No todos lo conseguían en la montaña. No todos sobrevivían. Bella respiró profundamente.

—Jacob ha muerto. Creen que tuvo un ataque al corazón. Él dijo... —susurró Bella mientras parpadeaba rápidamente para evitar que los ojos derramaran las lágrimas contenidas, aunque sin conseguirlo—. Me dijo que te dijera que sentía mucho tu pérdida. Quería que yo me asegurara de decirlo bien.

En aquella ocasión, cuando las lágrimas surgieron de nuevo, Bella no hizo intención alguna de detenerlas.

.

.

.

Un día suponía una gran diferencia. Dos días mucho más. Dos días y Bella ya tenía sus emociones bajo control lo suficiente como para poder acompañar a su madre tras la barra del bar por las noches y servir cervezas. Sobre el tema del tiempo que había pasado en la montaña en compañía de Edward Masen, se mostró recalcitrante. Una sonrisa, una frase sin sentido y un cambio de tema le funcionaban bien. Si no era así, hablaba sobre el hecho de haber visto la avalancha desde el teleférico justo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Esto tendía a acallar todos comentarios y a producir una reacción de asombro general.

El Bar de Esme no era un establecimiento muy grande, sino más bien un pequeño y alargado local con vino y licores de excelente calidad, cerveza de barril y una cocinera polinesia llamada Ophelia-Anne que estaba a cargo de la cocina. Nadie preparaba el marisco como ella. El menú se cambiaba a diario y raramente se repetían platos. Cuando Ophelia-Anne no estaba, el bar no servía comida.

Aquella tarde la cocina sí que estaba abierta y el restaurante estaba lleno de una variopinta mezcla de comensales que se habían enterado de que aquella noche Ophelia-Anne iba a preparar salmón asado.

Aquel bar había sido un desafío para Esme. Un proyecto inapropiado para conseguir que se olvidara de su igualmente inapropiada relación con un hombre casado. Se había convertido en su refugio, en un lugar cálido, en el que Esme Swan podía estar con la cabeza bien alta y era mucho más que simplemente la amante de Masen.

Al final de su vida, James Masen había ido cada vez con más frecuencia, para pasar el tiempo con Esme y para saborear la comida de Ophelia-Anne sin importarle los comentarios y los problemas que su aparición causaba allí. Se había hecho más descuidado. Eso, o había dejado de importarle lo de ser discreto.

Bella jamás había visto a Edward Masen en el bar. Hasta aquella noche. Esme lo vio entrar, pero dejó que fuera Bella quien lo sirviera.

—Edward, ¿qué te apetece tomar? —le preguntó mientras le ofrecía el listado de bebidas.

—No he venido a tomar nada, Bella —dijo, con una voz airada que auguraba que tampoco había ido a charlar con ella.

—En ese caso, déjame que te lo diga de otro modo —replicó ella—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No importa, ¿no te parece? He venido para darte esto —anunció él. Colocó un sobre encima de la barra del bar, delante de ella—. Mi padre te menciona en su testamento. A tu madre también. Cualquier abogado sabrá lo que tiene que hacer para completar las transferencias. Alternativamente, si hay algo que no comprendas en esos documentos, podrías devolverme alguna de mis llamadas.

Con eso, saludó a Esme con una inclinación de cabeza y miró de nuevo a Bella.

Entonces, se marchó.

Bella tomó el sobre y lo golpeó suavemente contra la barra de caoba del bar.

Era un sobre muy pesado. La animosidad de Edward acicateó el interés de ella. Había pensado que... bueno, jamás serían amigos, pero había creído que, al menos, se entenderían después de lo ocurrido en la montaña. Había creído que, al menos, habían alcanzado un cierto nivel de tolerancia el uno por el otro.

Se había equivocado.

Resultaba evidente que algo había ocurrido y que eso lo había hecho cambiar de opinión. Algo que tenía que ver con el testamento de su padre.

Suspiró y se retiró a un rincón de la cocina. Allí, sacó un montón de papeles. Empezó por leer la carta que ocupaba el primer lugar. Una carta del abogado de James.

—¿Qué quería Edward? —le preguntó Esme desde la puerta unos minutos más tarde.

—Probablemente estrangularme —dijo Bella lentamente, mientras examinaba los papeles una vez más para asegurarse—. Me ha dicho que me ha estado dejando mensajes para que yo lo llamara, pero mi teléfono no funciona bien. Lleva varios días así, desde la avalancha. Voy a tener que comprarme uno nuevo. Bueno, eso no es lo importante. Ali leído el testamento de James. Edward es el ejecutor del testamento y parece que James me ha dejado una casa en Christchurch y un apartamento en el puerto de Auckland.

—Qué tonto —susurró Esme, aunque no parecía sorprendida—. Le dije que no lo hiciera.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Sabía que quería dejarte algo. Sabía bien lo duro que te resultaba todo en ocasiones por mi relación con él.

Bella cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Es una pena que no legitimizara su relación contigo —musitó, lo que le reportó una mirada de reprobación de Ophelia-Ann—. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con una casa y un apartamento?

—Te darán seguridad económica —replicó secamente Esme—. Un lugar para vivir que no sea una caja de zapatos.

—Mi caja de zapatos es muy bonita y, lo que es más, yo pago la renta. Me gano mi vida, mamá. Tú me comprendes porque tú me lo enseñaste.

—Lo sé y se lo dije, pero James quería hacer algo por ti.

—Sí, bueno, pues a ti también te ha dejado algo.

—Eso no es cierto. James no me ha dejado nada —replicó su madre—. Yo no quería nada. Lo acordamos.

—Pues parece que cambió de opinión. Te ha dejado una cartera de inversión por un valor de dieciséis millones —anunció Bella mientras volvía a meter todos los papeles en el sobre y se lo entregaba a su madre—. Y no se trata de dólares —añadió mientras se dirigía de nuevo de camino al bar—, sino de libras esterlinas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edward**

En el complejo de oficinas de Masen Holdings primaba la funcionalidad sobre la forma, pero el despacho de Edward disfrutaba de una imponente vista y contenía todo lo necesario para hacer que los que allí acudían sintieran que estaban tratando con alguien muy importante. El hecho de que Alice decidiera entrar en el despacho tras llamar ligeramente a la puerta no sorprendió a nadie, y mucho menos a Edward. Que procediera a hablar de las estipulaciones que su padre había redactado en el testamento sí lo sorprendió. Alice era normalmente una persona muy discreta y con mucho sentido común.

—¿De verdad quieres impugnar el testamento de nuestro padre? —le preguntó Edward cuando finalmente Alice se detuvo a tomar aliento—. Te aseguro, Alice, que está blindado. Nuestro padre no tenía ni un pelo de tonto.

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras no apaciguaron a Alice. Siguió hablando sobre Esme y Bella Swan para terminar por decir que no podía soportar que aquellas zorras se hubieran pasado la vida sangrando a su padre.

Edward, que se había pasado dos días descubriendo lo mucho que Esme Swan no había querido aceptar de su padre, se imaginó que había llegado el momento de compartir con su hermana aquellos detalles, aunque no creía que la apaciguaran.

—No se llevaron nada, Alice. Ya lo he revisado.

He repasado las cuentas personalmente y tú puedes hacerlo también si quieres. Me parece que cada vez que nuestro padre quería darle a Esme un regalo y ella lo rechazaba, él lo añadía a la carpeta de acciones que inició para ella hace doce años. Simplemente, ella no lo sabía.

—Claro que lo sabía —replicó Alice, furiosa—. Claro que lo sabía, Edward.

—Como tú prefieras —dijo él. No iba a desperdiciar saliva en convencer a Alice de lo contrario. No importaba lo que su hermana pensara ni lo que pensara nadie—. Mira, Alice. Para empezar, el dinero no formó parte jamás de la estructura de la empresa. Siempre ha sido algo separado. Antes de esta semana, tú ni siquiera sabías que existía.

—No se lo vas a dar.

—Ya se lo he dado y antes de que empieces a protestar, tengo unas cuantas sugerencias para ti. Deja de obsesionarte sobre las Swan. Deja de idolatrar a un hombre que jamás se lo mereció y empieza a pensar si quieres aceptar el puesto de directiva que te he ofrecido en Sydney. Es perfecto para ti y necesitas alejarte de este lugar por los recuerdos que tiene para ti. No es saludable. Te estás convirtiendo en una réplica de nuestra madre, pero más retorcida aún.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —repuso ella—. ¿Y desde cuándo eres tan comprensivo? Siempre has odiado lo que Esme Swan le hizo a nuestra familia, Edward. Lo sé.

—Tal vez ella fue tan sólo un catalizador. Tal vez nosotros seamos los responsables de cómo es esta familia y tal vez vaya siendo hora de que dejemos de ser así —dijo Edward. Respiró profundamente y miró a su hermana. Tenía veinticinco años y jamás había tenido una relación seria. Tenía un título de Empresariales y otro en Arte. El hecho de que fuera un crisol de sentimientos enfrentados que empezaban con un fuerte sentimiento de abandono para terminar por el odio que sentía por todo lo relacionado con las Swan, era exclusivamente culpa de su padre y sólo una razón más para maldecir a James Masen hasta las profundidades del infierno—. Aro quiere marcharse de

Sydney y regresar aquí, donde me vendría muy bien. Y me vendría bien que tú estuvieras allí. ¿Qué le digo?

—Quieres que me vaya —dijo Alice—. ¿Por qué?

—Quiero que seas feliz. ¿Tan mal te parece eso?

—Eres diferente desde lo de la montaña. Estás más pensativo. Trabajas más que nunca. ¿Qué ocurrió allá arriba, Edward?

—Nada que quieras saber.

—Claro que quiero saberlo.

—Vi cómo la naturaleza es capaz de mover una montaña. Me di cuenta de mi propia insignificancia. Vi cómo una mujer se negaba a abandonarme a mí o a ella misma y sobreviví. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

—¿Era valiente?

—Tiene nombre, Alice. Hace unos años fue tu mejor amiga y sí, Bella fue muy valiente, muy decidida y con muchos recursos. Entonces, cuando regresamos a Queenstown, la atención de la prensa la aterrorizó. Creía que yo la iba a ofrecer en bandeja ante ellos. ¿Quieres saber lo pequeño que me sentí en aquel momento del tiempo? ¿Lo mucho que me enfadé con ella por el hecho de que hubiera pensado que yo sería capaz de hacer eso? ¿Lo furioso que estaba con mi padre por su adulterio y conmigo mismo por no ser alguien que Bella sintiera que podía confiar e incluso contigo por darle la espalda durante todos estos años? No confía en nadie. Nadie consigue acercarse a ella.

Alice se mordió el labio.

—Tuve que romper esa amistad. La situación...

—Lo sé. Quiero volver a verla, Ali.

—¿Para qué?

—Tal vez quiera acercarme a ella.

Desde ese momento, la conversación fue de mal en peor.

Alice no accedió a trasladarse a Sydney. Se puso histérica. También amenazó con votar contra él en todas las reuniones de accionistas posteriores y sustituirle como director gerente en el momento en el que tuviera los apoyos suficientes. Por último, prometió que lo convertiría en un eunuco si volvía a acercarse a Bella Swan.

Justo antes de que ella saliera del despacho, le dijo que si sentía algo por su familia, debería salir para acostarse con dos rubias y que la llamara cuando tuviera la libido bajo control y la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Jasper, el segundo al mando de Edward, entró en el despacho poco después de que Alice se marchara. Jasper tampoco se molestó en llamar. Sin embargo, sí cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Problemas? —le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

—¿Desde cuándo no ha sido Alice un problema? —murmuró Edward—. Está tan mimada y es tan temperamental. Mi padre le consintió todos los caprichos. ¿De verdad espera que yo haga lo mismo?

Jasper levantó una ceja. Parecía encontrar la situación muy divertida.

—Sí y hablando precisamente de eso, si estáis pensando en tener más concursos de gritos, os sugiero que lo hagáis en un lugar más íntimo. Los tabiques son muy delgados aquí. Ahora, todo el mundo está haciendo apuestas sobre quienes son las dos rubias, aunque hay un voto alternativo sobre que va a ser una pelirroja.

—¿Y qué has votado tú?

—Necesito más datos antes de comprometerme. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

—Esperaba que tuvieras el presupuesto sobre los daños de Silverlake.

—Te lo envié hace cinco minutos, déspota. Comprueba tus correos.

Efectivamente, allí estaba. Abrió la hoja de cálculo que Jasper le había enviado y soltó una maldición.

—Llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos, Edward —dijo Jasper.

Edward entornó la mirada. En los seis años que llevaban trabajando juntos y en cinco años de universidad antes de eso, Jasper jamás había sacado a colación su amistad.

—Normalmente no cuestiono tu juicio.

—¿Me puedes decir de una vez de qué estás hablando?

—Está bien, lo haré. Francamente no me importa con quién te acuestes. Jamás lo haces con nadie que esté trabajando para ti y, por lo tanto, nunca ha tenido ningún impacto en Masen Holdings. Sólo es carnaza para las revistas del corazón.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Te estoy dando mi opinión.

—Pues venga.

—Bien. Esos planes que quieres aprobar en el consejo...

Necesitas el voto de Alice para conseguirlo. Vender el algodón australiano para financiar la reconstrucción de Silverlake... para esto también necesitas el voto de Alice. Hacer que la reforma del hotel Shore entre dentro de presupuesto... de eso se ocupa Alice. Los Spas están a cargo de tu madre y su margen de beneficios es increíble. Alice y Victoria no podrán conseguir los votos para echarte, pero necesitas su cooperación. Si crees que puedes estar con una Swan y no provocar que ellas dos se vuelvan locas, estás muy equivocado. Así perdieron a James. Te aseguro que no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados si ven que te van a perder a ti. Lucharán con todas sus armas.

—Mi padre consiguió asegurar su cooperación.

—Tú no eres tu padre.


	9. Capítulo Siete

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: El Hombre Que Odié de Kelly Hunter**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Edward**

Era el segundo entierro al que Edward asistía en una semana, pero en aquella ocasión al menos no ocupaba un banco en la primera fila. Ese honor le pertenecía a la hija de Jacob, al esposo de ésta y a todos sus hijos, tres muchachos adolescentes de cabello revuelto que solían ir a visitar a su abuelo durante las vacaciones de verano. Eran unos muchachos muy guapos con la promesa de la corpulencia de su abuelo y la sabiduría que las palabras de Jacob les había transmitido. Edward buscó a la familia cuando terminó el servicio.

Nadie había estado en la montaña desde la noche de la tormenta. Había nevado más. La zona había sido declarada de alto riesgo y seguramente seguiría así durante bastante tiempo.

—Pronto —respondió cuando la hija de Jacob le preguntó cuándo podrían subir allí—. En cuanto sea seguro, subiremos. Sé que es una prioridad recuperar los objetos personales de Jacob.

Había tantas prioridades en aquellos momentos. Jacob había muerto en su puesto de trabajo. Edward ya había presentado todos los papeles correspondientes.

—Os acompaño en el sentimiento —dijo. No se le ocurrió qué otra cosa decir —. Nosotros también vamos a echar mucho de menos a Jacob. Silverlake no será lo mismo sin él.

Más palabras y ninguna de ellas suficiente.

Había muchos empleados de Silverlake presentes allí, por lo que Edward fue a saludarlos. Los había trasladado a casi todos a otras pistas de esquí. Al resto, los había mantenido en plantilla porque los necesitaría cuando empezaran los trabajos de limpieza. No era probable que Silverlake abriera aquella temporada y todos lo sabían.

Esme y Bella también estaban en el entierro. Bella tenía un aspecto glorioso con un sencillo vestido negro y un elegante abrigo del mismo color. Inalcanzable. Impresionante.

Edward consiguió evitarla. Consiguió no mirarla demasiado. Sabía que no debería hacer lo que estaba pensando hacer, en primer lugar porque no tenía tiempo.

Había sido una dura semana de trabajo y quedaban muchas más. La confianza en la empresa se había resentido con la muerte de James y los recientes acontecimientos en Silverlake. Afortunadamente, Alice había comprendido la necesidad de presentar un frente común y respaldaba las decisiones de su hermano de principio a fin. Igualmente, trabajaba con la misma decisión que Edward para minimizar los daños.

Había tantas y tan buenas razones para no ir detrás de Bella, empezando por su responsabilidad con las empresas familiares, con su hermana y con su madre y también con la propia Bella. No quería que sus nombres se vieran de nuevo arrastrados por el barro.

Edward no era siempre sincero con sus sentimientos. Algunas veces lo avergonzaban. Sentimientos enfrentados por sus enfrentados cuando era un adolescente por una pelirroja de ojos enormes y una mancha en su reputación que era incapaz de borrar.

Incluso entonces, había sabido que ella no se merecía ni su ira ni los comentarios maliciosos que la rodeaban. Había hecho muy pocos amigos después de que Alice la abandonara. Se había mantenido apartada. Había desarrollado una profunda cautela. Los chicos habían caído rendidos a sus pies a lo largo de toda su adolescencia, pero sólo unos pocos se habían ganado su favor. Sus escasos amigos se habían mostrado tan reservados y tan a la defensiva sobre ella como la propia Bella.

Más allá de todo eso, había una mujer de valor y fortaleza, con una voluntad que la había empujado por la ladera de aquella montaña y había impedido que se congelaran. Una mujer con inseguridades y vulnerabilidades que hacían que Edward se sintiera mal porque, en parte, era culpa suya que existieran.

Vio que ella murmuraba algo a su madre y que se dirigía hacia él con la gracia de una bailarina, algo que no había visto en la montaña. Diferente ropa y diferentes zapatos.

No lograba comprender cómo había podido pensar que aquel delicado rostro pertenecía a un muchacho. Los hematomas se habían borrado un poco, aunque podía ser que fueran más tenues por el maquillaje. Una triste sonrisa le dio una suave curva a aquella boca tan deliciosa. Edward no la había olvidado. Ni a la boca ni al resto del cuerpo de Bella. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho.

—Mi madre dijo que estarías aquí —murmuró—. Yo no estaba tan segura.

—Deberías haberlo estado.

—Ha sido una ceremonia muy bonita —comentó ella.

—Sí.

—Después del entierro vamos a ofrecer una copa en su honor en el bar. No estás obligado, pero sí invitado.

—Al final me vas a invitar a esa copa, ¿eh, pelirroja?

—Eso es una mala idea.

—Eso es lo que dice la gente.

—Tal vez deberías escucharlos.

—Los escucho. Tú has venido a hablar conmigo, pelirroja. No ha sido al revés. Yo no he implicado que no tenías suficiente respecto por Jacob como para presentarte en su entierro. Yo no he hecho nada.

—Lo siento —admitió ella, sonrojándose—, por haber pensado que no ibas a venir al entierro. Sabía que alguien vendría en representación de Masen y desde el principio había estado convencida de que serías tú. Tal vez simplemente no quería que fuera así.

—Me estás hiriendo, pelirroja. Otra vez.

Bella frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

—¿Duermes bien? —le preguntó él—. Pareces cansada.

—Y tú también.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Sí, sí. Me he enterado de que has encontrado trabajo a todos los empleados de Silverlake. Es muy amable de tu parte.

—¿Acaso no vas a atribuirme otros motivos que no sean la generosidad y la consideración por otros?

—No —dijo ella. Miró a Edward unos segundos antes de seguir hablando—. Creo que no. En cuanto al hecho de que yo no duerma, no puedo culpar a mi trabajo por ello porque apenas he estado trabajando. He estado teniendo pesadillas. Sobre la caída.

—¿La del teleférico?

—Sí. Normalmente, hay una botella de champán flotando por el aire en mis sueños y también, por una razón que desconozco, una caja llena de cuchillos de cocina. Todos se vuelven contra mí. Resulta muy desconcertante.

—Me lo imagino. Los cuchillos no aparecen en ninguno de mis sueños.

—¡Qué suerte tienes!

—En realidad, no. Pregúntame sobre lo que yo sueño, Bella. Pregúntame adónde voy cuando cierro los ojos por la noche.

—No estoy segura de querer saberlo.

Edward dio un paso al frente e inclinó la cabeza de manera que sus labios rozaron suavemente el cabello de la sien.

—Gracias por la invitación a la copa. Me gustaría asistir un rato. Gracias también por venir a hablar conmigo y, para que conste, cuando cierro los ojos por la noche, pienso en unos jugosos labios, en una piel de seda y en una pasión que no se parece en nada a lo que yo haya podido experimentar jamás. Pregúntame adónde voy yo todas las noches, pelirroja.

Ella lo miró con una expresión de asombro y sorpresa en sus maravillosos ojos grises. Una boca hecha para los besos, no sólo para uno sino para más.

—¿Adónde? —susurró ella con una voz dulce, suplicante, que magnificó el profundo deseo que ardía dentro de Edward.

—Vengo a ti.

.

.

.

.

 **Bella**

—Las copas son por cuenta de la casa —dijo Bella dos horas más tarde, mientras entregaba el whisky que le quedaba en la bandeja al atractivo Edward Masen —. No las pago yo.

—Gracias por la explicación —replicó él con una sonrisa que no desentonaba con el ánimo que reinaba en el bar. Las despedidas en honor a los fallecidos no tenían por qué ser una reunión triste y aquélla distaba mucho de serlo. Alguien había llevado un viejo álbum de fotos y varias de las instantáneas eran de Jacob. Cada una de ellas tenía una historia. Un brindis por cada una de ellas. Así fue transcurriendo el tiempo.

Envalentonada por el ambiente familiar en el que se encontraban, Bella dejó que su mirada se detuviera un instante sobre los labios de Edward. La sonrisa que reinaba en sus ojos se le reflejaba también en los labios. No era de extrañar que las mujeres se rindieran a sus pies y aceptaran cualquier cosa que él quisiera ofrecerles. Edward tenía dinero, sabía cómo encender el deseo de una mujer y, sobre todo, tenía encanto. Y menudo encanto.

—¿Qué decías? —murmuró. Bella sintió que las mejillas se le encendían y apartó la mirada de aquellos labios para volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nada. Estaba pensando, creo que, principalmente, sobre lo que dijiste anteriormente. Que tal vez las circunstancias que había en la montaña fueron lo que hizo que pareciera que lo que hicimos fue tan... extraordinario. Encontrarse con una experiencia cercana a la muerte y todo eso.

—Es una teoría válida —murmuró él—. ¿Quieres ponerla a prueba?

—En realidad, no.

—¿Por qué no? Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es un beso.

—Ocurre que ya he escuchado esa frase antes — replicó ella. Con eso, regresó a la barra del bar para cargar la bandeja con más bebidas.

Cuando miró hacia atrás, Edward la estaba observando. Más aún. Estaba sonriendo.

—¿Ha venido Edward para honrar la memoria de Jacob o por ti? —le preguntó Esme cuando las dos estaban detrás de la barra del bar.

—Por Jacob —replicó ella—, pero pensemos por un momento que ha venido por mí. ¿Cómo me libro de él?

—¿Has probado a ignorarlo?

—Resulta demasiado enojoso como para eso.

—¿Y huir?

—Normalmente me dices que no huya.

—Eso depende de la amenaza —murmuró Esme.

—También he intentado apartarlo de mi lado, pero eso tampoco me está funcionando demasiado bien. Aparentemente, le gusta que lo insulten.

—Lo dudo —replicó Esme secamente—. No. Lo que le gusta es que tú se lo estás poniendo difícil para que él pueda conseguirte.

—Soy difícil de conseguir —replicó Bella, molesta. Esme le entregó a su hija una bandeja para que sirviera más copas y señaló a todos los presentes.

—Ahí está el desafío.

—Mi madre parece pensar que si no te hago caso terminarás marchándote —le dijo Bella a Edward cuando lo encontró solo, sin una multitud de admiradoras que lo rodearan.

—Podría tener razón —afirmó él—. Inténtalo.

Bella frunció el ceño y se alejó de él. Aquella vez, él no sólo se limitó a sonreír cuando la vio alejarse, sino que soltó una carcajada.

La siguiente vez que hablaron, Edward fue el que inició la conversación.

—Mi abogado no ha recibido noticias tuyas sobre esos papeles que te di —dijo.

—Eso es porque siguen encima de la huevera que Ophelia-Anne tiene en la cocina.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo no sabía nada de esas casas —respondió ella con determinación—. No las quiero.

—Eso es lo que dices, pero si es sincero lo que sientes, tendrás que decidir a pesar de todo lo que quieres hacer con ellas.

—¿Y no puedo rechazarlas simplemente y te las quedas tú?

—Lo siento. Las cosas no funcionan así. Consíguete un abogado, Bella. Es el mejor consejo que puedo darte.

—Tu madre debe de estar...

—La palabra que estás buscando es «avergonzada» —dijo Edward—. Alice está furiosa. Yo sólo quiero quitarme de encima esos papeles.

—¿No estás resentido?

—Estoy muy resentido —musitó Edward—, principalmente porque mi estimado padre esperó hasta después de su muerte para reconocer lo mucho que sentía por tu madre y me dejó a mí para que me ocupara de todo.

—¿Qué más te dejó? Él jamás te habría olvidado. Estaba muy orgulloso de ti.

—Yo tengo el cuarenta por ciento de las acciones de la empresa. Es lo que quería. Alice controla también un porcentaje muy significativo, aunque no está muy claro que quiera o no. Mi madre siempre ha tenido acciones. Ahora, tiene más. En cuanto a las propiedades, hay muchas. Mi padre pensó en todo el mundo. Simplemente, algunos de nosotros tenemos que esforzarnos un poco más que otros para mantenerlo.

—¿Cuánto va a costar volver a abrir Silverlake?

—Mucho. No hago más que pensar en ello.

—Tal vez deberías olvidarte al menos por esta noche. ¿Quieres otra copa?

—No. Quiero...

—¿Comida? Ophelia-Anne está en ello.

—Quiero marcharme de aquí —dijo, con voz muy baja y ronca—. Contigo. Antes de que me vuelvas a decir que esto es muy mala idea, déjame que te diga que ya lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Tal vez espero que así me pueda olvidar de ti.

—¿Y si no es así?

—En ese caso, el infierno estallará. ¿Te vienes o no?

Tal vez fue la brutal sinceridad de sus palabras lo que la convenció. Tal vez era el hecho de que Edward era un hombre muy ardiente bajo una apariencia fría y tranquila.

—Está bien —dijo ella.


	10. Capítulo Ocho

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: El Hombre Que Odié de Kelly Hunter**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bella**

Se frotó la muñeca con el pulgar de la otra mano, un gesto nervioso que Edward tomó como tal. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar y a esperar.

—Dame otra hora para sacar la comida y para conseguir que alguien me sustituya. Entonces, iré a por mi abrigo.

El coche de Edward era una maravilla de la ingeniería con un interior de increíble lujo. Bella se acomodó en el asiento de cuero y dejó que la realidad que ella conocía se esfumara. Ella ni siquiera tenía coche.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A mi casa.

—¿Podemos tomar un helado?

—Si quieres.

Compraron helado en una tienda especializada de la ciudad. A continuación, Edward se la llevó a casa.

Él vivía a las afueras de la ciudad de Queenstown. Su casa se parecía mucho al coche. Muy funcional, bella y que valía mucho dinero. Vivía cómodamente. Muebles de cuero negro, kilómetros de suelos y balaustradas de reluciente madera, estanterías, alfombras de color marfil... Todo estaba en su lugar, al menos hasta que llegó Edward. Él dejó el abrigo en el respaldo de una silla y la chaqueta sobre otra.

Había un fuego encendido en la enorme chimenea.

—Tienes ama de llaves —dijo ella mientras dejaba el helado que habían comprado sobre la encimera de la cocina y se quitaba su propio abrigo.

—Sí.

—Y te mima mucho —añadió, cuando Edward sacó del frigorífico un plato de deliciosas magdalenas de chocolate.

—Cierto también. Se llama Maree y lleva con la familia desde antes de que yo naciera. Está a punto de jubilarse. Ahora sólo se ocupa de mi casa.

—El más mimado y el favorito de la familia.

—No. Ésa es Alice —comentó él sin rencor.

Sin embargo, Alice no era un asunto del que ella quisiera hablar.

—¿Cómo es lo de crecer siendo el heredero de James Masen? —le preguntó ella mientras se dirigía a estudiar la vista del lago que se divisaba desde los enormes ventanales—. Saber que un día vas a heredar un gran poder, responsabilidad y riqueza. ¿Se te ha subido alguna vez a la cabeza?

—Alguna vez. En ese momento, mi padre me buscaba el trabajo de verano menos importante que podía encontrar en alguna de nuestras empresas. Después, yo volvía mucho más humilde.

—¿Y qué ocurre ahora que el poder es todo tuyo? ¿Quién te da ahora tu cura de humildad cuando la necesitas?

—Probablemente nadie —respondió él mientras se aflojaba la corbata y se desabrochaba el botón superior de la camisa.

—¿Es ésa la razón por la que me has traído aquí? ¿Para realizar una demostración de arrogancia y poder? ¿Para advertirles a tu familia que no vas a dejar que te controlen?

—No —respondió él mientras servía el helado en platos, uno de los cuales le entregó a Bella junto con una cuchara—. Tú no eres parte del juego de poder de la familia Masen.

—¿Estás planeando ejecutar tu venganza conmigo por los pecados de mi madre? —quiso saber ella mientras tomaba una cucharada de delicioso helado de chocolate—. ¿Vas a hacer que me enamore de ti para luego dejarme a un lado?

—No. Ya te he dicho por qué te he invitado aquí, Bella.

—Sí. El helado estaba delicioso. La magdalena aún mejor. Quieres olvidarte de mí y a mí me gustaría olvidarme de ti. Y así lo vamos a conseguir —dijo ella. Se dirigió hacia la chimenea tras asegurarse de que Edward la seguía—. Tienes una casa muy hermosa. ¿Es aquí donde traes a todas tus mujeres?

Edward entornó los ojos, pero ella ignoró aquella silenciosa advertencia.

—Un buen fuego, un salón acogedor... Siempre una buena combinación. Estoy segura de que el dormitorio es también glorioso.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que éste es un ambiente habitual para ti en lo que se refiere a la seducción, nada memorable al respecto. A mí me gusta el fuego, y la magdalena... El lujo resulta muy atractivo. Resulta difícil de olvidar. Creo que tú tienes una gran ventaja.

—Estás diciendo tonterías, pelirroja —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento —replicó ella con sinceridad—. Es posible que esté algo nerviosa. Más nerviosa de lo habitual.

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más amplia.

—Y esa sonrisa no me resulta tranquilizadora — añadió—. ¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?

—Bueno, normalmente empiezo con frases agradables y cumplidos, pero creo que en este caso estaría perdiendo el tiempo. Además, yo no quiero cargarte con nada que sea demasiado memorable.

Bella tenía la sospecha de que ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Era el momento de concentrarse en el helado y en la magdalena, pero Edward le quitó el plato de las manos y lo colocó encima de la chimenea. Bella miró el plato y luego lo miró a él.

—Aunque lo estés pensando, te ruego que no digas que prefieres el postre antes que a mí —murmuró él—. Eso sí que sería memorable. Yo lo podría considerar un desafío.

Entonces, Edward le tocó la mandíbula suavemente con los dedos y le separó los labios con el pulgar, después, le tocó los labios con los suyos. No se trataba de un castigo, sino de un gesto agradable que exigía muy poco a cambio.

En lo que a Bella se refería, lo único que consiguió fue aumentar un apetito que resultaba ya pantagruélico.

Edward sonrió y, tras dar un paso atrás, le entregó de nuevo su plato.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —le preguntó ella.

—Un beso —respondió él—. El principio.

—Creo que no te has esforzado mucho.

Edward esbozó una deliciosa sonrisa.

—De eso se trata.

—Ah...

Bella se tomó la última cucharada de su postre y dejó la cuchara. Entonces, deslizó un dedo sobre el helado derretido que había quedado sobre el plato.

—Supongo que te das cuenta que esta noche va a terminar muy mal, pero que muy mal para los dos.

—Cuento con ello, pelirroja —respondió Edward. No había dejado de mirarle el dedo.

Tal vez él pensaba que le iba a hacer un pequeño espectáculo en su honor. Lo podría haber hecho. Se podría haber llevado el dedo a los labios y haber saboreado el delicioso helado mientras observaba cómo la mirada de Edward se oscurecía.

En vez de eso, llevó el dedo a los labios de él y esperó a ver qué hacía.

Edward consiguió echar mano de un poco de disciplina. Al menos un poco de control cuando se metió el dedo en la boca y saboreó lo que ella le ofrecía. Entonces, le deslizó las manos por el cabello y, después de eso, la besó más detenidamente, entregándose al deseo que llevaba días experimentando. Ya no había posibilidad de contención ni para él ni para Bella. Oscuridad y dulzura, un beso que bordeaba en la reverencia cuando los labios de ambos se unieron y las lenguas se tocaron y se enredaron.

Él necesitaba aquello. La necesitaba a ella. No sabía por qué, pero sí que era una mala elección. Sin embargo, no conseguía que le importara.

La camisa de Edward fue lo primero que cayó al suelo por las prisas de Bella, no por las suyas. Él aún no había terminado de besarla. Sin embargo, encontró la cremallera del vestido instantes después. El elegante hueco donde los hombros se unían con el cuello. La curva de un seno mientras él la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba al sofá. Tras dejarla encima, se puso de rodillas. Las esbeltas piernas de Bella estaban separadas. Más besos. Más deliciosa piel de marfil.

—¿Es así como lo recuerdas tú? —susurró ella sin dejar de observarlo.

—No.

—Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

Cuando le colocó los labios sobre el cuello, Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso.

—Verdad.

Edward deslizó las manos por los muslos de ella, por debajo del vestido. Bella no le impidió que le deslizara las manos sobre la curva del trasero y tirara de ella hacia él. Más bien lo animó. No tardó mucho tiempo en quitarle a él los pantalones. Otro beso que amenazó con destruirlo a él y las braguitas de Bella terminaron en el suelo.

—Hay algo que quiero de ti —susurró él mientras se acercaba a su feminidad. Observó su rostro mientras la penetraba muy lentamente. Vio cómo la vista se le nublaba y la sensualidad se apoderaba de ellos.

—Tú dirás —replicó Bella arqueándose para que él pudiera poseerla mejor—. Tú dirás —añadió, con una nueva tensión en la voz a medida que su cuerpo se ajustaba para acomodar el miembro de Edward y ajustaba el ángulo para que la fricción se produjera donde resultara más placentera.

—Esta vez, cuando vayas a llegar, quiero que me esperes.

—¿No sería mejor si no consiguiéramos orgasmos simultáneos? —murmuró ella—. Podría ser demasiado memorable, algo que no queremos.

—Míralo así —dijo Edward mientras le acariciaba los senos. Cuando ella cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento, él se llenó las manos y se hundió en ella más profundamente. Entonces, dejó una mano sobre uno de los senos para llevar la otra a la cadera y siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, lenta y duramente—. Seguramente no te va a gustar.

—Tienes razón —gimió ella—. Tienes mucha razón. No me va a gustar nada.

—Bésame —susurró Edward. Ella lo hizo. Fue sólo un beso, pero que hicieron durar una eternidad. Entonces, cuando él alcanzó el clímax, se aseguró de que ella lo acompañara.

Había noches que pasaban muy rápidamente y otras con mucha lentitud. Aquélla pareció durar una eternidad y Bella saboreó cada momento. Edward era un enigma, pero en el dormitorio una cosa resultaba perfectamente evidente. Daba más de lo que pedía, y lo que pedía era una rendición completa. Le gustaban las espaldas de las mujeres y Bella permitió que se la acariciara en más de una ocasión durante la noche. Le encantaba la suavidad de su piel y cómo el cabello le caía por encima. Edward demandaba paciencia y luego, deliberadamente, le hacía perderla. Tenía un tacto lento, agradable, pero la boca hacía que ella gritara de verdad.

Antes del alba, cuando volvió a hacerla gozar, utilizó su boca en aquella ocasión para darle placer.

—Te he visto medio muerto —murmuró ella mientras lo colocaba de espaldas y le hacía el amor con una paciencia recién aprendida—. Y esto no tiene nada que ver.

Instantes más tarde, Edward le demostró que no se equivocaba.

La siguiente vez que Bella se despertó, estaba en una cama enorme, con sábanas tan blancas como la nieve y medio cubierta por un edredón de color rojo. El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana. Edward no estaba por ninguna parte.

Tampoco estaba en la ducha, aunque eso no impidió que Bella la disfrutara aplicándose un gel de aroma divino por todo el cuerpo. Había ido a la cama de Edward porque lo deseaba. Tenía que deshacerse de una necesidad. Tratar de entender exactamente lo que había ocurrido en la montaña. Ver si volvía a ocurrir.

Y así había sido.

Terminó de darse la ducha y se secó. Se puso el vestido de la noche anterior y se maquilló con el neceser que llevaba en el bolso. Al mismo tiempo, trató de no preocuparse mucho por lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación.

Edward tampoco estaba en el salón. Ni en la cocina.

Su ama de llaves, por el contrario, sí que estaba.

Maree la miró, cerró los ojos y pronunció una maldición muy impropia de una mujer de su edad. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Bella seguía allí. Eso sí, con el abrigo a medio poner y buscando la salida, pero estaba presente y ella había sido la persona que el ama de llaves menos había esperado encontrar allí.

—Supongo que prefiere que nos saltemos las presentaciones —dijo Bella, con más aplomo del que en realidad sentía—. Yo... ah —añadió cuando no pudo encontrar la manga del abrigo—. ¿Está Edward en casa?

—No. Son las once y veinte. Edward está trabajando —le espetó Maree sin simpatía alguna—. Me dijo que la dejara a usted dormir.

—¡Qué amable! ¿Y qué más dijo?

—Nada —respondió la mujer. Estaba amasando para un pastel—. Nada en absoluto.

—¿Hay café?

—¿Y té? Maree la miró con desaprobación. —¿Y un bolígrafo y un cuaderno?

—Lo siento. No tenemos de nada.

—Está bien —dijo Bella secamente, correspondiendo con el tono de su voz tan maravillosa hospitalidad—. Le prometo que ésta será la última pregunta. ¿Va a usted a llamar a un taxi para que venga a recoger a Bella Swan de la casa de Edward Masen o lo voy a hacer yo?


	11. Capítulo Nueve

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: El Hombre Que Odié de Kelly Hunter**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Edward**

Edward no sabía qué era lo que le había empujado a huir de su propia casa dejando a Bella profundamente dormida en la cama. Se dijo que, probablemente, ella no habría esperado que él se quedara por tratarse de un día laborable y tener que ir él al trabajo.

Casi se había convencido de que se había marchado sin despertarla por lo mal que había dormido en las últimas noches. Cortés hasta la médula. Ése era él.

Todo lo que había deseado siempre, desde el más fiero placer hasta la más profunda satisfacción, se lo había dado Bella. Era la personificación del erotismo sin riendas, acompañado de belleza y deseo. Ninguna necesidad había quedado sin satisfacerse, en cuanto a lo de librarse de ella o tratar de matar el apetito que sentía por ella, no había conseguido absolutamente nada.

No podía dejar de pensar en Bella. No se saciaba de ella.

Se había marchado a trabajar para no tener que darse la vuelta y ofrecerle lo que ella quisiera de él. Estaba completamente prendado de Bella Swan.

No escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su despacho, pero ésta se abrió igualmente. Era Alice, que llevaba una carpeta llena de más papeles a los que ya había sobre el escritorio de Edward. Algún día, Alice volvería a aprender el fino arte de saber llamar a la puerta. Edward esperaba que no le llevara mucho tiempo. A Alice no se le habría ocurrido nunca entrar sin llamar en el despacho de su padre.

—Tengo que hablar contigo sobre la reforma del Shore Hotel —dijo sin preámbulos.

—Te escucho.

—No consigo que se ajuste a presupuesto.

—¿Por qué no?

—El fontanero dice que las tuberías del agua están agujereadas y que tienen que reemplazarse.

—¿Y no tuviste eso en cuenta en el presupuesto inicial?

—No —respondió ella. Edward cerró los ojos—. Se me olvidó, ¿vale?

—Está bien —dijo Edward tras abrir los ojos y mirar a su hermana—. ¿Y cuánto nos va a costar?

—He cortado lo que he podido en otras áreas. Algunos de los elementos de decoración más caros pueden esperar.

—Alice, ¿de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

—De otros tres millones doscientos mil.

No se trataba de calderilla. No era la clase de reforma que ni él ni nadie tenían en mente. Miró la carpeta que Alice llevaba en la mano con resignación.

—¿Son esas las nuevas cifras?

—Sí.

—Déjamelas aquí. Las echaré un vistazo y luego se las pasaré a Jasper. Tú puedes pedírselas a él.

—Edward, lo siento. Sé que en estos momentos no nos vienen nada bien más gastos. Debería haber tenido más en cuenta la antigüedad del edificio y los posibles gastos extraordinarios. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta.

—Ya te has dado cuenta ahora —replicó él, mordiéndose la lengua—. ¿Algo más?

—Sí. ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a Maree?

—¿A Maree? Nada. Nada excepto decirle que esta mañana tenía compañía y que no la despertara. No habíamos mencionado nombres. Seguramente fue un error. ¿Por qué?

—Me ha llamado para decirme que se ha ido de casa temprano. Que quiere jubilarse ya y que tú te busques una nueva ama de llaves. Parecía muy disgustada.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero esto no es culpa mía. Yo sólo soy el mensajero.

—Mensaje recibido.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Sobre lo de encontrarte otros tres millones para tu reforma? Todavía no lo sé —dijo. Había repasado todas las empresas Masen para ver si podía recortar algunos gastos y tener más liquidez. No había liquidez alguna—. Vas a tener que esperar.

—Me refería a Maree. ¿Quieres que hable con ella y ver si puedo averiguar qué es lo que le pasa?

—No. Es mi problema. Yo lo arreglaré.

Cuando Edward regresó a casa aquella tarde, la carta de dimisión de Maree estaba escrita muy elegantemente sobre un papel que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. No había postres ni nada por el estilo ni en la encimera ni en el frigorífico. Maree se había desentendido de él por la relación que tenía con Bella. Se imaginaba lo que diría de él. Edward es un chico muy malo. Sin embargo, su padre no lo había sido por cometer adulterio con la madre de Bella. Maree no se había sentido obligada a dejar su trabajo por eso.

Diferentes reacciones para personas diferentes. Tal vez Maree ya había tenido más que suficiente de las intrigas y los escándalos de los Masen. Fuera cual fuera la razón, el resultado era el mismo. No tenía ama de llaves. Ni Bella. Edward estaba desconcertado.

A lo largo de una jornada de trabajo de diez horas, había encontrado un buen número de objeciones para no seguir con su relación con Bella y luego había conseguido deshacerse de todas ellas.

La desaprobación de su familia. Evidentemente, se parecía a su padre en lo que se refería al egoísmo emocional. En aquellos momentos, le importaba un comino que su madre y su hermana aprobaran su relación con Bella o no.

El buen funcionamiento de la empresa demandaba toda su atención. Eso era ciertamente lo que parecía en aquellos momentos, pero Edward tenía planes a largo plazo, lo que le permitiría tener mucho tiempo en su vida para una mujer. Simplemente, ella tendría que ser la adecuada.

Y no estaba totalmente seguro de que Bella fuera esa mujer. Sabía que, por muy generosa que ella hubiera sido la noche anterior cuando había compartido su cuerpo con él, su mente y su corazón permanecían fuera del trato. No se fiaba fácilmente. No se fiaba de él y, al dejarla sola en la cama aquella mañana sin ni siquiera despedirse de ella para, además, dejarla que se enfrentara a un ama de llaves completamente hostil, le había demostrado que era digno de aquella desconfianza.

Bien hecho, Edward. Parecía que él mismo tenía una serie de asuntos propios sin resolver en lo que se refería a invitar a una mujer a compartir su vida, aunque fuera sobre una base semi permanente.

Además, Bella ni siquiera le devolvía los mensajes.

Tomó una cerveza, encendió la televisión para acallar el silencio y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se quitó la ropa, se bebió la mitad de la cerveza y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Abrió la puerta de la ducha abierta y parpadeó. Los azulejos eran blancos y alguien había dibujado un gran cuaderno en una de las paredes de la ducha utilizando un marcador de color negro. El cuaderno tenía algo escrito. Edward sonrió mucho antes de terminar la misiva que había impresa sobre el mismo.

 ** _Tareas pendientes de Edward._**

 ** _Comprar bolígrafos y cuadernos (según tu ama de llaves no tienes)._**

 ** _Esconder los bolígrafos y el cuaderno (del ama de llaves, pero donde puedan encontrarlos las invitadas que pasan la noche en la casa)_**

 ** _Definir la palabra «purgar». No parece tener el significado que yo le había atribuido._**

A continuación, había anotados dos números de teléfono. Uno del trabajo y el otro el móvil al que había estado llamando todo el día.

Edward regresó al dormitorio, tomó el teléfono y volvió a marcar el número del móvil. En aquella ocasión, Bella no tardó en contestar.

—He visto tu nota. ¿Dónde estás?

—En Christchurch. En mi apartamento. Acabo de entrar por la puerta. A siete horas de distancia por carretera. Eso no le gustaba a Edward.

—Siento haberme marchado así, pero es que tengo que trabajar mañana. —Sé cómo te sientes.

—A tu ama de llaves no le caigo bien.

—Mi ama de llaves se ha despedido. Creo que el graffiti ha sido demasiado para ella.

Bella guardó silencio. Instantes más tarde volvió a hablar.

—Lo siento —murmuró, avergonzada—. No debería haber hecho eso. Estoy segura de que el aceite del árbol del té quitará el rotulador de los azulejos. Me temo que no puedo hacer nada sobre mi apellido o el horror que tu ama de llaves sintió al verme. Te lo advertí.

—Te oí la primera vez. Y la segunda. Déjate de advertencias, pelirroja. No las necesito. La próxima vez que vengas aquí tendré un ama de llaves que sepa bien cuál es su puesto.

Más silencio. Edward deseó poder ver su rostro y ser capaz de saber así lo que estaba pensando.

—La sobrina de Ophelia- Anne está buscando trabajo a tiempo parcial —dijo Bella por fin—. Nos ayuda en el bar cuando tenemos mucho trabajo. Trabaja bien.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—No sé... unos veinte más o menos...

—Todo el mundo dirá que me estoy acostando con ella.

—¿Acaso te importa?

—¿Le importará a ella?

—Bueno, podrías entrevistarla a ver qué le parece.

Edward dio un trago a su cerveza y regresó, desnudo, al cuarto de baño para mirar la lista que le había escrito Bella.

—¿Para qué querías el bolígrafo y el papel?

—Estaba tratando de ser educada. Quería decirte que regresaba a Christchurch.

—Estás huyendo de esto, ¿verdad, Bella?

—Tú también lo hiciste. No sé lo que quieres de mí, Edward. ¿Algo casual? ¿O íntimo? ¿Aún estás intentando purgarme de tu cuerpo?

—No lo sé —respondió él. Trató de leer su rostro en el espejo—. Por lo que yo sé, tú podrías estar tratando de vengarte conmigo por los pecados de mi padre. Creo que ése es el nivel de confianza que hay entre nosotros. Exactamente inexistente. Si podemos obviar eso y superarlo, no lo sé. Lo único que sí sé es que quiero volver a verte. Es lo único que sé con certeza.

—¿Te gustaría venir a Christchurch a visitarme alguna vez?

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Es eso un sí?

—Sí. ¿Cuándo?

—¿Este fin de semana?

—Sí. ¿Te parezco un desesperado?

—Sólo un poco —murmuró ella con una sonrisa—, pero me gusta que parezcas desesperado, deseoso de mí. Alguno tiene que equilibrar esa falta de confianza que hay entre nosotros.

—Me alegra que lo apruebes —dijo Edward. Por primera vez aquel día, pareció relajarse—. Te necesito aquí, pelirroja. ¿Por qué no estás aquí?

—Sigue hablando —murmuró ella—. Te lo digo en serio. Siéntete libre para hablar de todo lo que podrías desear de mí si yo estuviera a tu lado...

—La próxima vez —respondió él mirando inmediatamente la parte de su anatomía que se había hinchado al escuchar aquellas palabras—. ¿Conseguiste dormir un poco esta mañana?

—Sí. Gracias. Tu cama no se caerá.

—Tampoco se caerá la tuya, aunque puedes llamarme si empieza a hacerlo.

—¿Dónde vives? Puedo estar allí a última hora del viernes.

—¿Tienes bolígrafo y papel a mano?

—No. Tengo azulejos y un rotulador.

Bella le dio la dirección.

—¿Vas a venir en avión o en coche?

—En avión.

—Yo no tengo coche. Si lo tuviera, me ofrecería a irte a buscar al aeropuerto —dijo ella con una cierta nota de preocupación en la voz—. M vida es muy sencilla, Edward. No esperes nada grandioso.

—Estaré allí sobre las nueve —afirmó él—. Y, para que conste, no voy a ver el paisaje, Bella. Voy a verte a ti.

—Trataré de no desilusionarte.

Con eso, Bella dio por terminada la llamada.

—Ése es el problema, pelirroja —murmuró él mientras colgaba el teléfono—.Que no me desilusionarás.

Con un suspiro, Edward se metió en la ducha, echó un vistazo a las palabras que había escritas sobre la pared y abrió al máximo el grifo del agua fría.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bella**

El viernes por la noche, Edward llegó sobre las nueve. Llevaba una ligera bolsa de viaje en una mano y un maletín para el ordenador portátil en la otra. Como siempre, llevaba puesto un traje. Le sentaban bien. Bella no podía quejarse, pero esa prenda de vestir hablaba de una vida empresarial de la que ella sabía muy poco y de responsabilidades que iban más allá de las de cualquier otro hombre.

Edward parecía llevar bien la presión de dirigir Masen Holdings. Lo habían educado para eso y, por lo que Bella había podido ver, lo hacía de un modo responsable y exitoso. Si se paraba alguna vez para fijarse en las cosas pequeñas que ocurrían a lo largo del día, ella no lo sabía.

Bella, por otro lado, se pasaba mucho tiempo disfrutando de las cosas pequeñas de la vida. La soledad y los silencios. Los deseos y las respiraciones profundas. En el mundo de Bella había mucha contemplación del alma y del espíritu. Mucha atención a la creatividad. Seguramente a Edward esa clase de cosas no le parecerían trabajo. A Edward, que en la montaña el día de la avalancha había dicho de Bella Swan: «Aparentemente, se considera una artista».

—Entra —dijo ella con nerviosismo. Abrió la puerta a un gran dolor en potencia. «Entra y examina mi vida y el modo en el que yo he elegido vivirla». Ésa no era una invitación que hiciera a menudo.

El apartamento era de alquiler, pero todo lo que había en su interior le pertenecía.

Tenía una botella de vino abierta sobre la mesa. Una cena ligera en el fogón. Paella de marisco, una de las recetas de Ophelia-Anne. Esperaba que Edward tuviera hambre.

Se había puesto tres atuendos antes de decantarse por el que llevaba en aquel momento, unos vaqueros y un jersey de manga larga. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta atada con un pañuelo de seda con los colores del arcoíris. No se trataba de alta costura, pero tampoco era ropa de mercadillo.

¿Qué vería él?

—Entra —dijo de nuevo al ver que Edward no se movía del umbral. La estaba mirando fijamente, sin decir una sola palabra. Tenía sus bolsas en el suelo.

—No sé qué es lo que se hace cuando se viene a pasar el fin de semana con una mujer. Yo jamás lo había hecho antes. Espero que me digas si estoy haciendo algo mal.

Antes de que Bella se diera cuenta, se encontró entre sus brazos, disfrutando con sus besos. Él se estaba dando un festín con ella, saboreándola, haciéndola sentirse como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo.

Y ella que tenía miedo de que no pudieran retomar la relación donde la habían dejado.

—Tengo vino —dijo ella cuando por fin él dejó de besarla—. Lo ha escogido mi madre y ella sabe mucho de vino. Es bueno, aunque no sea demasiado caro.

—Estás tú —murmuró él—. No puede haber nada mejor.

Se sentó a la mesa mientras ella preparaba la paella y le servía un poco de vino. El cuerpo se le relajó un poco, aunque no podía dejar de mirarla.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —preguntó al ver que había un dibujo sobre la puerta del frigorífico.

—Sí —respondió ella. Era uno de sus primeros personajes y seguía siendo uno de los mejores.

—Es bueno.

—Tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Me ayudó a conseguir mi trabajo. Tu padre no me lo consiguió, por cierto. Lo he preguntado.

—Bella, ¿no podemos...?

—¿Dejar el tema? Sí. Siento mucho haberlo mencionado. No sé por qué lo he hecho cuando deseaba tanto que estuvieras aquí y vieras lo que ves —afirmó ella. Respiró profundamente—. Volvamos a intentarlo. Sí. Se llama Ángel de Basurero y es una de mis favoritas. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí —respondió él mientras estudiaba el dibujo con gran consideración—. Tienes un aspecto de fragilidad, pero de conocer el mundo. De cautela y de fuerza. Me recuerda a ti.

—Creo que hay algo de mí en ella. Desde el corazón directamente al papel. Ésos son siempre los mejores —dijo Bella. Tomó un sorbo de vino y se relajó—. Ahora, mi jefe me ha pedido que dibuje dioses nórdicos dispuestos para la batalla. No son mi fuerte. Estoy tratando de arreglarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Me paso mucho tiempo jugando en Internet a juegos de guerra —dijo.

Esperó que él se echara reír o que dijera que eso no era un trabajo. Como no lo hizo, Bella continuó—. La mayoría de las criaturas míticas existen en un contexto cultural que llevamos décadas, siglos e incluso milenios, construyendo para ellos. El truco es rendir homenaje a las características históricas y culturales de un personaje mientras que lo adaptamos y lo hacemos relevante para la historia que tenemos entre manos. Además, el verdadero truco consiste en reflejar algo de uno mismo en la página para que el diseño cobre vida.

—¿Qué características tienen que tener los dioses nórdicos?

—Cuernos, pelo, torsos poderosos, armas... La mitología dice que son de hielo y de fuego. La avalancha me ha dado un nuevo respeto por el hielo. Se me dan bien los terrores del hielo. Es el fuego que hay en ellos lo que aún no he logrado encontrar. Y un rostro. Me está costando encontrar el rostro adecuado — añadió. Entonces, lo miró a él. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió—. Tal vez utilice el tuyo.


	12. Capítulo Diez

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: El Hombre Que Odié de Kelly Hunter**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bella**

Bella dibujó a Edward a la mañana siguiente mientras él estaba aún dormido sobre la cama. La sierra de la espina dorsal y las colinas y valles de los hombros. La almohada y el cabello revuelto. Todo sobre él resultaba tan masculino y tan hermoso... La alas no eran necesarias para que el dibujo resultara pura fantasía, aunque, en realidad, no se trataba de una fantasía, sino una realidad.

Lo podría llamar Cuando la fantasía se encuentra con la realidad.

Jamás había comprendido el deseo de su madre por convertirse en la amante de un hombre casado. Nada público, siempre privado. Siempre alimentándose de las migajas que James Masen podía darle de su tiempo. Todo el sufrimiento había desaparecido con las caricias que su amante le proporcionaba. ¿Por qué no se podía haber sentido satisfecha su madre con las caricias de otro amante? Ésa era la pregunta que Bella siempre se había hecho.

Por fin tenía la respuesta. Por fin sabía exactamente cómo el deseo y la

pasión podía capturar a una persona y trastocar su realidad, dejando sólo el momento. Un momento perfecto de unidad, por el que no importaba nada el resto del mundo ni el dolor que ese momento pudiera causar a otros.

Por fin, Bella había comprendido a su madre. Entonces, Edward se tumbó de espaldas y dijo: —Ven aquí.

Ella acudió inmediatamente, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y robó sólo un momento más de profunda certeza.

Tenía una camiseta puesta y unas minúsculas braguitas. Edward la miró con los ojos llenos de deseo. La respiración se le aceleró.

—Bésame —murmuró mientras le llevaba las manos a la cabeza y la hacía inclinarse para darle un beso tan perfecto que ella quiso echarse a llorar—. Tócame —le dijo él a continuación. Entonces, ella apartó las braguitas a un lado y se colocó para que él pudiera penetrarla. Cuando se deslizó dentro de ella, Bella se sintió completa.

«Mírame», pensó ella que lo había oído susurrar mientras se movía dentro de ella y le hacía tocar el cielo.

.

.

.

Edward volvió a visitar a Bella al siguiente fin de semana, y también a los que vinieron después. Pasó un mes y se vieron durante todos los fines de semana, algunas veces él volaba el viernes por la noche o algunas veces llegaba el sábado para marcharse el domingo por la tarde. Un mes de gloriosa intimidad en el que aprendieron a entenderse claramente, en el que el único cotilleo que Bella tuvo que afrontar fue el de su anciana vecina de al lado que había empezado a preguntar sobre el joven amigo de Bella.

Efectivamente, la vida podía ser muy buena.

—¿Qué vas a hacer el próximo fin de semana? —le preguntó Edward una perezosa tarde de domingo mientras Bella estaba en la cocina preparando tortitas.

—No mucho. ¿Por qué?

—Yo tengo una cena para los ejecutivos de Masen Holdings y sus parejas.

Habrá un breve discurso y muchas relaciones públicas. He hecho cambios estructurales en varias empresas. La cena es principalmente para consolidar esos cambios.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a poder venir? —preguntó Bella, tratando de que no se notara la decepción que sentía.

—No. No voy a poder venir, pero eso no significa que no quiera verte.

Como tenía que dejar la masa de las tortitas reposar un poco, Bella fue a sentarse porque creyó saber lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. El final de la fantasía que tan secretamente había cultivado. La intrusión del mundo real en la fantasía que Edward y ella habían creado. A Bella no le gustaba mucho el mundo real.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece, Bella? —murmuró él—. ¿Quieres venir a visitarme a Queenstown el próximo fin de semana? Quiero que me acompañes a esa cena.

—Eso es muy mala idea.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Bella? ¿De los comentarios?

—Bueno, creo que nos vamos a encontrar con mucho más que comentarios —dijo Bella tras dejar la cuchara con la que había estado moviendo la masa sobre la encimera y se volvía para mirar a Edward. Él permaneció inmóvil, observándola con sus maravillosos ojos verdes—. Lo que tenemos... lo que hemos estado haciendo... funciona aquí. No sé si va a funcionarnos en Queenstown.

—Ha llegado el momento de descubrirlo, ¿no te parece? —Parece algo... prematuro.

—Cobarde —dijo él suavemente.

—Yo sólo... ¿Qué va a decir tu familia? Sobre ti y sobre mí. Sobre nosotros.

—Alice ya sospecha algo sobre dónde voy todos los fines de semana, pero no pregunta nada.

—Y tú no se lo dices. —Como te he dicho. Es hora.

—¿Y tu madre? ¿Sospecha ella algo de que me estás viendo?

—Probablemente no. No hablamos mucho.

—Pero ella estará en esa cena.

—Sí.

—¿Qué te parece si, antes de embarcarnos en esta cena pública y de dar el espectáculo allí,

tú te portas como un buen hijo y vas a visitarla o la llamas y le dices lo nuestro de antemano?

—Entonces, ella no se comportaría cortésmente.

Bella se echó a reír. No pudo evitarlo. Edward tenía una vena maquiavélica en su modo de ser.

—Quieres forzar esto. Imponerme a tu familia e impedirles con el elemento sorpresa que monten una escena.

—Así es —afirmó Edward. La miró fijamente, como el agresivo negociador que estaba acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que deseaba—. ¿Estás dispuesta?

—Sinceramente no lo sé.

—Necesitarás un vestido.

—Tengo un vestido —musitó—. Y, antes de que te pongas arrogante, no me parece que sea un evento de traje largo. A mí me parece más bien un evento al que las señoras deben ir vestidas con traje de cóctel.

—¿Y tienes tú uno?

—Sí, pero sigo creyendo que estás forzando tu suerte en lo que se refiere al hecho de que me impongas a tu familia. Dudo que estén preparados. Yo no estoy preparada. Sinceramente, Edward, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Acaso no nos funciona bien esto?

Edward se dio la vuelta y se recorrió de arriba abajo el pequeño salón.

—Sí, claro que nos funciona bien y precisamente por eso te pido más. No puedo seguir dejando mi mundo para venir y jugar sólo en el tuyo. Algunas veces, voy a necesitarte y a desear que estés en el mío. ¿No lo puedes comprender?

Bella lo miró fijamente sin decir ni una palabra.

—¿Se trata de una prueba? —preguntó muy preocupada—. ¿Una clase de experimento para ver si esta relación funciona en el mundo real?

—Sí —respondió él brevemente—. No, maldita sea. ¿Por qué tienes que considerarlo una prueba? ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver como el siguiente paso en nuestra relación?

—¿Por qué no puedes ver tú la conmoción que va a causar en tu familia? Creo que es mejor tratar este asunto de un modo sensato en vez de imponérselo a la fuerza.

—Está bien. Se lo diré antes —le espetó él—. Ahora, ¿vas a venir a esa cena conmigo?

—Creo que...

—Sé lo que crees —rugió él—. Quieres tratar esta relación como si fuera un abominable secreto. Yo no. No estamos haciendo nada malo. Yo no soy mi padre y estoy harto de tener que enfrentarme a los líos que él dejó tras su muerte.

Edward respiró profundamente. Bella lo miró con cautela.

—Diablos... —añadió él con voz ronca—. Lo siento, pelirroja. Sólo... estoy harto de los problemas que me ha dejado mi padre, pero te prometo que lo resolveré. Ahora, sólo quiero que me respondas a una cosa. Si tu madre no hubiera sido la amante de mi padre y si yo sólo fuera un hombre que te invita a entrar en su vida para que pudieras ver si te gusta y si te gusta verlo a él en su ambiente, ¿vendrías conmigo?

—Está bien —respondió ella, por fin—. Sí, aunque con dos condiciones. Tienes que decirle a tu familia de antemano lo nuestro y tienes que saber que me siento muy incómoda en público. Aún no has visto ese aspecto mío. Provoco reacciones, y no sé por qué ni tengo intención de provocarlas. Simplemente ocurre.

Provocadora. Devoradora de hombres sin conciencia. Casquivana. Directa. Hermosa.

Inmoral. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hiciera, o lo que no hiciera, Bella siempre había atraído la clase equivocada de atención. Los celos de otras mujeres. El interés de los hombres. Tal vez había culpado a James Masen de ese hecho, pero seguramente le habrían atribuido todos aquellos adjetivos de todos modos. Había un tipo de mujer en particular que causaba revuelo simplemente con existir. Esme era una de ellas.

Y Bella también.

La solución que ella había puesto había sido quedarse en casa y centrarse en el interior en vez de en el exterior.

—No me siento muy cómoda con mucha gente — le explicó—. En realidad, no tengo mucho contacto social. No se me da muy bien.

—Bella, llevas toda la vida trabajando en un bar. ¿Cómo puede ser una cena algo en lo que, para ti, haya mucha gente?

—Tengo un trabajo en el bar y lo llevo a cabo — dijo ella, tratando de probar lo que decía—. He practicado lo que hago y sé lo que no tengo que hacer. En esa cena, no tendré ni idea de lo que hacer ni de lo que tú quieres que haga. ¿No ves la diferencia?

—Sólo tienes que ser tú misma —respondió Edward, como si todo fuera tan fácil. Fíjate en mí para saber lo que tienes que hacer. No te abandonaré, pelirroja. Tienes mi palabra.

Al final, ella terminó por darle la suya.

Bella prometió volar a Queenstown el viernes y quedarse con Edward durante el fin de semana. Cenarían juntos en el bar de Esme el viernes por la noche y luego cenarían con los directivos de Edward el sábado por la noche. El domingo lo tendrían para ellos solos.

Fácil.

La semana siguiente pasó demasiado deprisa para Bella.

Necesitaba confianza en sí misma para afrontar el fin de semana y esa confianza se materializó en unos nuevos zapatos y un nuevo lápiz de labios. Estuvo a punto de comprarse también un vestido, pero, al final, prevalecieron la cordura y un saldo que disminuía rápidamente en su cuenta bancaria. Ya tenía un vestido que sería adecuado para la ocasión, un vestido que raramente se ponía y que sabía que le sentaba muy bien. Si aquel fin de semana salía bien, tal vez podría pensar en aumentar su fondo de armario. Si no era así... se dirigiría a la tienda de manualidades más próxima. Normalmente, los corazones rotos se veían a menudo acompañados por una oleada de creatividad, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella había oído. Una cierta clase de consuelo. Había tantas cosas a las que temer en el siguiente fin de semana... Sin embargo, le había dado a Edward su palabra y, el viernes por la tarde, terminó su trabajo a las tres, se dirigió al aeropuerto y tomó un avión con destino a Queenstown.

Cuando se bajó del avión, Edward no la estaba esperando. Tenía que asistir a una reunión y se reuniría con ella para cenar sobre las siete. Desde allí, se dirigirían a la casa de Edward, donde Bella se quedaría durante el resto del fin de semana.

Dos noches.

Dos cenas.

Dos madres a las que ver.

Bella aún no le había contado a su madre nada sobre Edward, al menos no como debía contárselo. La incertidumbre le había hecho guardar silencio. La necesidad de intimidad le había sujetado la lengua. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos tenía el problema de ni siquiera saber por dónde empezar.

Seguramente, su madre la entendería mejor que nadie. ¿No? El elegante bar parecía llamar a Bella, tal y como lo había hecho siempre. Aquella era su casa, un lugar en el que Bella conocía su papel y se había construido las defensas adecuadas contra el interés que otras personas sentían por ella. Esme la había ayudado. Consejos, actos y frases que Bella jamás había olvidado. Sin embargo, ¿cuántos años había tardado Bella en sentirse a gusto allí?

Muchos.

Sólo su madre sabía por qué. Sólo su madre y tal vez, una o dos personas habían comprendido que, bajo la máscara que Bella se pusiera, y tomara ésta la apariencia que tomara, ella era muy tímida.

Verdaderamente tímida, casi a un nivel enfermizo.

Guardó su bolsa de viaje bajo la barra cuando entró. Se colocó un delantal de servir de color negro y, con éste, se puso su máscara. Entonces, se dirigió a su madre, que estaba ocupada sirviendo tres jarras de Guinness, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Madre mía —dijo uno de los clientes—. Pero si hay dos. Bella sonrió.

—Se dice que si usted bebe lo suficiente terminará por ver cuatro.

Pronunció las palabras con descaro. El cliente sonrió y Bella se marchó a los dominios de Ophelia -Anne para ponerse al día con el resto de la familia y, de paso, enterarse de lo que se decía por la ciudad.

Edward había contratado a la sobrina de Ophelia-Anne como ama de llaves. Tres días a la semana, de nueve a tres. Odie llevaba trabajando para él más de un mes.

—Duerme allí y se ducha allí —dijo Odie alegremente—. Jamás ensucia la cocina ni invita a nadie a casa. No entiendo cómo consiguió la reputación que tiene.

—Tal vez del mismo modo en el que Bella consiguió la suya —murmuró Ophelia-Anne, que estaba limpiando unas ostras y colocándolas sobre hielo.

—Tal vez antes solía ser así, pero ya no —dijo Bella—. Menos tiempo para jugar. Más centrado en su trabajo. Edward trabaja mucho, eso lo sé. Se toma muy en serio la responsabilidad que tiene con el imperio Masen.

—Como James —comentó Ophelia-Anne—. Recuerdo cuando su esposa amenazó con destruir todo lo que él había creado si se divorciaba de ella. Si le hubiera dicho que ella se lo iba a quedar se lo habría permitido, pero quería destruirlo. Y os aseguro que lo habría hecho.

—¿James quería divorciarse de su esposa? —preguntó Bella. Aquello era algo que ella jamás había escuchado.

—Y casarse con tu mamá —afirmó Ophelia-Anne—, pero Victoria Masen sabía muy bien cómo presionarle. Además, estaban los niños. Tal vez no les gustaba que su padre se pasara el tiempo con tu madre, pero James estaba allí cuando lo necesitaban y eso, para mí, es lo que cuenta. Hizo lo que pudo para asegurarse de que las cosas funcionaban para todo el mundo. Tu madre lo echa mucho de menos. Todos lo echamos de menos.

Bella oyó aquellas palabras, palabras que daban un nuevo giro a la relación que su madre había tenido con James Masen. Sin embargo, le preocupaba más los asuntos que tenía entre manos en aquellos momentos, como el que la unía a ella con Edward.

El que quería mantener en secreto, pero Edward no. El asunto que había accedido a hacer público aquel fin de semana.

Encontró a su madre en el almacén. Empezó a ayudarla sin que Esme se lo pidiera. Aquello era lo fácil. Las palabras que quería pronunciar eran lo difícil.

—Mamá, ¿cómo te sientes ahora que James no está? —le preguntó. Su madre dejó de apilar cajas y se colocó las manos sobre la espalda para estirarla. Entonces, le dedicó una sonrisa.

—En realidad, yo jamás basé mi vida en él —dijo Esme—. Ahora eso me parece una bendición.

—Aun así, lo echas de menos.

—Siempre lo echaré de menos. Bella, ¿adónde quieres llegar con esto? — quiso saber Esme mirándola con perplejidad.

—Bueno... he conocido a un hombre —afirmó. Le parecía una buena manera de empezar—. Llevo un tiempo conociéndolo y esta noche le he pedido que venga para que tú puedas conocerlo también. En realidad, ya lo conoces... Es algo complicado. Tengo miedo de que él haga que te pongas triste y estoy completamente segura que te va a recordar a James. Mamá — añadió, tras respirar profundamente—, se trata de Edward.

Esme guardó silencio, lo que provocó en Bella una profunda incertidumbre.

—Ha estado visitándome en Christchurch y eso nos ha salido bien. Ahora, él quiere que lo visite yo a él este fin de semana. Quiere que lo acompañe a una cena de Masen mañana por la noche. No sé cómo va a caer eso, pero le dije que lo haría. Me preocupa encajar en su mundo y la reacción que pueda tener su familia. No sé si tú lo conoces, si te cae bien o si te recuerda demasiado a James y preferirías no verlo. Pensé qué... Le he pedido que venga aquí. Él quería...

Pensaba que ya iba siendo hora que le dijéramos a todo el mundo lo que hay entre nosotros. Que nos estamos viendo.

—Entiendo —dijo Esme. No se podía decir que la sonrisa que ella tenía en los labios fuera muy auténtica, pero era un comienzo y Bella le estuvo agradecida por ello—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Bella?

—Principalmente tu comprensión.

—La tienes. El amor puede ser complicado. Puede aparecer inesperadamente y dejarnos en ridículo a todos. Me preguntaba, después del ejemplo que yo te había dado... Me temía que tú jamás quisieras abrirle tu corazón a nadie. Necesitaba creer que algún día lo harías.

—Mamá, estamos hablando de Edward.

—Sí, ya te he oído.

—Edward, a quien me he pasado mucho tiempo odiando y cuyo estilo de vida me aterra. Hay tantas personas importantes en ella... Su madre y su hermana me desprecian. Yo tampoco las tengo en mucha estima. Además, está lo tuyo con

James y, cuando el tema se cruza en nuestro camino, resulta incómodo...

—Lo siento mucho. De verdad —afirmó Esme. Su sonrisa era cada vez más genuina—. Todo va a salir bien.

—Yo no estoy tan segura...

—No digas eso —susurró Esme—. ¿No lo ves? Enamorarse es lo único que merece la pena...

—¿Y si lo desilusiono, mamá? ¿Y si no puedo con la clase de gente que conoce Edward, con su estilo de vida? ¿Y si no puedo ser lo que él necesita?

—Entonces, se acabará todo —repuso su madre sencillamente—. Estarás un poco triste, pero serás más sabia. Además, habrás conocido el amor y habrás experimentado lo que la gente es capaz de hacer en su nombre. ¿De verdad te parece eso tan malo?

Bella no sabía qué contestar.

—No estoy segura de que él comprenda lo que soy... No creo que él sepa de lo poco que le voy a valer con sus cenas de trabajo y con todo eso...

—Has aprendido a enfrentarte a las situaciones sociales que surgen en el bar, ¿verdad? —dijo su madre—. Te comportas perfectamente.

—Mamá, me ha llevado años.

—¿Y qué? ¿Es que no tienes más? Tal vez tardarás años en sentirte cómoda en el mundo de Edward. Tal vez te hará falta valor, paciencia y comprensión por parte de él, pero eso no significa que no termines consiguiéndolo. Siempre lo has hecho.

—Tengo miedo...

—Lo sé, cariño.

—No quiero desilusionarlo. O desilusionarme a mí misma.

—Eso también lo sé —dijo Esme. Abrazó a Bella para reconfortarla—. Cree en ti misma, Bella. Sé sincera contigo misma y con la gente que amas. Ama sin condiciones y, tal vez, sólo tal vez, el amor incondicional también te encontrará a ti. Ésas son las únicas creencias que tengo que merece la pena enseñarte.

—Te quiero mucho, mamá. —Y yo te quiero a ti.

—A lo largo de los años me he preguntado muchas cosas sobre tu relación con James —murmuró Bella—. Me he preguntado por qué jamás le pediste más o por qué te sentías satisfecha con el poco tiempo que te daba. Sin embargo, jamás me he preguntado por qué se enamoró de ti. ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? — concluyó, dedicando a su madre una temblorosa sonrisa.


	13. Capítulo Once

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: El Hombre Que Odié de Kelly Hunter**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bella**

Edward entró en el bar sobre las siete y, por el modo en el que estaba vestido, venía directamente de su despacho. Traje y corbata, camisa blanca como la nieve y un gesto cansado en el rostro, señal de una semana intensa. Sin embargo, al ver a Bella sonrió y parte del cansancio se diluyó, dejando paso al encanto.

Se dirigió a la parte de la barra más tranquila, donde las luces eran bajas y había menos gente. Bella terminó de servir a un cliente y se dirigió hacia él, más que nerviosa por el hecho de que ya hubiera llegado el momento de reunirse con él precisamente allí.

No tenía máscara para aquel momento. Tampoco tenía la seguridad ni la experiencia de su madre a la hora de saludar a su amante en un lugar público, al hombre que había llegado a significar tanto para ella en tan corto espacio de tiempo.

—Edward Masen... ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! —exclamó Bella. Apoyó los codos sobre la barra y se inclinó hacia él—. ¿Qué vas a tomar?

—Bueno, quiero una mesa... Tal vez una copa también. Verás, me voy a reunir aquí con una mujer para cenar, al menos eso era lo que creía que iba a hacer, aunque es posible que ella tenga que trabajar. La conocerías enseguida si la vieras. Hermosos ojos, una sonrisa que puede poner a un hombre de rodillas...

—Vas a tener que ser más concreto... —susurró ella. Edward sabía cómo tranquilizarla. Cómo hacerla sonreír.

—Bueno, también sabe cómo encender fuego en el corazón del dios nórdico más gélido. Y es una provocadora —dijo él. Se inclinó también hacia delante. La distancia entre ellos disminuyó al tiempo que la intensidad de la mirada de él se cuadriplicaba—. Bésame.

—¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Bella. Se retiró, pero sólo un poco. No estaba segura.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te preocupa tu reputación?

—La mía no. La tuya.

—No tienes por qué. ¿Qué más te preocupa, pelirroja?

—Arruinar tus planes para este fin de semana. Arruinarlo todo para ambos.

—No tienes por qué. Bésame.

—Dictador.

—Estoy en ello. Por eso te necesito. Para que me des equilibrio. Bésame, Bella. Por favor.

Bella se inclinó hacia él y apretó los labios contra los suyos. Un beso, ligero y rápido, pero, a pesar de todo, él la transportó a un lugar en el que nada más importaba.

—Ya está —dijo él por fin, cuando se apartó—. ¿Tan difícil ha sido?

—No —respondió ella. A pesar de todo, miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver si la gente se había dado cuenta y si estaban murmurando.

—Ahora, dilo con un poco más de certidumbre. Y luego, siéntate y cena conmigo. Si las lenguas quieren hablar, que hablen.

—Siempre me estás dando órdenes, ¿por qué? —le preguntó mientras le preparaba una cerveza y se servía una copa de vino blanco para ella.

Le dijo cuáles eran los platos especiales del día y cuando él le preguntó que le recomendaba, ella anotó dos especiales de marisco. Luego, se quitó el delantal negro y se dirigió al otro lado de la barra para reunirse con él.

Bella Swan y el hombre que estaba a punto de robarle el corazón. —¿Cómo te han salido tus últimos dibujos? —le preguntó mientras se llevaban sus copas a una mesa vacía.

Bella había estado toda la semana peleándose con el Arcángel Gabriel. Se lo había mencionado por teléfono a Edward.

—Bien. Muchas gracias por tus muslos, tu torso y posiblemente por tu rostro. Las alas remataron el resultado. Ahora estoy dibujando vampiros para un proyecto diferente. Tal vez les pueda poner tus manos.

Edward tenía unas manos muy bonitas. Grandes, pero esbeltas.

—¿De qué proyecto se trata?

—Un episodio para una serie de televisión. Tengo que crear el monstruo de la semana —dijo, encantada.

—A Bella Swan le encanta su trabajo —murmuró él inclinándose sobre el mullido respaldo del banco en el que se sentó mientras se llevaba la cerveza a los labios.

—Así es —replicó Bella con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?

—Tiene sus momentos. Y sus sorpresas. Esta mañana recibí un montón de documentos del partamento legal de Masen. He visto que vas a devolver las propiedades que te dejó mi padre.

—Sí —admitió ella. De nuevo, la cautela volvió a adueñarse de ella. No era un tema agradable para ambos.

—¿Por qué?

—No las quería.

—Te habrían ayudado a situarte, Bella. Habrías podido dejar de vivir de alquiler.

—Lo sé. Digamos que aún tengo muchos sentimientos sin resolver sobre algunas de las decisiones que tomó tu padre y el modo en el que eligió vivir su vida como para aceptar sus regalos. Simplemente no los quiero.

—Amargura...

—Un poco. Está bien. Mucha. Me gustaría que él... en cierto mudo hubiera sido más fuerte. Que hubiera tomado una decisión en uno u otro sentido. Que no hubiera tratado de tenerlo todo haciendo daño a tanta gente en el proceso.

—Sé cómo te sientes.

—Esa amargura no se extiende a ti.

—Eso también lo entiendo.

—Bueno, háblame de nuevo sobre esa cena de trabajo tuya. ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir? —le preguntó, para cambiar de tema.

—Principalmente cohesión. Un enfoque más fuerte para el futuro. Silverlake estaba asegurado por debajo de su valor. Vamos por encima del presupuesto en otro de nuestros proyectos. La gente está empezando a ponerse nerviosa sobre algunos de los cambios estructurales que estoy pensando hacer con Masen Holdings.

—Quieres venderles tu plan maestro.

—Exactamente.

—¿Y se supone que yo tengo que ayudarte a hacerlo? —le preguntó Bella llena de aprensión—. Porque ya sabes que yo no voy a serte de ninguna ayuda en ese aspecto. Si estás esperando que el hecho de llevarme a mí vaya a demostrar que tienes una relación cómoda y estable, no estoy segura de que vaya a ser de mucha ayuda tampoco en ese aspecto.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que no tenemos una relación cómoda y estable? No sé, pelirroja —dijo Edward con una sonrisa sorprendentemente dulce—. Yo me siento bastante bien en ese aspecto.

—Edward...

—Sólo te pido que estés allí conmigo. Nada más. Sólo que estés allí conmigo. Aparentemente, él le estaba pidiendo muy poco.

La comida no tardó en llegar. Ophelia-Anne debió de haberles puesto a la cabeza de la lista. Edward devoró su cena y la mitad de la de Bella. Ella lo observó con una triste sonrisa. La cocina de Ophelia-Anne solía ejercer ese efecto en la gente, a menos que uno estuviera acostumbrado. En ese momento la contención parecía ligeramente más accesible.

Vio cómo él charlaba con Odie cuando ella fue a retirar los platos. Defendió la penosa y vacía situación de su frigorífico y luego aceptó el hecho de que Odie se ofreciera a hacerle la compra como parte de sus tareas en el mantenimiento de la casa.

—Déjame una lista —le dijo Odie alegremente—. Te haré la compra los lunes y los viernes.

¿Estáis listos ya para pedir el postre?

Los dos decidieron no tomar postre.

—El café está muy bueno aquí —dijo Odie para animarlos. Bella asintió. Aún no se podía marchar. Había algo más que debían hacer allí.

—Odie, ¿te importaría decirle a mi madre si quiere venir a tomar un café con nosotros? —le preguntó Bella. Su madre había mantenido las distancias desde el momento en el que entró Edward y eso no formaba parte del plan.

Al menos, de su plan.

—Sigues queriendo conocer a mi madre, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Relájate, Bella. Todo va a salir bien.

Cuando Esme regresó con el café para los tres, Edward se puso de pie mientras ella servía el café y luego le sujetó la silla para que ella se sentara. No tomó asiento hasta que Esme no terminó de acomodarse.

Bella sonrió y trató de aplacar su nerviosismo.

—Edward, ésta es mi madre, Esme. Mamá, éste es Edward. Esme sonrió y dijo:

—He visto antes modales como ésos.

—Yo los aprendí en las rodillas de mi padre —respondió Edward.

Esme se echó a reír y Bella se dio cuenta de que él había estado más que preparado para aquella reunión y que estaba decidido, sobre todo, a dejar el pasado atrás y a seguir con su vida.

Podrían conseguirlo.

Iban a hacerlo.

A Esme le gustaba Edward. Charló animadamente con él sobre los planes que había para reabrir Silverlake.

Una madre menos. Ya sólo quedaba una.

Edward y Bella se marcharon del bar con seis pastelillos de arándanos, medio pastel de chocolate y una botella de muy buen champán. La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más triste cuado vio el champán, pero le dio a Esme las gracias muy educadamente. Cuando salieron al exterior, no le hizo a Bella ninguna pregunta sobre otra botella de champán en otro lugar, por lo que ella no tuvo que contarle mentiras.

—El champán me ha recordado a algo —murmuró él.

—¿Sí?

Tal vez se había precipitado un poco al pensar que Edward no iba a mencionar nada sobre la similitud entre aquella botella de champán y otra de un pasado no muy lejano.

—Sí. Uno de los equipos de limpieza de Silverlake recuperó el contenido de tu caja el otro día. La mayoría tuvo que ir a la basura, pero yo hice que llevaran la colcha a la tintorería. Está en mi casa. Tal vez se la quieras devolver a tu madre.

—Entonces, eso significa que ya sabes lo que había en la caja. —Las cosas que tu madre tenía en la cabaña de mi padre. ¿Me equivoco?

—No.

—No te preocupes, Bella. A mí no me preocupa. Eso forma parte del pasado. Yo estoy más centrado ahora en superar el pasado y en forjar el futuro. Un futuro del que tú formes parte.

—¿Le has hablado a Alice y a tu madre de lo nuestro?

—Todavía no, pero lo haré —prometió al ver la mirada alarmada que se reflejó en los ojos de Bella.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó ella, presa del pánico—. Edward, me diste tu palabra.

—Por la mañana. Antes de la cena. Confía en mí.

—No creo que comprendas lo importante que es que, con este tema, les des espacio en vez de arrinconarlas. Alice no me habla desde que yo tenía doce años. Tu madre se va a sentir traicionada de nuevo. ¿No les podrías haber dado más tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de que tú y yo estamos juntos?

—Se acostumbrarán.

Bella pensó que él no lo veía. Que no lo quería ver.

—Creo que el alcance de la oposición que tu familia siente hacia mí te va a sorprender, Edward.

—Nada de lo que mi familia haga puede sorprenderme, pelirroja. Cuando el nivel llega a lo ridículo, simplemente las ignoro.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. A los Masen se nos da muy bien ignorar las cosas que no queremos ver —dijo él con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Bella sacudió la cabeza y se metió en el coche de él—. Es nuestro pequeño mecanismo de defensa.

—Mientras te des cuenta de que mi mecanismo de defensa es la retirada...

Esto va a ser un desastre.

—No. Te olvidas de algo.

—¿De qué?

—De ti y de mí.

La casa de Edward resultaba tan impresionante como siempre. Fueron a la cocina para tomar el postre, pero éste quedó olvidado cuando Edward la subió a la encimera y comenzó un asalto a su boca.

Bella sabía que el sexo no era suficiente para basar una relación. Aún tenían que gustarse y que respetarse el uno al otro y que encajar como pareja con el mundo que les rodeaba. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, Edward le estaba desabrocAlido los botones del abrigo y Bella le enredaba las manos en el cabello y parecía que el sexo por placer, el sexo intenso, abrumador, gozoso, iba ciertamente a ser suficiente por el momento.

Llegó la mañana y Bella seguía dormida. Edward se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha. Después, fue a la cocina y se preparó un café. Mientras se tomaba uno de los deliciosos dulces de la noche anterior, empezó a preguntarse qué era exactamente lo que él quería de Bella Swan.

Sus encuentros habían perdido ya el elemento de lo prohibido, esperando que así pudiera aminorar el ansia que sentía hacia ella.

No había sido así.

Se había saciado de ella, esperando que la novedad terminaría pasándose y que su interés por ella se desvanecería.

No había sido así.

Había esperado que ella encontrara fallos en su relación con él. Que se fijara mejor en las cosas que él jamás podría darle, como tener un amante a cuya familia no le importara que su madre hubiera sido la amante de un hombre casado. Había esperado que Bella se echara atrás y pusiera fin a todo aquello, pero ella no lo había hecho.

Por lo tanto, allí estaba él, preguntándose qué era lo que ella quería para desayunar y esperando que aquel fin de semana fuera del modo que él deseaba que fuera, es decir, bien. Bella encajaría en su mundo con facilidad y eso significaría una preocupación menos para ella. Alice y Christina se portarían civilizadamente, aunque no fueran especialmente amables con ella. Eso significaría una barrera menos. Entonces, podrían seguir organizando sus vidas para verse con más frecuencia. Sabía que el trabajo de Bella era importante para ella y que no tenía deseo alguno de dejar su trabajo en Christchurch y regresar a Queenstown, pero seguramente podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

Tal vez él podría instalar una oficina en Christchurch. Tal vez Bella podría explorar oportunidades para trabajar más desde casa. Podrían dividir su tiempo entre Christchurch y Queenstown. Podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

Si aquella cena iba bien...

Tenía que ir bien.

Estaba a punto de terminarse el café cuando el Audi de Alice se acercó hacia la casa. Alice descendió del vehículo. Tenía el cabello recogido e iba vestida con unos vaqueros y una cazadora. Edward casi no la reconoció. A Alice le encantaba tener el aspecto de acabar de salir de las páginas de una revista de moda. Igualita que su madre.

Alice tomó una carpeta del asiento trasero y entró en la casa sin llamar, dado que Edward había cometido el error de darle una llave. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa cuando lo vio en la cocina.

—Me alegro tanto de que estés levantado —dijo—. Llevo toda la semana trabajando en esto, pero creo que por fin he resuelto el problema del presupuesto del proyecto para el Shore Hotel. Vamos a crear niveles dentro de las habitaciones en vez de un lujo total desde el principio. Cuando el hotel empiece a dar beneficios, podemos ir haciéndolas más lujosas poco a poco. Creo que funcionará.

—Alice...

—Jasper cree que funcionará, pero necesito que lo mires ahora para que le podamos comunicar a todo el mundo en la reunión del consejo del lunes. ¿Me puedo tomar un café? Mataría por un café. He estado despierta la mitad de la noche repasando las nuevas cifras.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la cafetera.

—Echaré un vistazo.

Edward le preparó un café solo a su hermana y se lo puso delante. Entonces, le ofreció los pastelillos que Ophelia- Anne les había dado la noche anterior. Alice pareció calcular las calorías, pero tenía una gran debilidad por los dulces. A Edward le gustaba ver cómo sucumbía a la tentación de vez en cuando.

—¿Piensas quedarte para desayunar? —le dijo a continuación—. Si te vas a quedar, deberías saber que tengo compañía. En este momento está dormida, pero cuando se levante vamos a desayunar. Puedes unirte a nosotros. Si lo hicieras, significaría mucho para mí. Creo... que para ella también significaría mucho.

Alice se detuvo en seco. Había estado a punto de llevarse un pastelillo de arándanos frescos a la boca. Lo dejó suavemente sobre la encimera y se sacudió las manos para quitarse las migas.

—Bella Swan—dijo—. Has traído a Bella Swan aquí.

—Bueno, ésta es mi casa —respondió él—. ¿Adónde si no podría llevarla?

—Vaya, veamos... ¿A un motel? ¿A alguna sórdida cabaña de las montañas? Pareces estar muy decidido a seguir los pasos de tu padre. Sería una pena no hacerlo completamente.

—Yo no me parezco en nada a nuestro padre, Alice, y lo sabes. No tengo esposa ni hijos y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a traerme aquí a quien quiera. No estoy haciendo esto para fastidiar. Quiero a Bella en mi vida. Seguramente estoy profundamente enamorado de ella.

—¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de ella? Apenas la conoces.

—Llevo viéndola desde la avalancha, Ali. Y me encanta lo que veo.

—No —replicó Alice sacudiendo la cabeza—. Edward, no. ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¿A nuestra madre? ¿A mí?

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Enamorarme de una mujer de la que tengo todo el derecho a enamorarme? Lo que ocurrió entre la madre de Bella y nuestro padre no fue culpa de Bella. No tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

—Edward, no puedes...

—¿Por qué no? Bella no es su madre ni yo soy mi padre —le espetó, con una voz demasiado alta—. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tener que sufrir por las acciones de otras personas, Alice? Respóndeme.

—No lo comprendes. Quiero olvidar, te lo aseguro. Sin embargo, ni siquiera puedo mirar a Bella sin ver a Esme y recordar lo que ella le hizo a nuestra familia. En cuanto a nuestra madre... ¿cómo crees que se sentirá ella sobre el hecho de que tú invites a Bella a formar parte de nuestras vidas? Sacar todas las heridas del pasado que ella acaba de enterrar. Ella nunca va a reconocer que Bella Swan pueda ser una compañera adecuada para ti. ¿Cómo no te das cuenta de eso?

—Tal vez...

—¡No, Edward! No hay tal vez. Lo que es más, si tú eliges a Bella por encima de tu familia, nuestra madre se va a cobrar todos esos años de humillación contigo. Estallará. Terminará con Masen Holdings, tal y como siempre amenazó con hacer, sólo que esta vez lo hará porque papá no estará aquí para impedírselo.

—¿Vas a ayudarla, Alice? Porque va a necesitar la mayoría para eso y puedes estar segura de que yo no le voy a dar mi voto.

—Edward, por favor... No hagas esto. No me hagas elegir entre el hermano al que amo o la madre que se quedará sola si yo la abandono también.

—No tiene por qué ser así —dijo Edward—. Si las dos fuerais más razonables...

—¡Venga ya, Edward! Ser razonables no tiene nada que ver con esto —susurró

Alice. Había empezado a llorar—. Me estás rompiendo el corazón.

—Y tú también me estás rompiendo el mío, Alice.

—Por favor, Edward... Terminarás encontrando a otra mujer. Alguien a la que todos podamos amar y aceptar. Lo harás. Sólo tienes que dejar a Bella...

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo, Ali. No lo haré. Bella va a venir esta noche conmigo a la cena. Acostúmbrate a verla a mi lado porque ahí es donde va a estar. En cuanto a lo de que a mamá se le meta en la cabeza arruinar Masen Holdings... La empresa es mía y tengo que ser yo quien haga que prospere, no es de ella para que la arruine. Me enfrentaré a ella si tengo que hacerlo. Me enfrentaré a ella con todo lo que tengo.

Alice lo miró con resentimiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Parecía que, después de todo, no se iba a quedar a desayunar.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo.

Edward bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras que el Audi de Alice se marchaba a toda velocidad de la casa con Alice en su interior.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y volvió a abrir los ojos. Había oído algo. Miró hacia la puerta y, con una profunda pena, vio que Bella estaba junto al umbral. Llevaba puesta la camisa que él se había quitado la noche anterior y tenía el cabello revuelto y los pies desnudos. Lo estaba observando con sus perspicaces ojos grises.

—¿Cuánto has oído? —le preguntó él con voz ronca.

—Todo.


	14. Capítulo Doce

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: El Hombre Que Odié de Kelly Hunter**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Acabo de hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No.

—Sería mejor que lo hiciera.

—¿Para quién? ¿Para mi madre y para Alice?

—Para ti.

—No —dijo él mesándose de nuevo el cabello—. Mira, ¿no puedes olvidar que acabas de escuchar esa conversación?

—No —replicó ella—. Hay partes de la misma que quiero recordar. Me ha gustado bastante lo de «seguramente estoy profundamente enamorado de ella». Bonita frase, Romeo.

—Bella, yo...

—También me ha gustado bastante que te hayas negado a dejarme a pesar de todo lo que se te viene encima. Por supuesto, seguramente tiene más que ver con el hecho de que no te gusta que te digan lo que tienes que hacer que con el hecho de que estés profundamente enamorado de mí, pero aun así...

—¿Por qué es que las mujeres no hacen más que preguntar a un hombre si quiere hablar sobre algo y entonces, cuando él dice que no, siguen y analizan la situación de principio a fin de todos modos?

Bella había llegado a la encimera. Se había apoyado junto a él y había sacado un pastelillo de la caja mientras miraba el humeante café que él le había preparado a Alice.

—No te importa que me beba el café de Alice, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella dulcemente—. Me he dado cuenta de que no se lo ha tomado y es una pena desperdiciarlo.

—La leche está en el frigorífico.

Observó cómo Bella la sacaba, se echaba un chorrito y volvía a guardarla mientras su estado de ánimo y su mal genio iban empeorando por momentos. Una declaración de amor y devoción por su parte no habría caído en saco roto, pero no ocurrió. Tal vez se había equivocado con ella. Con la fuerza de su relación. Con la alegría de estar juntos. Tal vez él veía sólo lo que quería ver.

—Háblame, Bella.

—Está bien. En lo bueno y en lo malo, y yo predigo lo malo, iré a esa cena y permaneceré a tu lado. No estoy tan segura como tú de que pueda encajar en tu mundo o ser parte de él y no perjudicarte a ti. Algunas veces, soy muy tímida. Verdaderamente tímida. Algunas veces, me cuesta relacionarme con la gente y lo único que quiero hacer es salir corriendo y refugiarme en la seguridad de mis dibujos y mi imaginación, donde yo soy la que controla todo y puedo hacer que las cosas sean exactamente como a mí me gustan.

—Yo puedo apoyarte —dijo él—. En la cena de esta noche, yo te apoyaré.

—Sé que lo harás —afirmó Bella, sonriendo—. Conozco tu fuerza de mente,

Edward. La he visto de primera mano, pero has mentido, ¿sabes? Sobre lo de ignorar a tu familia. Sobre lo de fingir que no te importa si tienes su aprobación o no en lo que se refiere a tu relación conmigo. Claro que te importa. Te importa mucho. Lo que piense Alice. Todavía no he decidido lo que sientes hacia tu madre.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Te llevas normalmente bien con tu madre?

—Siguiente pregunta, pelirroja.

—Eso significa que no.

—Mi madre no es una persona muy abierta. Yo jamás la he comprendido.

—¿Y la comprende Alice?

—Alice y ella están muy unidas. Mi madre tiene por costumbre usar a Alice para proteger su posición. Alice no se da cuenta.

—Familias felices.

—No tanto —dijo él. Ya estaba harto de aquella conversación en particular. Quería que la mirada de preocupación desapareciera de los ojos de Bella—. Confía en mí —murmuró colocándole una mano en el rostro—. No me abandones ahora.

—Me estás pidiendo mucho, Edward. Estás pidiendo mucho a todo el mundo forzando esta reunión. A Alice. A tu madre. A mí. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando te defraudemos?

—Tú aún no me has defraudado.

—Eso no significa que no vaya a defraudarte. Algunas veces, siento que estás forzando deliberadamente esta reunión, Edward, porque en lo más profundo de ti quieres que nuestra relación fracase.

—Te equivocas.

—Eso espero, porque hay modos más sencillos de terminar con una relación. Menos destructivos.

—Y yo los conozco todos —dijo él—. Por última vez, Bella. No quiero que te vayas.

Bella se vistió para la cena con mucho cuidado. El color dorado no sentaba

bien a todas las mujeres, pero a Bella sí y el dorado era precisamente el color de su vestido. Se trataba de un vestido de seda de color oro viejo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que a Bella le hacía pensar en el vestido negro de Holly Golightly en Desayuno con diamantes. Era sencillo. Maravilloso. Llevaba el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, como una princesa y las perlas de su abuela alrededor del cuello y colgando de las orejas. Estaba lista. Se sentía preparada para cualquier cosa que la familia de Edward pudieran echarle encima. Tomó el abrigo y se lo colocó sobre el brazo. Se trataba de un Vintage de terciopelo negro. Como las perlas, había pertenecido a su abuela y, como las perlas, daba elegancia y estatus a la mujer que se lo pusiera.

Podrían culparla de muchas cosas, y seguramente lo harían, pero un atuendo inapropiado no sería una de ellas.

Edward no estaba en el dormitorio. Los hombres como Edward lo tenían fácil a la hora de vestirse para impresionar. Un esmoquin negro hecho a medida, un cepillado de dientes, un afeitado apurado y un peine por el cabello. Había tardado cinco minutos en arreglarse. El mundo era injusto.

También había que decir que él se había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde repasando las cifras que Alice le había dejado y haciendo llamadas y contestándolas. Bella le había dejado en paz, había sacado su cuaderno de dibujo y había salido al jardín. Gnomos y hadas encajaban bien en los agujeros que se encontraban en la naturaleza salvaje y allí había muchos que explorar. Además, necesitaba un respiro. Un distanciamiento de la realidad.

Él la había llamado a las cinco y ya eran casi las seis. Él no parecía nervioso. —¿Parezco nerviosa? —le preguntó ella.

—No.

—Bien.

—Estás bellísima, Bella.

—Gracias —dijo ella. La mirada en los ojos de Edward le dio seguridad. Incluso le permitió sonreír—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Creo que deberíamos hacerlo —replicó él—. Si no lo hacemos pronto, te aseguro que no vamos a ir.

La tarde empezó bien. Un cóctel en el bar del hotel en el que se alojaban algunos de los directivos de Edward. Más tarde, se trasladarían al restaurante del hotel, pero, por el momento, era la hora de los saludos y las presentaciones. Edward se encargaba de eso mientras que Bella hacía todo lo posible para recordar los nombres. El hecho de que todo el mundo pareciera conocerse no ayudaba en absoluto. El que la mitad de ellos quisieran hablar de negocios con Edward tampoco.

¿Qué se suponía que hacía la esposa o la pareja de un ejecutivo cuando eso ocurría? ¿Guardar silencio? ¿Expresar su opinión sobre el asunto? Sabía muy poco sobre Masen Holdings, tan sólo que aunaba una serie de empresas individuales. Parecía que Edward estaba en el proceso de centralizar todo lo que fuera común.

Parecía una medida inteligente, pero algunas personas tenían reservas. La mayoría de los que tenían reservas eran los de más edad, los que eran de la edad de James, y tenían sus propias ideas sobre cómo debían hacerse las cosas. Las frases que empezaban por «James habría...» o «tu padre habría...» empezaban la mayoría de sus argumentos.

¿Cómo de harto estaba Edward de las comparaciones? Seguramente había tenido que luchar mucho para salir de debajo de la sombra de su padre. A Edward no le gustaba que lo compararan con James. Eso sí lo sabía. Sin embargo, Edward se parecía más a su padre de lo que creía. Persuasivo. Insistente. Le importaba poco el efecto que sus actos podrían tener, como el hecho de haberla llevado a ella allí aquella noche, al igual que a James le había importado poco lo que su adulterio podría afectar a los que estaban más cercanos a él. Era indicio de su gran pasión o de su egoísmo emocional.

O de las dos cosas.

Bella no estaba del todo cómoda con ninguna de ellas.

—Voy a saludar a la gente —murmuró, cuando el caballero de cabello gris se detuvo por fin para tomar aire. Saludar a la gente, como si eso fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Edward la miró extrañado y luego miró a su alrededor.

—No queda mucho para la cena. Sólo estamos esperando a un par de personas más.

Bella miró a los que ya estaban. Ni Alice ni Christina. Edward había llamado a su madre aquella mañana y le había dicho que iba a ir a la cena acompañado de Bella. Tal vez Christina había decidido boicotear el acto.

No obstante, el sentimiento predominante que Bella sentía era de alivio.

Esbozó una sonrisa de seguridad en sí misma y se alejó de Edward para recorrer una sala llena de desconocidos. Aquello era lo que se había prometido que haría. Tomaría una máscara, se la pondría y trataría de encajar allí todo lo que pudiera.

El grupo de personas más cercano a ella eran las esposas de algunos de los ejecutivos. Tendrían unos cincuenta años. Eran cuatro en total y charlaban amigablemente. Al ver que Bella se dirigía hacia ellas, se dispersaron.

Lo intentó con otro grupo de mujeres. Aquéllas eran más jóvenes, menos experimentadas en el juego social. Consiguieron intercambiar algunos comentarios sobre el tiempo antes de que una de ellas se fijara en que su marido la estaba llamando y otra descubriera que había perdido su bolso. Tanto ella como su amiga se fueron a buscarlo y dejaron a Bella allí sola.

En ese momento, Alice llegó del brazo de un hombre de ojos fríos y rostro de granito. Las cosas empeoraron considerablemente a partir de ese momento.

El hombre se dirigió hacia Edward mientras que Alice se puso a charlar con el grupo más cercano de mujeres, las primeras a las que Bella había tratado de saludar. Ellas la saludaron como si fuera una hija.

Bella se dirigió al bar, aunque no para beber sino tan sólo para encontrar su sitio. Un lugar medio familiar, un camarero con el que charlar. Desgraciadamente, lo que ella pidió era agua con gas, por lo que el camarero no tardó en marcharse a servir a otra persona.

Ella se cuadró de hombros y se dio la vuelta para observar a los Edwardgas de Edward y a sus parejas, tratando de encontrar el modo de encajar. Una elegante

mujer de unos treinta años, en un avanzado estado de gestación, estaba sentada sola y observando a la gente con interés, pero Bella no se acercó a ella. La mujer parecía necesitar un descanso y no lo conseguiría si cuando Bella se sentara a su lado sentía deseos de levantarse y marcharse.

Decidió acercarse a un par de hombres, escogidos deliberadamente porque rondaban ya los cuarenta años y habían acudido solos a la fiesta. Las mujeres se ponían a la defensiva cuando ella se acercaba a sus parejas, algunas incluso bastante hostiles. Siempre le había ocurrido lo mismo.

Los dos hombres se mostraron bastante simpáticos. Les gustaba lo que veían. Uno era más cortés que el otro, menos inclinado a estar a su lado y a mirarla a la cara.

— ¿Con quién has dicho que estás? —le preguntó el más amable.

—Con Edward.

El hombre asintió. Tenía una mirada sonriente y no sentía ningún interés sexual por Bella. Tal vez había hecho la pregunta por su amigo, que rápidamente recordó los buenos modales.

La conversación fluyó adecuadamente. Ellos le preguntaron cómo se ganaba la vida y ella respondió. Hablaron sobre películas de Tolkien, sobre orcos y elfos. Bella no había formado parte de las personas que trabajaron en la saga del Anillo, pero se había beneficiado inmensamente de los efectos especiales que habían utilizado. Otro hombre se les unión. Aquél era aficionado a Warhammer. Ver lo que se les ocurría a los artistas de Warhammer era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Bella. Dos hombres más se les unieron y comenzaron a hablar de los juegos online.

Bella terminó por guardar silencio y dejar que fueran los demás los que llevaban el peso de la conversación. No tenía que ser el centro de atención en un círculo de hombres. De hecho, no quería serlo. Sólo necesitaba un grupo con el que estar.

Se tomó su agua y miró a su alrededor para ver dónde estaba Edward.

Cerca de la puerta, de espaldas a ella, sumido en una profunda conversación con Alice y el hombre de ojos de acero.

Deseó que otra mujer se acercara al grupo en el que estaba ella, pero ninguna lo hizo. Tan sólo la observaban con diferentes grados de hostilidad.

—Mírala —estarían diciendo—. Rodeada de hombres. Flirteando con ellos. Animándolos. ¿Es que él no se da cuenta de lo que es esa mujer?

El tiempo fue pasando.

Edward parecía haber desaparecido. Bella se excusó de la conversación y devolvió el vaso vacío a la barra. Le preguntó al camarero dónde estaban los aseos.

—Saliendo por la puerta a la derecha.

Bien.

—Seguramente son falsas —dijo una mujer refiriéndose a las perlas cuando Bella pasó a su lado.

—Seguramente una bruja —susurró ella. Entonces, tras mirarla con

desaprobación, siguió andando. Salió de la sala y se encontró a Edward, que estaba a punto de entrar.

—Vamos a ir a cenar —dijo al verla—. Tenía que ocuparme de un par de cambios en las mesas.

—Tu madre no ha venido —replicó Bella—. ¿Quién más no lo ha hecho?

—Nadie. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, pelirroja. Gracias por darme el espacio suficiente para hablar de negocios con los invitados.

Bella le dedicó una triste sonrisa, la que esbozaba para los clientes del bar de su madre, llena de una seguridad en sí misma que distaba mucho de sentir.

—De nada. La mitad de tus jefes regionales son adictos a los juegos en línea. Hemos encontrado un tema común.

—Entonces, cuando termines de reducirlos a esclavos, ven a buscarme — susurró Edward. Se inclinó para besarla, no ligeramente, sino con una promesa de lo que le daría en el futuro.

—Vete a hacer negocios.

Se dirigió al aseo. El estrecho pasillo que conducía a las puertas no estaba vacío. Uno de los jefes de división de Edward, un caballero de cierta edad, se dirigía hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tú debes de ser la pareja de Edward —dijo, deteniéndose para ofrecerle la mano—. Rufus.

Rufus tenía las manos sudorosas. También era una de esas personas que estrecha la mano de otros con dos de las suyas.

—Por supuesto. Yo conocí a tu madre, así que te he reconocido enseguida —dijo Rufus—. Hermosa mujer tu madre. Exquisita. Es una pena que a James no le gustara compartir.

Bella tiró de la mano, pero no consiguió retirarla.

—Sin embargo, creo que descubrirás que el joven Edward es mucho menos constante que su padre —añadió el hombre afablemente—. Los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen constancia.

—Me gustaría recuperar mi mano, por favor, señor—dijo Bella—. Ahora mismo. La sonrisa de Rufus se hizo más amplia, pero hizo lo que Bella le había pedido.

—Si no te importa que te lo diga —murmuró—, ésa no es manera de hablar a un posible cliente.

—Usted no es un posible cliente, viejo. No podría pagarme. Ahora, dígame una cosa —le dijo Bella, acercándose a él como buscando confidencialidad—, ¿quién es su mujer? Me gustaría tanto conocerla.

Rufus se marchó enseguida.

Bella encontró el aseo y se dirigió directamente al lavabo. Jabón. Necesitaba enjabonarse las manos para borrar el desagradable tacto de Rufus y la fealdad de sus palabras. Mientras se las frotaba, se miró en el espejo y examinó su rostro, su aspecto. Trató de imaginarse qué era lo que tenía para sacar siempre lo peor de los demás.

¿Su aspecto? ¿Sus modales? ¿Una reputación que siempre la precedía?

¿Qué?

Edward pensaba que le iba bien en la vida. Ella no estaba de acuerdo.

Tras enjuagarse las manos, las apoyó sobre el borde del lavabo de porcelana y cerró los ojos. Deseó estar en Christchurch, en su apartamento, con su horrible vista y sus amigos de papel por todas partes. No necesitaba aquella clase de gente en su vida, la clase de gente que destrozaba a otros para salir a flote. Los que se comportaban sin conciencia y luego se ocultaban detrás de ropa cara y mentiras increíbles, seguros de que su estatus los protegería, en especial contra alguien que no tenía ninguna de esas cosas. Normalmente así era.

Estaba segura de que, en aquellos momentos, el asqueroso Rufus le estaba diciendo a su esposa que Bella acababa de ofrecerle favores sexuales por un precio. Para cubrirse. Para vengarse de ella. Eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y no sabía si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a ello.

—Puedes hacerlo —susurró en voz alta, pero a su voz le faltaba convicción —. Prometiste que lo intentarías.

El ruido que hizo la puerta del aseo al abrirse hizo que ella abriera también los ojos. Su mirada se cruzó con la de la mujer que acababa de entrar a través del espejo. Una mujer de brillante cabello negro que enmarcaba un rostro que, hacía años, había sido tan familiar para Bella como el suyo propio. Alice, con diamantes en las orejas y ataviada con un vestido de color azul medianoche. Alice, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

—¿Por qué él? —le espetó al verla con una profunda amargura—. Podrías tener a quien quisieras. ¡A cualquiera! Lo único que tendrías que hacer sería mirarlos. ¿No podrías al menos haber tenido la decencia de alejarte de él?

—¿Y crees que no lo intenté? —replicó Bella—. ¿Acaso creías que quería enamorarme de un hombre que me trajera de nuevo a esto, a una sala llena de personas que están convencidas de que soy una ramera, y frente a ti, que llevas más años odiándome de los que soy capaz de contar por algo que ni siquiera fue culpa mía? ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho yo a ti, Alice? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho yo mal?

—Tuve que elegir —rugió Alice, aún a través del espejo—. Ella me hizo elegir y ahora va a volver a hacerlo, porque Edward te miró y tú lo miraste a él. ¿No podrías haberte marchado sin mirar atrás?

—Lo intenté —repitió Bella—. Alice, te juro que lo intenté. Edward vino detrás de mí. Es bueno para mí y yo soy buena para él. Lo que hay entre nosotros es brillante y hermoso. Me ciega, Ali. Nos ciega a los dos. Lo único que pedimos es una oportunidad de explicar lo que hay entre nosotros. ¿Tanto estamos pidiendo? Yo no soy una mala persona. Tú me conoces. ¿De verdad soy tan mala para él?

—No sabes a lo que te enfrentas —le dijo Alice. Los ojos se le habían vuelto a llenar de lágrimas—. No queda nada bueno en mi madre, Bella. Nada más que amargura y odio. No tienes ni idea de lo fácilmente que odia. Esto viene de ser siempre la última en el cariño de mi padre. Después de su maravillosa empresa, de su maravillosa Esme y de muchas cosas más. Viene de doce años de tener que soportar los comentarios malintencionados de esas brujas porque no satisfacía a su marido. ¿Crees que tú estás pasando una mala noche? ¿De verdad crees que no puede ser peor? Te equivocas. Puede ser mucho peor y tú ya has venido al cuarto de baño para esconderte.

—Y tú también. ¿Por qué te escondes tú? ¿No estás consiguiendo exactamente lo que quieres, Alice? ¿Que todas esas personas me estén crucificando?

—Todavía no te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera sabes lo que de verdad está ocurriendo ahí fuera esta noche. Estás demasiado ocupada preguntándote lo que la gente piensa de ti —dijo Alice con voz gélida—. Pues deja que te otorgue el don de la clarividencia. Esta noche, Edward está ahí desesperado por mantener el control de la empresa, Bella. Mi madre va a presentar un voto de no confianza contra él. Está en riesgo todo por lo que él ha luchado siempre. Y está desgarrando a nuestra familia. Por ti.


	15. Capítulo Trece

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: El Hombre Que Odié de Kelly Hunter**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Alice se marchó. Bella se quedó mirándose en el espejo. Una sencilla cena de trabajo. Eso era lo que Edward le había dicho. Sólo un pasó más en su relación. Nada de pruebas. No debía considerarlo una prueba.

Ella le había dicho que no estaba lista y así era. Había demasiadas cosas en juego. La relación era demasiado reciente y ella estaba demasiado asustada de todo lo que Edward estaba dispuesto a hacer sólo por estar con ella y ver adónde podía llevarles aquella relación.

Se retocó el maquillaje y se volvió a aplicar el lápiz de labios con mano temblorosa. Regresó al bar, pero el bar ya estaba vacío. Un camarero estaba esperándola para indicarle el camino al restaurante.

Bella sintió unos deseos inmensos de huir, de retirarse a su mundo de fantasía. Un mundo donde, simplemente, la realidad no existía.

—El caballero me dijo que la acompañara —dijo el camarero con una agradable sonrisa.

Señaló hacia un lugar y Bella cometió el error de mirar en aquella dirección. Allí estaba Edward. Un hombre fuerte y apuesto, de ojos verdes como la hierba, cabello como el carbón y alas para los que se las pudieran ver.

¿Cómo se podía marchar y dejarlo allí, solo, esperándola? Edward se merecía un trato mejor por su parte, por parte de todo el mundo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia él. Sonrió al llegar a su lado y dejó que sus ojos revelaran lo mucho que le gustaba lo que veía. Él le devolvió el gesto y, durante un instante, fue como si sólo existieran los dos.

Ojalá estuvieran solos los dos.

Edward le ofreció el brazo, ella lo aceptó y dejó que él la condujera al salón. Entró con la cabeza bien alta, con una máscara que ocultaba el terror que sentía en aquellos momentos. Edward la sentó al final de la larga mesa y se sentó frente a ella. Alice no parecía estar por ninguna parte.

—¿Dónde está Alice? —le preguntó ella en voz baja.

—No se sentía muy bien —respondió el hombre con ojos de granito que había llegado con Alice y que se había sentado al lado de Edward—. Manda disculpas.

—Bella, éste es Jasper, mi mano derecha. Jasper, Bella. Entonces, la mujer embarazada entró y se sentó al lado de Bella.

—Y ésta es Susan Price, asistente personal tanto de Jasper como mía. Susan sonrió a Bella, aparentemente sin ninguna malicia.

—Yo gané dinero contigo —dijo—. Y, antes de que las cosas se pongan incómodas, te diré que el padre del bebé ya no está conmigo. Tampoco estoy casada. Prefiero pensar que esto es la prueba de que tengo cerebro, aunque lo perdiera temporalmente.

—A Susan le gusta ir directamente al grano y dejar las cosas bien claras — dijo Edward secamente—. A veces, resulta muy útil. ¿Con quién has hablado? —le preguntó a Susan.

—Max Cato es tuyo. Simon Pell es tuyo. Rufus es de Victoria y Jasper está dudando. Es mejor decir que es de Victoria.

El aficionado a los Warhammer, que estaba sentado al otro lado de Susan, le preguntó a ésta si quería un poco de agua. Cuando ella asintió, él le llenó el vaso y luego hizo lo mismo con los que le rodeaban. Susan comenzó a charlar con ese grupo, lo que le dio a Bella la oportunidad de llevar una conversación casi privada con Edward, a pesar de que Jasper estaba escuchando.

—¿Eso que cuentas son votos? —le preguntó a Edward en voz baja.

—No necesariamente.

—Alice me habló del plan de tu madre para quitarte Masen Holdings.

—Alice exagera.

—Pues a mí no me lo pareció —dijo Bella tratando de sonreír—. Hace tres meses, yo tenía una existencia útil y perfectamente decente. Dudas manejables. Nada de grandes negocios ni desagradable política de sociedad por ninguna parte. Entonces, viniste tú.

—Ya me darás las gracias más tarde.

—En este momento, no me apetece lo más mínimo darte las gracias.

—Ya somos dos, pelirroja.

—Lo sé. La cena duró una eternidad, o, al menos, eso fue lo que le pareció a Bella. En realidad, terminó poco después de las diez. Jasper seguía siendo una incógnita, aunque su alianza con Edward parecía evidente. Susan era maravillosa. El de Warhammer se llamaba en realidad Mark. Jasper quería que Edward le enviara el informe trimestral, para lo que, aparentemente, faltaban otras dos semanas. Edward le prometió que se lo enviaría aquella misma noche o al día siguiente por la mañana, dado que Jasper lo quería tener para la reunión del consejo del lunes. Jasper también le sugirió que enviara el informe a todos los demás miembros del consejo.

A Bella le pareció que a Jasper no le importaba en absoluto quién era Bella o por qué Victoria se oponía a ella. A Jasper, que, según Edward, llevaba en el consejo desde que lo fundó su abuelo, sólo le importaba el bien de la empresa.

—¿En tu casa? —le preguntó Jasper después de que Jasper se marchara. Edward asintió.

—Bella... no me había imaginado que terminaríamos así la velada, pero, ¿te importaría?

—No me importa.

—También vamos a necesitar que esté Alice — dijo Jasper tras mirar rápidamente a Bella—. Iré a buscarla.

—Dile... —susurró Bella. Deseó que hubiera otro modo menos público de hacer aquello—. Dile que yo no estaré.

—Quédate —le dijo Edward más tarde, sacando las cosas de la bolsa de viaje de Bella casi a la misma velocidad a la que ella las metía—. Podemos superar esto.

—No. No podemos. Sé que crees que puedes conseguir doblegar a tu familia y hacer que me acepten, pero no va a ocurrir, Edward. No voy a consentir que pierdas todo por mi culpa. Es hora de terminar con esto.

—Te necesito aquí.

—No. Necesitas a Jasper y a Alice. Tú necesitas hacer ese informe.

—¿Por qué te estás comportando como un mártir? ¿Porque mi madre está molesta porque estoy saliendo contigo? Ella sola se hizo la cama y todos los demás tuvieron que tumbarse con ella. Debería haber dejado marchar a mi padre. Al menos, ella podría haber tenido la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —repuso Bella—. Al cien por cien. Tu madre no sabía cuándo debía dejar marchar, pero yo sí.

—¡No voy a consentir que me chantajeen para que te deje!

—¡En ese caso, hazlo por mí! —le gritó ella—. No puedo vivir en ese mundo al que me has llevado esta noche. Con jueguecitos y comentarios hirientes. ¡No voy a vivir mi vida así!

—¡No lo hagas! Sin embargo, eso no significa que me tengas que dejar a mí. He oído hablar del compromiso, Bella. ¡Lo hago todos los malditos días! Te estoy pidiendo que creas en mí. Tienes que creer que puedo sacarnos de esto.

—¿Compromiso? ¡Edward, por favor! —exclamó ella con incredulidad—. No sabes el significado de esa palabra. Tomas lo que quieres, sin pedirlo. Bien o mal, deseabas mi presencia en esa cena esta noche, por lo que la forzaste. Yo estoy aquí, tratando de hacer mi maleta y tú estás deshaciéndomela. No escuchas lo que te dice la gente que te rodea. ¿Cómo puede ser eso un compromiso? ¿Acaso es eso diferente de lo que hizo tu padre tomando una amante sin pensar en los sentimientos de las personas que lo rodeaban?

—¡Yo no soy mi padre! —gritó él, cada vez más furioso.

—¡Entonces, deja de comportarte como él! —replicó ella, también muy enojada—. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que no se puede tener siempre lo que uno quiere? ¿Que a veces, el precio que se ha de pagar es demasiado alto? ¿Que tú tienes siempre la última palabra cuando se decide si se continúa una relación? No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para esta batalla, Edward. Te estoy diciendo que no puedo andar en tu mundo sin perder hasta el último retazo de confianza que he tenido nunca. Te digo que llevo enfrentándome a la desaprobación de tu familia toda la vida y que estoy cansada, Edward. Tan cansada...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle abundantemente por las mejillas.

—Dejaré Masen Holdings —dijo él—. A mi familia también. Si es eso lo que necesitas para ser feliz, haré ese sacrificio.

—No me haría feliz, ¿no te das cuenta? Yo no merezco esa clase de sacrificio.

—En mi opinión, sí.

—Me ha encantado pasar estas semanas contigo. Me ha gustado conocerte, pero hay cosas sobre ti que me dan miedo. Tú fuerza de voluntad. Tu crueldad.

—Tú también eres así, pelirroja. No eres tan diferente.

—No te amo.

Era una mentira. La mentira más cruel que había dicho en toda su vida. Sus siguientes palabras fueron aún más crueles, pero las dijo porque sabía que, sin ellas, Edward no la dejaría marchar.

—Esta noche te miré y no me gustó lo que vi. Vi a James.

Aquella vez, Edward sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Bella cerró los ojos y deseó estar en el infierno, porque seguramente allí estaría mejor que en la tierra.

—Vete —susurró él con la voz entrecortada—. Vete...

Edward abandonó el dormitorio. Ella terminó de recoger sus cosas y llamó a un taxi. Con la bolsa de viaje cargada al hombro y la cabeza baja se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa de Edward, donde él la estaba esperando con la boca tensa y los ojos vacíos.

—¿Ha sido algo de todo esto real o tu única intención era conseguir que me enamorara de ti para que pudieras vengarte por fin de los pecados de mi padre conmigo? —le preguntó Edward mientras Bella extendía la mano para abrir la puerta —. Dímelo, pelirroja. Me gustaría saberlo.

Bella lo miró y deseó no haberlo hecho. Los ojos de Edward le hicieron más daño que sus palabras.

—¿Estuviste siempre planeando dejarme en el peor momento posible?

—Yo me he instalado en la mesa del comedor — dijo Edward tranquilamente cuando Jasper y Alice llegaron una media hora más tarde.

Se había dado una ducha, había enterrado su ira y su dolor, al que ya se enfrentaría más tarde.

—Hay café recién hecho, cables de extensión para los ordenadores y estoy seguro que hay pastel por alguna parte. Pastelillos de arándanos y medio pastel de no sé qué de anoche.

Anoche. Cuando en el mundo aún dominaba la cordura y Bella había dormido entre sus brazos.

Alice se dirigió a la mesa del comedor y comenzó a sacar su ordenador portátil. Jasper colocó el suyo sobre la encimera de la cocina y se dirigió a por el café. Edward se dirigió a su hermana, que se negaba a mirarlo a la cara.

—No está aquí, Ali. Lo ha decidido ella, no yo, por lo que te voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a hacer el informe trimestral y lo vamos a enviar esta noche. Vamos a redactar un plan financiero y lo vamos a presentar en el consejo del lunes. Si mamá presenta un voto de no confianza contra mí y las dos votáis para derrocarme, voy a proponer que tú te hagas cargo de Masen Holdings y te voy a dar mi voto. Así tendrás el bloque que necesitas para dominar al consejo.

—¿Y luego qué? —preguntó Alice mirándolo por fin.

—Luego, tú te harás cargo de la compañía —respondió Edward—. La harás crecer.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

—Exactamente lo que te estás imaginando —replicó él. Alice se encogió. Cuando Edward la tomó entre sus brazos, ella se desmoronó y comenzó a llorar—. Siempre te querré, Alice —murmuró contra el cabello de su hermana—. Yo jamás te rechazaré. Quiero que lo sepas. Tal vez me parezco a papá en que he tratado de obligaros a aceptar una situación que ni mamá, ni Bella, ni tú erais capaces de controlar. Vi sólo un camino hacia delante, me precipité e ignoré los sentimientos de los demás y lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. Sin embargo, aunque me parezco a papá en muchas cosas, en otras no lo soy. No voy a consentir que se me chantajee para que deje a Bella por el bien de la compañía. Me niego a permitir que la amargura de Victoria rija mi vida. Yo no soy papá y no voy a permitir que se me siga comparando con él. He terminado de pagar por sus errores. Voy a ir a buscarla, Ali. En cuanto termine la reunión. No sé si ella me aceptará y lo más probable es que no, pero tengo que intentarlo.

—Te odio por esto.

—No, no me odias.

—También odio a Bella.

—No. No la odias. Jamás la has odiado. Sólo odiaste el hecho de tener que apartarla de tu lado.

Bella llegó a su casa el domingo sobre las diez de la mañana. Había pasado la noche en un motel y había conseguido un billete en el primer vuelo a Christchurch a la mañana siguiente. Llegar a casa no le reportó la tranquilidad que tanto ansiaba. En aquella ocasión, había regresado acompañada del mundo real y había cosas que tenía que hacer antes de poder escapar verdaderamente. Una llamada de teléfono, o dos, para salvar lo que pudiera. Por el bien de Edward.

Aquello sí lo podía hacer por él. Marcó el primer número. Respondió Victoria Masen.

—Señora Masen, hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos. Mucho tiempo —dijo. Efectivamente, mucho tiempo. Bella sólo era una niña de doce años, que desconocía completamente la aventura que su madre tenía con el padre de Alice—. Soy Bella Swan

Las piernas amenazaban con doblársele por las rodillas mientras esperaba una respuesta. Victoria Masen permaneció en silencio.

—Ojalá pudiera haber estado en la cena de esta noche —prosiguió ella—.Creo que si nos hubiéramos aliado contra esas mujeres de negro corazón que son las esposas de los directivos de su empresa y a las que usted llama amigas, podríamos haberles arrebatado su poder para hacernos daño y podríamos haber seguido adelante. De algún modo, yo siempre imaginé que era usted la instigadora de esa malicia en vez de una víctima y siento haberme equivocado en eso. De verdad. Yo pensé que usted era la fuerte. Siempre había imaginado que era usted muy fuerte.

—Vete —le dijo Victoria Masen—. ¿Por qué no te vas?

—Ya lo he hecho. Me alejé todo lo que pude de Queenstown y luego la muerte de su esposo me volvió a llevar hasta allí para consolar a mi madre. Entonces, me quedé atascada en el teleférico con su hijo. Yo jamás quise hacerle daño. Jamás quise hacerle daño a nadie, pero así fue. Finalmente, hice algo que sabía que iba a hacerle daño a usted y lo siento mucho. Por favor, señora Masen, ya me he marchado. He regresado a Christchurch y no voy a volver a ver a Edward. Quiero que usted deje de hacer lo que les está haciendo a Edward y a Alice porque está usted destruyendo su familia y yo no lo puedo soportar. Seguramente, hay en usted mucho más que amargura y odio. Seguramente tiene usted bondad y amor hacia sus hijos, ¿verdad? Por favor, señora Masen, deje de hacer lo que está haciendo. Yo ya me he ido y no voy a regresar.

—Ojalá pudiera creerte —susurró

Victoria. Entonces, colgó el teléfono.

La siguiente llamada de teléfono que Bella realizó fue a su madre. Esme tampoco había carecido de culpa en lo que se refería a su relación con James. Jamás había fingido no tenerla.

—La cena no fue tan bien —le dijo Bella sin preámbulo alguno—. Yo no encajé. El pasado pasó factura y el perdón no tuvo cabida. Ahora, Victoria Masen va a tratar de quitarle a Edward la dirección de Masen Holdings sólo porque él me miró. Y porque yo lo miré a él. Me he vuelto a casa. He llamado a Victoria Masen y le he dicho que ya no formo parte de la vida de Edward. No creo que me haya creído.

Esme no dijo absolutamente nada.


	16. Final

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: El Hombre Que Odié de Kelly Hunter**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Final**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bella**

—Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho nunca, mamá... Ojalá los tres hubierais sido más fuertes y más sensatos, más cuidadosos del daño que os podíais infligir los unos a los otros. Porque alguien tiene que pagarlo y, en estos momentos, esos somos Edward, Alice y yo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edward**

El informe trimestral se envió a la junta a las siete y cuarto de la mañana del domingo. A las ocho cuarenta y cinco, Edward realizó su primera llamada. A las cinco cuarenta y dos de esa tarde, mandaron una estrategia financiera y a las siete quince de aquella noche, Edward apagó el teléfono y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama. Jasper y Alice se habían quedado hasta el fin.

Edward quería que Alice estuviera plenamente informada de todos los aspectos de la dirección de Masen y Jasper era el mejor apoyo que Edward podía darle a su hermana si ella terminaba haciéndose con el control de la empresa.

Edward no le había preguntado a su hermana cómo iba a ser su voto. Y Alice no se lo había dicho. Lo único que sí le había animado a hacer era ir a ver a su madre para hablar con ella sobre lo que sentía y lo que esperaba.

Sin embargo, Edward se había negado a hacerlo.

—¿Y qué le voy a decir, Ali? ¿Que no haga esto?

Sin embargo, no lograba olvidarse de las palabras de Alice. Terminó por tomar el teléfono y marcar el número de su madre. Ella no respondió, por lo que le dejó un mensaje.

—Mamá, soy Edward. Sólo quería decirte que sé que estás sufriendo mucho ahora y que llevas sufriendo mucho tiempo. Había esperado que con la muerte de papá, tú hubieras podido seguir adelante con tu vida. Olvidar y perdonar. Algo así. Veo que no ha podido ser.

Edward respiró profundamente.

—No voy a dejar a Bella por ti. No soy papá, sino tu hijo y por fin he encontrado a una mujer a la que puedo amar y me merezco mucho más de ti que un ultimátum para dejarla o perder la compañía. Ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad. Eso es lo que más me duele. Jamás has visto más allá de tu propia agenda para ver el dolor que infligías a los que te rodeaban. Alguien me acusó de hacer lo mismo este fin de semana y eso me hizo daño, pero he comprendido que en lo que se refiere a mi relación contigo en particular, tenía razón. Por fin ha dejado de importarme si te hago daño o no. Deberías tomártelo como una advertencia.

Como no le quedaba nada más que decir, Edward colgó.

A continuación llamó a Bella, pero ella tampoco respondió. Las palabras que habían intercambiado la noche anterior lo habían dejado vacío. Tenía algunas respuestas para ella, pero primero tenía que disculparse y ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

—Hola —murmuró al contestador mientras estaba tumbado sobre la cama —. Hemos estado trabajando toda la noche y todo el día, pero hemos hecho el informe y un plan estratégico. Mañana, la reunión es a las nueve y, conmigo o sin mí, Masen Holdings está salvado. Parecía que eso te preocupaba y sólo quería que supieras que no tienes por qué. Otra cosa. Me acusaste de no escuchar a la gente que me rodeaba y de obligarte a enfrentarte a una situación para la que no estabas preparada. Lo siento mucho. Ahora sí estoy dispuesto a escucharte, por lo que si tienes algo más que decir... Te escucho.

Esperó un instante, dolorido y agotado.

—Me acusaste de ser cruel y, en cierto modo, tienes razón. Estoy siendo cruel por no dejar que la amargura y el odio de mi madre rijan mi vida. No me voy a disculpar por eso. Sin embargo, no siempre soy cruel y no soy ni remotamente tan egoísta emocionalmente como mi padre. Dios, eso me dolió, pelirroja. Cuando me dijiste que me mirabas y lo veías a él. Me he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida haciendo todo lo posible por no ser como él. Que Dios me ayude. Yo soy yo.

¿Qué más? ¿Qué más le podía decir a la mujer que era dueña de su corazón?

—Compromiso. Claro que puedo hacerlo. Soy un experto. ¿Qué más? Testarudo, sí. No me he rendido sobre nosotros. No puedo. Todavía no. Creo que tú sientes algo por mí.

¿Qué más?

—Confianza. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es confiar en la gente con un bagaje como el mío? Todo el mundo quiere algo. Dinero, influencias, apoyo... incluso mi familia. Todos son expertos en exprimir el amor y la lealtad en su propio beneficio. Incluso Alice. La quiero mucho, pero no puedo confiar en ella. ¿Sabes el tiempo que llevo buscando a una mujer en la que pueda confiar? Pensaba que la había encontrado, pelirroja. En ti.

Dormir. Tenía que dormir... Casi no tenía sentido lo que decía, ni siquiera para sí mismo.

—Ojalá no hubieras salido huyendo. Sé lo dura que puedes llegar a ser. Lo vi en la montaña y en el modo en el que te esforzaste por seguir tu carrera artística. No te rendiste nunca. Hasta la otra noche, cuando me empujaste y saliste corriendo.

Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo, que por fin se estaba rindiendo a la desesperación.

—¿Por qué tuviste que salir huyendo?

Terminó la llamada y dejó caer el teléfono al suelo. Y se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

El lunes por la mañana amaneció siendo uno de esos brillantes y fríos días de invierno. Edward tomó su asiento a la cabecera de la mesa con una calma que distaba mucho de sentir. El informe trimestral demostraba que Masen Holdings perdía dinero por todas partes. El plan estratégico que Alice, Jasper y él habían redactado y enviado antes de la reunión era arriesgado. Seguramente, su padre jamás hubiera hecho algo así. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no fuera una buena estrategia para sacar a la empresa de los números rojos y ponerla en un terreno más seguro antes de que pudiera avanzar de nuevo. En algunos puntos, Edward estaba dispuesto a negociar. Quería la colaboración de Jasper. En la de Rufus confiaba menos. La de Victoria en absoluto. Max y Simon no estaban presentes y, además, eran socios minoritarios, pero le habían dado sus poderes a él.

Edward lo había repasado todo con Alice y ella había estado de acuerdo. No quedaba nada más que hacer que declarar abierta la reunión y ver lo que pasaba.

Victoria presentó su moción de no confianza después de la presentación del informe trimestral. Ella señaló que la empresa se encontraba en números rojos y otros problemas de la empresa que Edward ni siquiera sabía que ella conociera. Ni siquiera miró una vez a su hijo.

—Me resulta difícil de creer, Victoria —dijo Jasper—, que quieras culpar a Edward de la situación actual, en especial porque sabes tan bien como yo de quién es la firma que figuraba en la póliza de seguros de Silverlake, por ejemplo.

—James estaba enfermo —replicó ella—. Edward debería haberlo comprobado.

—Me atrevo a decir que lo habría hecho si James se lo hubiera permitido. Edward no se hizo cargo de Masen Holdings hasta después de la muerte de James, Victoria. Tienes que tenerlo en cuenta.

Rufus apoyó la moción de no confianza de Victoria. Jasper se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Alice? —dijo Victoria con voz aguda.

Durante un instante, Alice pareció desmoronarse. Edward se dijo que no importaba que Alice votara también en contra de él. La compañía estaba a salvo de las maquinaciones de su madre.

Miró a su hermana y se encogió de hombros. Se había prometido que no se disgustaría. La gente tomaba decisiones. Nada más. Elecciones con las que, después, tenían que vivir. Él ya había tomado la suya en lo que se refería a apartar por completo a su madre de su vida.

—Alice —repitió Victoria. Aquella vez, Alice sí respondió.

—Ni siquiera has mirado el plan estratégico que Edward te envió ayer, ¿verdad, madre? —le espetó Alice—. No te importa lo que le pase a la compañía. Lo único que quieres es castigar a Edward porque no quiere dejar de ver a Bella Swan.

Victoria apretó los labios hasta dejárselos blancos, pero Alice aún no había terminado.

—¿Por qué no puedes dejar atrás el pasado? —susurró Alice—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerte la víctima? La esposa afrentada. La madre herida. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que definirte en relación a él? Papá está muerto. Sin embargo, hasta desde la tumba, te tira de las cuerdas para que cada decisión que tomes no sea más que una reacción de venganza a todo lo que él te hizo. ¿No puedes ver por una vez más allá de él? ¿No puedes darte cuenta del daño que estás haciendo?

—Alice, aquí no —murmuró Edward.

—¿Y por qué no? Ella lo ha traído aquí. Toda nuestra ropa sucia, toda la amargura y la venganza. Llevo todo el fin de semana escuchándoos a ti y a Jasper. Ahora, ha llegado el momento de que tú me escuches a mí. Edward, tienes mi apoyo pleno en lo que se refiere a la dirección de esta empresa. Entre los dos, tenemos el sesenta por ciento de los votos, así que creo que esto da por zanjado el asunto de la no confianza. Mamá, lo siento. Si ves esto como una traición de tus sentimientos, lo lamento, pero lo que estás haciendo está mal. Es malo para la compañía y no es justo para Edward. Ni para mí. Olvídate del pasado. Eso o sal de nuestras vidas.

Alice sacó el plan estratégico de entre los papeles que tenía amontonados delante de ella y lo levantó para que todos lo vieran.

—¿Hay alguien dispuesto a discutir el plan de rescate de esta empresa ahora? A mí, por mi parte, me gustaría salir de aquí antes de las cinco.

.

.

.

.

 **Bella**

Bella escuchó el mensaje de Edward el lunes por la mañana. Lo escuchó dos veces. Después se fue a trabajar. Se pasó el día sumida en un frenesí creativo que no concluyó cuando llegó a casa. Tenía lápiz y papel a mano y muchas cosas que reflejar y sentimientos que aún no había logrado definir. Los descubriría si los dibujaba. Entonces, podría llamar a Edward y sabría lo que decir. Así era como funcionaban las cosas para Bella. Como siempre lo habían hecho.

Papel rugoso, grueso. El mejor. No importaba lo que costara. Sus carboncillos favoritos y un corazón lleno de sentimientos. Su pensamiento lleno de Edward. Empezó a dibujar.

Una muchacha delgada, con vaqueros y una camiseta raída, tumbada descalza, boca abajo, sobre un glaciar helado, con una mano extendida hacia un guerrero que escalaba hacia ella, ataviado con pantalones ceñidos y un cinturón del que colgaban toda clase de espadas y mazas.

La espalda del guerrero era fuerte y hermosa. Estaba a punto de alcanzar la mano extendida de la muchacha. Una tormenta rugía a su alrededor. Necesitaba algo de color, negros y azules envueltos en amenazadores grises. Llamó a aquel dibujo Confianza.

Una muchacha en brazos de un guerrero. El rostro le relucía de alegría y pasión. A aquél lo llamo Descubrimiento.

Una muchacha encima del pico de una montaña helada, con la cabeza colocada sobre las rodillas y las manos sobre la cabeza mientras, a su alrededor, una serie de demonios alados cabalgaban los vientos. El guerrero luchaba contra ellos con todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Su rostro era una dura máscara de determinación aunque estaba en inferioridad de condiciones. Bella odiaba aquel dibujo porque la muchacha era una cobarde. Lo arrojó a un lado y volvió a empezar, pero, dibujara lo que dibujara, el guerrero permanecía de pie y la muchacha se negaba a ayudarlo contra los enemigos de ambos.

Volvió a empezar una nueva serie sobre el guerrero. En aquella ocasión, él tenía a dos mujeres flanqueándolo y la muchacha trataba de unirse a ellos, pero las mujeres no se lo permitían y la muchacha se limitaba a alejarse.

Odió también aquella serie. La llamó Cobardía.

En algún momento de la tarde, dibujó una serie de amantes tan perdidos el uno en el otro y compuestos de unas líneas tan hermosas que empezó a llorar. Llamó a aquélla Amor y vivió cada línea que dibujó.

Fue pegando todos los dibujos por las paredes del salón, aunque no estuvieran terminados. Trató de colocarlos en orden. Finalmente, dibujó un guerrero triunfante, de espaldas, para que no tuviera que hacerle la cara.

La muchacha no estaba por ningún lado. Bella se había quedado sin carboncillo y sin lápices, pero no sin lágrimas.

Volvió a empezar con más papel y pasteles. En aquella ocasión, dibujó personas hermosas, entre las que estaba la muchacha. No estaba sola. El guerrero estaba cerca de ella y la miraba con orgullo. Ella le sonreía llena de placer y parecía tener el corazón rebosante de amor. Los colores del papel se iban haciendo más ricos a medida que Bella trabajaba, los rostros de las personas más nítidos, pero la conexión y la confianza entre el guerrero y la muchacha eran totales. Aquel dibujo le gustó mucho.

Tomó un vaso de agua con gas y se sentó en el sofá. Lo estuvo mirando mucho tiempo.

Podría haberlo conseguido. A pesar de la desagradable cena del sábado con los Edward, había partes de la velada que sí habían salido bien. Con tiempo y con el apoyo de Edward, podría haber entrado en aquel mundo cuando fuera necesario. Compromiso, lo llamó. Un precio tan pequeño a pagar en nombre del amor.

¿Qué habría ocurrido aquel día con su guerrero?

¿Se habría enfrentado a su madre para recuperar el control de la empresa? ¿Habría ganado?

Miró el último dibujo que había pegado en la pared del Guerrero victorioso. Deseaba desesperadamente aparecer en él, al lado de su guerrero, tras haber luchado para tener ese derecho.

Sin embargo, no lo había hecho. En vez de eso, había salido huyendo. Una cobarde y una necia.

Cerró los ojos y deseó estar lejos de allí.

—Estoy escuchando ahora —le había dicho él en el mensaje al que Bella aún tenía que responder—. Estoy escuchando, por lo que si tienes algo más que decir...

Tomó una hoja limpia de papel y comenzó de nuevo a dibujar.

.

.

.

.

 **Edward**

Edward Masen, director de Masen Holdings, aparcó su coche de alquiler en el aparcamiento casi vacío que había enfrente del bloque de apartamentos de Christchurch y se preparó para subir al de Bella. Había acudido hasta allí porque no había podido evitarlo. Había acudido con regalos y palabras de esperanza, para decir lo que sentía su corazón, aunque las palabras de Bella no hubieran cambiado.

 _—No te amo —le había dicho ella—. Me ha encantado pasar estas semanas contigo. Me ha gustado conocerte, pero no te amo. Esta noche te miré y no me gustó lo que vi. Vi a James._

 _Tal vez Edward no amaba a la persona adecuada, tal y como había hecho su padre, pero amaba al fin y al cabo y perseguiría a Bella hasta que ella le volviera a decir aquellas palabras y le partiera el corazón definitivamente._

 _—No te amo..._

Había luz en la cocina de Bella. Estaba en casa. Ésa era la buena noticia. Sin embargo, no le había devuelto la llamada. Con decisión, Edward tomó sus regalos y se dirigió hacia la entrada del bloque de apartamentos con pies de plomo y el miedo recorriéndole el cuerpo de un modo que jamás había conocido.

—Puedes hacerlo —murmuró—. Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. Sólo tienes que poner un pie delante de otro y subir.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Bella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Estaba escuchando música y no esperaba a nadie. No había terminado de dibujar y no quería que la interrumpieran. Sin embargo, se dirigió a la puerta y preguntó quién era. Cuando la persona que había al otro lado respondió, abrió la puerta y lo miró fijamente.

—Hola, pelirroja —dijo él. Bella parpadeó para no derramar las lágrimas—. No devolviste mi llamada y me imaginé que querrías saber lo que ocurrió hoy en la reunión. Alice me apoyó. La empresa sigue siendo mía. Tu madre me dio dieciséis millones de libras en acciones con los que no tengo ni idea qué hacer. Estoy pensando en invertirlos durante un tiempo y luego dártelos a ti.

—No te daré las gracias —murmuró ella.

—Lo sé. Esa es la belleza del asunto. ¿Puedo entrar?

Bella se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Observó cómo él se detenía y miraba a las paredes, a los dibujos que ella había pegado por todas partes.

—Pelirroja... ¿Qué está pasando?

—Estoy pensando —dijo, sollozando—. No podía pensar. Siento haberte dejado la otra noche. Soy una cobarde. Una cobarde y una tonta y lo sé. Te amo y no sé que hacer. Estoy pensando. Y yo pienso así — comentó señalando las paredes—. Ahora, tú te vas a pensar que estoy loca además de ser una cobarde y una tonta.

—Espera un momento. Espera.

Regresó a la puerta y se inclinó para recoger algo que había dejado sobre el suelo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, tenía champán y rosas en las manos. Le entregó las dos cosas a Bella y cerró la puerta.

—Bueno, he estado pensando en lo que podría querer Bella Swan. Se me ha ocurrido eso y he venido aquí también con esto.

Sacó un pequeño estuche de terciopelo del bolsillo del abrigo y se lo ofreció a ella.

—Champán, rosas y un guerrero amante para Bella Swan. Alguien que está orgulloso de ella, que la apoya, que sabe que es tímida y que conecta profundamente con su arte. Alguien que no se enfrenta siempre adecuadamente a la realidad, pero, ¿quién lo hace? Alguien que la ama exactamente por lo que es y que no le importa lo que piensen o digan otras personas. Espero haberlo dicho bien.

—Sí —susurró ella. Las lágrimas le nublaban la visión.

—Abre la caja, pelirroja.

Bella dejó a un lado los otros regalos de Edward. La caja resultaba muy suave y delicada entre sus dedos. El solitario de diamante que él le había regalado como anillo de compromiso descansaba en su interior y brillaba más que cualquier estrella del cielo.

—Ahora, póntelo —murmuró él. —Te estás volviendo muy mandón.

—He tenido un día muy duro. Cásate conmigo, Bella. Te lo ruego. No eres una cobarde. Yo te puse en una situación imposible, pero ahora está arreglada y te necesito a mi lado. Te he visto enfrentarte a una montaña y ganar. Podemos hacerlo. Sólo tienes que quererme.

—Y te quiero —susurró ella. Permitió con gozo que él la abrazara sin soltar el estuche del anillo. Aún no se lo había puesto, pero lo haría—. Te estoy manchando tu bonito traje de carboncillo. Y de lágrimas.

—Quiero que me lo manches entero —dijo. Entonces, miró al dibujó en el que ella había estado trabajando cuando él entró. Era de un guerrero perdido entre los brazos de la muchacha que lo amaba—. También quiero alas.

—No las necesitas. Ya caminas sobre el agua. —Sí, pero quiero también el cielo.

—Avaricioso —susurró. Se echó atrás para mirarlo—. Te amo. Lo besó una vez—. Me casaré contigo y te apoyaré en todo. Lucharé por ti. Lucharé contigo cuando tenga que hacerlo. Podemos conseguirlo.

—Lo sé —afirmó él mientras enmarcaba la mejilla de Bella con una mano. Una caricia sencilla, cálida para un hombre tan complejo y valiente—. Será simplemente otra montaña, amor mío.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Como siempre el link del PDF de esta adaptación lo encuentras en nuestro perfil**


End file.
